¡Me he enamorado de mi esposa!
by Natalys
Summary: El ministerio de Magia decide absolver de los cargos a Sirius Black de los que se lo acusa con la condición de que tome a una mujer en matrimonio para demostrar que es un responsable mago que puede ser reintegrado a la comunidad mágica.
1. Uno

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

_**Resumen: **_El ministerio de Magia decide absolver de los cargos a Sirius Black de los que se lo acusa con la condición de que tome a una mujer en matrimonio para demostrar que es un responsable mago que puede ser reintegrado a la comunidad mágica. Pero él no piensa dejar que algo como el matrimonio se interponga en su camino, por lo que elabora un rebuscado plan y recibirá la ayuda de la persona menos esperada… Y esa personita hará que su plan salga de camino y entre en los terrenos del amor.

**Carta de malas noticias.**

Aquella mujer que tenía sobre él montándolo no dejaba de gritar su nombre o, más bien, el nombre falso que él le había dado para así evitarse problemas venideros con ella. No deseaba vérselas por nada en el mundo con Sheryl, Saray, Tory…o como sea que se llamase. Tenía un cuerpo decente y excitante, pero su mente era como la de una caja vacía llena de nada.

Se estaba aburriendo. La tenía sobre él, gimiendo, gritando, entrando y saliendo de ella pero la excitación estaba desapareciendo poco a poco a medida de que pasaba el tiempo. ¿Por qué era? Tal vez porque ahora que la miraba no la encontraba tan hermosa como esa hora anterior cuando la encontró en el bar muggle y la llevó para aquel motel de cuarta. Ahora se daba cuenta que tenía la nariz un tanto torcida a la derecha, una ceja más curvada que la otra y uno de sus senos era más pequeño. Además, la pintura roja de las uñas que lucía hacían ver su piel más enfermiza… Esto tenía que acabar pronto. La hizo girar para quedar sobre ella y comenzó a penetrarla con mayor rapidez intentando concentrarse sólo en la excitación del acto. Ella gritó, aún más, cuando llegó al clímax. Él no tardó en seguirle y, con la respiración agitada, se apartó de su cuerpo dejándose caer a su lado en la cama.

-Eso fue… genial- dijo la mujer hablando entrecortadamente a causa de la falta de aire.

-Sí… - fue todo lo que él atinó a decir.

La mujer giró su cuerpo y colocó un brazo sobre su pecho. Sirius alzó la mano acarició lentamente el brazo intentando reconfortarla sabiendo que ese sería la última vez que se verían. La respiración de la mujer se hizo mucho más pausada y profunda y, en unos pocos minutos, se quedó dormida. En ese momento él aprovechó para zafarse de ese agarre apartando con cuidado el brazo de ella y colocándolo alrededor de una de las almohadas.

Buscó su ropa regada por el suelo de aquella habitación y se vistió de prisa sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Acercándose a la cama se inclinó y dejó un casto beso en la frente de ella.

-Gracias, preciosa- le dijo en un susurro al oído.

La mujer sonrió entre sueños mientras se abrazaba más a la almohada. Sirius sacó su varita y apuntó a la cabeza de ella. Era mejor que no tuviera un recuerdo de él. Solamente alteraría un poco sus recuerdos para que no se sintiera tan desesperada ni mal al darse cuenta que había despertado desnuda y sola en aquel sitio. Murmuró el hechizo y, sin mirar atrás, salió de allí directo a su casa.

Caminó por las calles lentamente. Deseaba disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche sin preocuparse por nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía hacerlo y no iba a desperdiciar el placer que esto le ocasionaba apareciéndose directamente. Dejaba que la fresca brisa nocturna de Londres acariciara su rostro y enfriara su cuerpo. Alzó el rostro mientras caminaba para contemplas las estrellas y sonrió cuando vio la luna. Cuando había estado en Azkaban sólo veía el cielo nocturno atreves de la diminuta ventaba que había en su celda y luego de escapar, antes de que el señor Oscuro fuera derrotado, sólo podía verlo si estaba transformado en perro en esas escapadas que hacía sin que la Orden se enterase. Pero ahora ya era libre, ya podía caminar por las calles de las ciudades sin temer a que alguien lo viera para atacarlo y así llevarlo nuevamente a prisión.

Ingresó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y fue directo a la cocina para tomar un rápido refrigerio antes de irse a dormir hasta quién sabe qué hora de la mañana. Pero en ese momento una carta apareció de repente sobre su mesa. Él miró asombrado aquel sobre que llevaba su nombre escrito con prolijas letras negras sin moverse. Sabía de quién era. La primera vez que una carta de esas había aparecido en su mesa se asombró pero ahora ya era historia vieja. Suspiró y la tomó. Abrió el sobre, sacó el pergamino que contenía y lo leyó.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta!- soltó gritando mientras volvía a releer aquellas palabras.

Sin más desapareció de allí y volvió a aparecerse en los terrenos lindantes a Hogwarts y, en menos de cinco minutos, estaba en el despacho de la directora.

Sirius tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos con desesperación, tirando los mechones de su oscuro cabello como si de los intentara arrancar de raíz e iba de un lado al otro mientras tenía la mirada atenta de Minerva sobre él.

Las noticias que le daban eran malas, de hecho, no podían ser peores, o tal vez sí pero la cuestión era que aquello era retorcido, inaudito, inverosímil pero tal real como si alguien decía que su madre era una arpía.

-Ten calma, Sirius- le dijo Minerva desde su asiento.

¿Calmarse? ¿Calmarse? ¿Cómo podría calmarse cuando acababa de leer aquellas terribles noticias en esa fatídica carta? Cuando, por fin, él creía que conseguía su ansiada libertad… ¡Venían con esto!

-Esto es una completa mierda burocrática que el maldito gobierno…

-Sirius, deja de maldecir-pidió con paciencia McGonagall.

-¡Maldeciré todo lo que quiera! ¡Por Merlín, Minerva! ¿No me digas que estás de acuerdo con esto?

-Sinceramente, creo que tal vez una esposa te vendrá bien… Mira a Harry. Hace un año que está comprometido con la señorita Weasley y, dentro de unos meses, cuando ella termine el colegio, se casarán.

-Mi ahijado tiene ese aire de marido servicial, jefe de familia y todo eso, pero yo no, Minerva. ¡No quiero casarme y no lo haré!

La mujer frunció los labios y miró a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados como lo hacía cada vez que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia e intentaba contenerse por no gritar.

-Pareces un chiquillo malcriado que no consigue lo que quiere- le dijo seria- Sigo pensando que te haría bien llevar las responsabilidades de un matrimonio sobre tus hombros para ver si así te encaminas un poco.

-Estuve confinado prácticamente la mitad de mi vida ¿Quieres que vuelva a eso?- le preguntó Sirius ofendido por las palabras de la mujer.

-¿A caso vez al matrimonio como una prisión?- le preguntó sorprendida ella.

-Exactamente- afirmó él asintiendo con la cabeza para acentuar aquella respuesta- ¡Y nadie me obligará a casarme! ¡Me niego rotundamente!

-Sirius…

-No, Minerva. ¿Hace cuanto que me conoces? Sabes que yo no soy de esos que están con sólo una mujer durante mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé- aseguró ella- Pero ahora tendrás que casarte y serle fiel a tu esposa.

-Claro que lo seré… Digo, si me casara lo sería… ¡Pero no lo voy a hacer!

Minerva suspiró y masajeó suavemente su frente porque empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza.

-¿Acaso quieres volver a prisión, Sirius?

-¡Por Merlín que no!

-Entonces tienes que casarte. El ministerio te absuelve de la acusación del asesinato de Pettigrew, admitiendo su error. Pero no lo hacen con el delito de haberte fugado de Azkaban para intentar cometer el delito por el cual te encarcelaron ni el de permanecer prófugo por tantos años.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados pudriéndome en esa celda?

-No, Sirius, no te justifiques ni obligues a que ellos lo hagan con su accionar porque no lo harán. La decisión ya está tomada y lo que digas carecerá de importancia. Tienes que casarte para demostrarles que eres responsable, un buen ciudadano que no hará quedar mal al gobierno ni intentará alguna clase de tonterías… Tienes que casarte porque si no lo haces te mandaran a cumplir la condena por el resto de las acusaciones que hay en contra de ti.

-Pero…

-Déjame terminar- lo interrumpió ella- Te casarás y demostrarás que te has convertido en un mago medianamente decente. Tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo y la tomarás. ¡Incluso te dan un puesto de trabajo si lo deseas!

-Pero yo no lo deseo. No quiero trabajar como Auror y mucho menos en las oficinas. Solamente haría el papeleo sin ni siquiera poder disfrutar de la emoción de cazar a los malos.

-Sin embargo, si aceptas, no estarás rodeado de Dementores. Así que elije, Sirius ¿Matrimonio o prisión?

Sirius tragó saliva ruidosamente y agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Sabía que Minerva tenía razón. Tenia que tomar una decisión. ¿Se casaba, iba a prisión o huía?

Se sentó en la silla que había frente a escritorio de la mujer.

-Mmm… interesante- musitó.

-¿Qué es interesante?- inquirió Minerva.

-La tercera opción- respondió.

-¿Cuál es la tercera opción?- inquirió Minerva mirándolo confusa.

-La de huir.

-La de… ¡¿Huír?- exclamó mirándolo asombrada- ¡Sirius Black!

Él sonrió tristemente.

-Era una broma, Minerva- le dijo.

-¡Son esas clases de bromas e impertinencias las que te llevaron a esto! Ya no eres un muchachito, Sirius…

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya lo sé, pero tampoco soy tan viejo como tu…

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices!- lo amenazó apuntándolo con la punta de su varita- Puedo ser… vieja… pero eso conlleva a tener más conocimiento- hizo una pausa en la que aspiró profundamente- Ahora, volviendo al tema anterior, ¿Vas a casarte o no?

-¿Casarme?- meditó en voz alta- Tal vez. Según tengo entendido no hay ninguna cláusula que estipule el tiempo de dicho matrimonio.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Del tiempo que debo permanecer casado.- explicó con calma- Pueden ser dos meses o tres, como máximo para hacerles creer que respeto sus malditas leyes… Luego pediré la anulación o el divorcio, lo que sea.

Ahora sí, Minerva estaba enojada. Se paró de un brinco al oír eso apoyando sus manos con un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa mientras lo miraba con los labios apretados transformados en una línea delgada.

-Jamás pensé que fueras a hacer una cosa así- dijo sin levantar la voz pero con fiereza- No cuentes con mi apoyo si haces tal crueldad.

-¿Crueldad? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Y todavía preguntas? ¿Dónde encontrarás una mujer que acepte tal cosa? Porque jamás te permitiré que engañes a alguna…

Sirius estaba por responder pero en ese momento se escuchó una voz suave y tranquila que venía de la puerta que lo interrumpió.

-Yo lo haré.

Ambos giraron el rostro hacia allí y vieron la mirada soñadora pero segura de Luna.

_**¡Hola a todos! **__**Sí, lo sé, esto es totalmente irrisorio y un tanto ridículo. Pero me gustaría que le den una oportunidad... **_


	2. Dos

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

_**Resumen: **_El ministerio de Magia decide absolver de los cargos a Sirius Black de los que se lo acusa con la condición de que tome a una mujer en matrimonio para demostrar que es un responsable mago que puede ser reintegrado a la comunidad mágica. Pero él no piensa dejar que algo como el matrimonio se interponga en su camino, por lo que elabora un rebuscado plan y recibirá la ayuda de la persona menos esperada… Y esa personita hará que su plan salga de camino y entre en los terrenos del amor.

**Acontecimiento inesperado.**

Minerva no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ni lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca levemente desencajada. Y Sirius no se encontraba en un estado muy diferente que el de la mujer.

-¡Señorita Lovegood!-exclamó McGonagall con los labios apretados- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Luna dio un par de pasos dentro del despacho y cuando sintió la mirada de Sirius sobre ella giró sus ojos grises para mirarlo durante unos segundos antes de volver hacia la profesora y contestarle.

-La profesora Sprout me mandó buscarla para avisar que hay un alumno que tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería ya que se descompensó en su clase.

-¿Y eso le da derecho a escuchar conversaciones que no le conciernen? ¡Qué vergüenza debería sentir! ¡Y 30 puntos menos a Ravenclaw por tal osadía! Ahora, váyase…

-Un momento, Minerva- la interrumpió Sirius- Yo quiero hablar con Luna.

-¿No me digas que estás considerando este absurdo ofrecimiento?- inquirió ella mirando asombrada al hombre- Es impensable… ¡Sirius ella es una niña! ¡No puedes casarte con ella?

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él mirando a la mujer como si fuera ella la que estuviera loca al no comprender su razonamiento-Luna es mayor de edad y puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Tiene razón, profesora- aseguró Luna asintiendo con la cabeza mientras daba otros pasos más al interior del despacho.

-¡Silencio señorita Lovegood! Usted no podrá participar de tan desquiciado plan.

-Pero usted no podrá impedirlo, Profesora- le dijo ella avanzando el resto del camino hasta al lado de la silla de Sirius.

Minera abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Luna Lovegood la estaba desafiando! Ni en sus más remotos y excéntricos pensamientos imaginó que esto pudiera llegar a suceder.

Sirius miró primero a Luna y luego a Minerva totalmente divertido. Aquella muchachita era un verdadero caso. Había escuchado que la llamaban "lunática" ya que era algo extravagante y rara pero a él no le importaba. Podría sobrevivir con ella durante dos o tres meses de matrimonio para hacerle creer al Ministerio que había aceptado sus órdenes. Además, tenía que admitir, que era algo linda, con esa cara tan angelical y esos ojos claros llenos de ensoñación.

-Tiene razón, profesora- dijo Sirius repitiendo las mismas palabras que Luna había dicho momentos antes.

La mujer cerró la boca y apretó sus labios haciéndolos una delgada línea blanca. Los nudillos de su mano que mantenía aferrada al borde de la mesa estaban blancos a causa de la presión que ejercía en ese agarre.

-No permitiré que usted haga tal cosa.- le dijo a Luna mirándola con algo muy semejante al odio- Está en el colegio…

-Sólo le falta un mes- argumentó Sirius.

-Pero en ese mes no permitiré ningún tipo de contacto entre ustedes. Si desea terminar en este colegio, señorita Lovegood, tendrá que abstenerse a cumplir mis órdenes.

-De acuerdo- dijo la joven asintiendo con la cabeza dejando a todos asombrados.

-¿De acuerdo?- inquirió Sirius mirándola asombrado.

¿Así de fácil se rendía? Había escuchado alguna que otra historia de ella pero todas las describían como valiente.

-Sí- afirmó de nuevo Luna mirándolo.

-Bueno, entonces puede retirarse ya mismo.- ordenó McGonagall.

Luna asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto dejando a Sirius asombrado. ¡Ya se había hecho la idea de tener que casarse con la pequeña! ¿Dónde encontraría otra mujer que estuviera dispuesta a aceptar casarse con él por un par de meses?

Molesto, se levantó del sillón y miró a la directora del colegio con molestia antes de dar media vuelta y salir de allí sin dirigirle la palabra. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a arruinarle sus planes? No haría daño a nadie casándose por ese corto tiempo. Porque, a pesar de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener McGonagall, él no engañaría de ninguna forma a nadie para hacerle creer que aquello era por amor. Si se casaba, iba a dejarle muy en claro a la afortunada mujer que aquello no era más que puro papelerío y teatro.

Salió del castillo dirigiéndose al pueblo de Hogsmeade para tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas. Madame Rosmerta, hermosa como siempre a pesar de los años, atendía a algunos de sus clientes que se sentaban en la barra. Él prefirió ocupar una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta en uno de los rincones menos iluminados ya que por más que el Ministerio lo haya declarado inocente ante el cargo de asesinato y lo hayan publicado en El Profeta, los magos todavía no se acostumbraban por completo a su presencia. Recordaba perfectamente la primera semana que salió a la calle teniendo que soportar los cuchicheos a sus espaldas y las miradas llenas de asombro y desconfianza. Había sentido rabia e impotencia ante este hecho. Un encarcelamiento tan injusto como el suyo había destruido toda su vida. Pero, afortunadamente aquello había menguado. Al menos, las personas eran un poco más discretas a la hora de murmurar sobre él.

Uno de los empleados de aquel lugar se le acercó. Era un muchachito que pasaba los veinte, delgaducho y con cabello muy corto. Al principio, el joven no lo reconoció pero cuando lo hizo su mirada se hizo más precavida, casi temerosa. Cansado de todo aquello decidió poner en práctica su encanto con la dueña del local.

-Bu… buenas…- comenzó a decir el joven pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-Dile a Rosmerta que quiero que ella me atienda- le dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que iba y venía detrás de la barra.

No es que quisiera intentar algo con ella, solamente deseaba divertirse un rato y demostrarle al mundo que Sirius Black había regresado.

-Ella está…

Pero ante una de las miradas que le dirigió Sirius el muchacho se calló y dando media vuelta fue a buscar a su jefa. Sirius lo siguió con la vista y vio como el jovencito le susurraba al oído de Rosmerta mientras hacía una seña con la cabeza hacia donde estaba él. Rosmerta siguió con la mirada y cuando lo vio sonrió. Rápidamente se encaminó hacia la mesa que él ocupaba acarreando consigo una jarra de Cerveza de Mantequilla.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó la mujer con alegría- ¡Jamás imaginé volver a verte por aquí!

-Aquí me tienes, querida- le dijo éste levantándose para tomar la jarra y, sin soltar la mano de la mujer, depositar un delicado beso en el dorso de ésta.

-¡Oh, siempre tan galante!-dijo ella apartándose algo ruborizada.

Le tendió la jarra a Sirius y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que tenía la mesa. Sirius se sentó en la de enfrente. Tomó un sorbo de la jarra y volvió a sonreír a la mujer.

-¿Cómo has estado Sirius? Leí el artículo que salió en El Profeta anunciado de tu liberación… Debo admitir que me sorprendió… Aunque, claro, Dumbledore había anunciado tiempo antes que eras inocente.

-Lo has leído tu y todo el mundo mágico- le contestó él- Pero las viejas costumbres no se pierden- comentó lanzando una mirada alrededor y comprobando que varias cabezas lo contemplaba.

Al ser descubiertas, giraron rápidamente y continuaron en un pobre intento de aparentar que nada había estado ocurriendo.

-¡Bah!- dijo la mujer haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia a este hecho- No tienes que hacerles caso.

En realidad, le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensasen de él. Lo que no quería era llamar demasiado la atención en eventos como el que prontamente vendría. El casamiento de Harry con Ginny Weasley era un acontecimiento que debía tener la atención en la pareja no en un ex presidiaron prófugo.

-¿Y dime, Rosmerta, qué ha pasado en tu vida todo este tiempo?- le pregunto dejándola hablar.

La conversación que mantuvieron rodó alrededor de esa pregunta. Si algo había aprendido Sirius en el largo trayecto de su vida que estuvo con las mujeres era que para llegar al corazón de una había dos opciones: obsequios o dejarlas hablar. Y como no tenía intenciones más que pasar ese rato (y no tenía ninguna joya a mano) decidió que la mejor opción en esta ocasión era dejarla hablar. ¡Y vaya que hablaba! Ya se había olvidado que Rosmerta tenía esa vena cotilla latente en alguna parte. Contó no solo de su vida sino que también la de alguno de los más distinguidos clientes del local (incluidos algunos profesores del colegio), esparciendo chismes y rumores que lo divirtieron y entretuvieron por un buen rato.

-Entonces…- estaba diciendo Rosmerta mientras reía con una mano cubriéndose la boca- Entonces, el mago dijo…

Pero Sirius no pudo enterarse de qué fue lo que dijo el mago porque en ese momento un Patronus apareció con forma de liebre. Dejó sobre la mesa la jarra que estaba llevándose a la boca y contempló aquella figura reconociéndola inmediatamente a pesar de no haberla visto nunca antes.

_Luna_. El nombre de la jovencita resonó en su mente.

-Discúlpame, Rosmerta- dijo rápidamente mientras dejaba dinero sobre la mesa para pagar lo que había consumido-Tengo que marcharme.

-Ah… Bueno… Sí, claro… yo…

-Sí, después hablamos.

Se levantó de un salto de la silla sin apartar la mirada de aquella liebre. La vio salir de aquel local y él comenzó a seguirla. Estaba más que seguro que la muchachita lo había mandado a buscar y que aquel patronus lo llevaría a dónde ella se encontraba. Y no se equivocó. Siguió a la liebre por unas cuantas calles hasta que se encontró con una especie de callejón que se abría por dentro de dos edificios. Allí se encontraba Luna esperándolo. Ella alzó la vista al escuchar sus pasos.

-¡Qué bien que no te atraparon los Skowtoas!-fue lo primero que le dijo con un tono lleno de alivio.

Sirius frunció el ceño, perplejo por este comentario. ¿Qué rayos eran los Skowtoas? Pero tampoco le interesaba en ese momento conocer la respuesta de eso así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Sí, vi a un par siguiéndome pero logré despistarlos.- le contestó divertido e irónico a la vez.

Pero Luna, ajena a eso, pareció aún más aliviada al oír aquello.

-Eso fue toda una hazaña. Por lo general son muy difíciles de perder.- hizo una pausa y con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer su patronus.

-Este… eh…- Sirius titubeó pero sin borrar su sonrisa- ¿No era que ibas a obedecer a Minerva?

-Sí- aseguró con convicción Luna- Pero ella no me ordenó quedarme en el castillo para no verte.

-Tienes razón- le dijo riendo él pero luego se puso serio- Luna… ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

La jovencita lo miró directamente a los ojos. Así, con el rostro tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna cuarto creciente de aquella noche, parecía tan etérea, casi irreal.

-Porque creo que te amo- le contestó ella con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios dejando a Sirius en shock.


	3. Tres

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Indagaciones sobre los Lovegood.**

Luna contemplaba a Sirius sin decir una palabra. El hombre tenía los ojos inmensamente abiertos, la mandíbula inferior de su boca entreabierta y, a pesar de no poder distinguirlo bien a causa de la penumbra, podía notar el asombro.

Sirius intentaba encontrar algún hilo conector en sus pensamientos que lo hiciera reaccionar de ese estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba. Pero le resultó muy difícil lograrlo ya que en su cabeza no había nada más que aquellas palabras que había dicho la muchacha, palabras que resonaban una y otra vez sin darle descanso.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Luna acercándosele un poco y mirándolo preocupada.

¿Bien? Se preguntaba cómo podría llegar a estar bien después de semejante confesión. Tal vez debía admitir su error y asegurar que McGonagall había tenido razón al decir que aquella idea era realmente absurda.

-Eh…- intentó hablar-¿Estás… segura de que me… amas?

Dijo aquella última palabra como si fuera una de las peores penurias que pudiera llegar a sucederle.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Luna con seguridad y convicción- Si no te amara no habría aceptado. Pero ya se me pasará.

Sirius estaba cada vez mas confundido.

-¿Se te pasará?- inquirió.

-Sí. Como te diste cuenta, los Skowtoas andan rondando. Estoy segura que uno me picó sin que me diera cuenta antes de entrar al despacho de la directora y por eso cuando te vi me enamoré.

Sirius mordió el interior de sus mejillas intentando no reírse. Aquella pequeña de verdad creía en esas cosas que para él eran desconocidas. Pero si para ella eso era excusa suficiente como para aceptar casarse con él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Además, estaba seguro después de esta irracional explicación, si, verdaderamente, la pequeña sentía algo por él se le pasaría rápidamente cuando viera cómo en realidad era. No es que se considerara un hombre con muchos defectos (incluso muchas mujeres lo consideraban irresistible y encantador) pero tenía unos cuantos que estaba seguro que no gustarían.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es amor?- quiso saber.

-Es muy fácil- dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿Qué sentiste la última vez que te enamoraste?

Él la contempló extrañado de nuevo, al principio con perplejidad pero luego con diversión. ¡Le encantaba esta pequeña! Siempre decía algo que lo tomaba por sorpresa.

-Jamás me enamoré- confesó sonriendo- Tendrás que decírmelo.

Luna sonrió.

-Ya lo sabrás cuando lo hagas. Si te lo digo, arruinaré la sorpresa.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-La de enamorarse.

Sirius rió con ganas. Aquella conversación era completamente absurda, no tenía sentido pero ella decía todo como si estuviera completamente convencida de sus palabras. Seguramente lo estaba y Sirius no haría nada por contradecirla y arruinarle esa inocencia y felicidad natural que parecía sobresalir de la joven.

-Será mejor que me marche- dijo Luna mirando el cielo- Se está haciendo demasiado tarde.

Sirius asintió. Ya era demasiado tarde por la noche… y ahora que lo pensaba…

-¿Tenías clases tan tarde con la profesora Sprout? Ya era pasada la hora de la cena cuando aparecí en el castillo- le dijo mirándola con curiosidad.

-La profesora Sprout nos estaba mostrando la forma correcta de cultivar Lirios negros- explicó ella con calma-Y como sólo se abren de noche…

-Sí, entiendo- dijo Sirius- Bueno, Luna… Es verdad que tienes que irte pero no hemos hablado de lo esencial así que te propongo que nos veamos de nuevo. ¿Te parece?

Luna asintió sonriendo.

-Puedo salir mañana a la noche nuevamente- le indicó.

-Excelente. ¿Te parece que nos veamos mañana a las diez aquí?

-Sí.

Luna subió la capucha de su capa cubriendo todo aquel cabello rubio que parecía ser tan suave. Sin contenerse, Sirius se acercó a ella y cubrió mejor aquella cabellera y no tan accidentalmente rozó un mechón comprobando que en realidad sí era suave.

-No quiero que te descubran y te expulsen- le dijo a modo de excusar su comportamiento mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-No lo harán- aseguró Luna.

Ante sus ojos Luna desapareció. O al menos eso pensó hasta que bajó los ojos al suelo al sentir un suave ulular y contempló una pequeña lechuza marrón. No podía creerlo. La pequeña Luna era una animaga. La lechuza comenzó a mover sus alas hasta alzar vuelo. Dio un par de vueltas por sobre la cabeza de Sirius a modo de despedida y luego voló en dirección al castillo.

Sirius no borró la sonrisa de su rostro en todo el trayecto desde allí hasta su casa. Estaba seguro que no se aburriría esos meses que estaría casado con la pequeña Luna.

-¿Quién es?

Sirius alzó la mirada para ver a Lupin que estaba frente a él contemplándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quién es quién?- preguntó él a su vez.

-La mujer- contestó su amigo- No puedo atribuirle esa sonrisa a nada más.

-No es lo que crees- le aseguró sin dejar de sonreír- Es una mujer… pero no se trata de sólo sexo.

Remus resopló.

-¿No me digas que piensas que te enamoraste?- le preguntó.

-No, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- le preguntó él mirando a su amigo como si hubiera dicho una atrocidad- Es sólo una… amiga que me ayuda a resolver ciertos problemas que se presentaron.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- inquirió rápidamente Remus.

-Después te contaré bien- le dijo- Primero quiero hablar con ella bien para aclarar ciertos puntos.

-Sirius, no sé qué está pasando pero no me gusta nada de este misterio- le dijo serio- Somos amigos ¿No? Puedes confiar en mí.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Claro que confiaba en Remus. Lo conocía de casi toda la vida y no podía pensar en una mejor persona para tener como amigo, pero el problema estaba en que si él le contaba la verdad cabía la posibilidad (y con eso quería decir que había cien por ciento de posibilidades de que sucediera) de que Remus no comprendiera la situación e intentara convencerlo de que lo que estaba por hacer era un error. Y él no tenía ganas de escuchar a su amigo ni a la mujer de éste (porque estaba seguro de que Hermione se enteraría) darle un largo discurso de porqué lo que estaba por hacer estaba mal.

-Confío en ti- le aseguró- Pero prefiero que hablemos más adelante de esto.

-Eso no augura nada bueno- comentó más para sí que para Sirius.

-No es nada tan malo- le aseguró con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y salir de la sala sin lograr tranquilizar a Remus.

Caminó hacia su habitación. Si esa noche, cuando viera a Luna, lograban llegar a un acuerdo respecto a lo que iba a ser ese "matrimonio" iba a entregarle el anillo que demostrara que pronto se convertiría en la señora Black. Rió divertido al imaginar lo que diría su madre, o mejor dicho, gritaría, si se enterase de lo que iba a acontecer. Y estaba seguro que el cuadro de ella que colgaba en la entrada lo haría cuando Luna viniera a vivir allí. Porque se suponía que tendrían que aparentar ser una pareja verdadera y vivir separados no era la mejor opción.

Entró a su habitación y fue directamente al compartimento secreto que había detrás de un viejo retrato de uno de sus antepasados. El anciano de la pintura sólo lo miró con desprecio cuando él dijo la contraseña que permitía la abertura de aquel compartimento. Metió la mano allí dentro y rescató del interior una pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color verde. La metió dentro del bolsillo interior de su saco.

Caminó lentamente hacia su cama y se recostó en ella colocando entre el respaldar y su espalda unas cuantas almohadas para mayor comodidad. Miró a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño. Todo parecía ser demasiado anticuado y necesitaba una urgente renovación. No sólo en esa habitación sino que en el resto de la casa. No estaba seguro que a Luna le gustase aquel sitio, probablemente no, ya que ella era una joven llena de vida y no encajaría en aquella casa tan oscura. Aunque, si lo pensaba, no conocía en absoluto a Luna como para saber qué le gustaba y qué no. Tampoco sabía nada de su familia. Se había enterado que su padre había sido el escritor del Quisquilloso, una revista que siempre lo divirtió incluso cuando sacaban tontas y absurdas notas sobre él; pero luego de que un grupo de mortífagos atacara la casa del hombre y éste resultara gravemente herido la revista había dejado de ser publicada. Así que no tenía idea de qué había sido de él ni cómo mantenía económicamente a su hija.

Tendría que preguntarle a Luna. Si, después de todo, ella iba a ser su esposa y, sin importar que fuera por un corto tiempo, sería descortés de su parte no conocer nada sobre sus gustos y su vida.

Esperó con paciencia, aunque en realidad, sin saber porqué, se sentía impaciente por volverla a ver. Bajó nuevamente a la cocina una hora antes de su "cita". Remus ya se había ido y no podía entretenerse con él. Pero podía ir a visitarlo y así, de paso, ver a Hermione e intentar robarle alguna que otra información sobre su futura esposa.

Asegurándose que llevaba el anillo todavía en el interior de su bolsillo desapareció de allí y reapareció frente a la casa de los Lupin. Todavía le costaba creer que su amigo se haya enamorado y casado con Hermione. No se quejaba, puesto que sabía que ambos se quería mucho, pero cuando se enteró se llevó una fuerte sorpresa.

Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos varias veces consecutivas con un ritmo que había adoptado para anunciar su llegada. En seguida ésta se abrió y dejó entrever a Hermione.

-Hola, Sirius- lo saludó ella sonriendo- Pasa, Remus está en la sala leyendo un libro.

No le extrañó escuchar eso.

-¿Nos acompañas, preciosa?- le dijo tendiéndole el brazo para guiarla empezando a planear el modo correcto para robarle información sin levantar sospechas.

Hermione sonrió mientras tomaba el brazo de Sirius. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esos coqueteos inofensivos del hombre.

Remus alzó la vista cuando los escuchó entrar y frunció el ceño, simulando estar ofendido por lo que veía.

-¡Traición!- dijo- ¡¿Quieres robarte a mi Hermione?

La joven se separó de Sirius y se fue a sentar al lado de su marido dejándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Sirius se sentó enfrente de la pareja y sonrió al verlos tan felices. Él no necesitaba robarle la esposa a nadie, ya pronto tendría por unos meses una propia.

-¿A qué se debe esta imprevista visita?- le preguntó Remus a Sirius.

-¿A caso no puedo venir a visitar a mi buen amigo?- inquirió a su vez.

Remus y Hermione intercambiaron miradas cómplices que Sirius no tardó mucho en interpretar correctamente. Claro que aquel comportamiento no era normal en él. Su intento de no levantar sospechas se había ido a la mierda en cuanto hizo esa visita, pero ya estaba allí y no podía desperdiciar su tiempo.

-Si, necesito algo de ustedes- les dijo finalmente- Más bien… de Hermione.

La joven lo contempló confusa pero, como siempre, dispuesta a ayudar.

-Claro- dijo ella- ¿Qué deseas?

-¿Tienes algunas revistas del Quisquilloso viejas? Sólo leí algunas y siempre me gustaron. Sobre todos las que hablaban de mí.- expuso.

-Eh… creo que hay una caja con ellas y algunos periódicos por algún lado- contestó pensativa.

-Creo que están en el ático- indicó Remus.

Si al menos podían hacer leer a su amigo unas cuantas revistas viejas, ellos estaban medianamente contentos.

-Es una lástima que ya no las publiquen- comentó Sirius ocultando su verdadero interés.

-Es que el padre de Luna ya no puede hacerlo- explicó Hermione mientras se paraba e iba a buscar la caja.

-¿No puede?- preguntó a Remus que se había quedado allí.

Éste hizo una mueca.

-Xenophilius Lovegood nunca fue conocido por ser un mago completamente cuerdo- comenzó a decir Remus- No sé si te habrás enterado del ataque que sufrió a manos de mortífagos hace dos años…

-He oído algo.

-Bueno, después de que su parte de su casa se derrumbó sobre él quedó… mal. Muy mal, de hecho. Tuvo varios golpes en su cabeza que lo dejaron perturbado. La única que lo visita es Luna, su hija. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

Sirius contuvo una sonrisa.

-Creo haberla visto- le contestó.

-Es ella la que se encargó de internarlo en San Mungo y, después, reconstruir su casa. Harry, Ron y Hermione la ayudaron. Pobrecita, es muy fuerte esa pequeña… y algo excéntrica.

En ese momento apareció Hermione con una caja mediana entre sus brazos.

-¡Aquí están!- le dijo entregándosela- Estoy segura que te entretendrás pero si quieres un poco más de lectura ligera puedes pasarte por la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

Sirius sonrió.

-Si, claro- fue toda la respuesta que le dio sobre el tema-Te agradezco por las revistas, Hermione. Será mejor que me vaya porque tengo una cita a la cual presentarme.

-¿A esta hora?- inquirió extrañada la joven.

-Cariño- le dijo Remus a su esposa- Se trata de una mujer.

-¡oh! Eh… entonces… intenta recordar su nombre, al menos- le aconsejó ella.

-Lo haré- le aseguró con sinceridad Sirius antes de salir de allí.


	4. Cuatro

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Acuerdo.**

Luna llegó al callejón en el que iba a encontrarse con Sirius cinco minutos antes de que el reloj tocara las diez. Le había resultado fácil poder salir del castillo. Con sólo caminar hasta la torre de las lechuzas, transformarse en una y salir volando de allí con tranquilidad había logrado escapar del castillo y de la experta mirada de McGonagall que la había seguido furtivamente durante todo ese día vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos para ver si no se encontraba a escondidas con Sirius.

Aunque si hubiera sido descubierta mucho no le habría importado porque estaba enamorada de Sirius y de tan sólo saber que pronto lo vería sentía unas extrañas sensaciones en la boca de su estómago, como si cientos de plumas de fénix flotaran allí dentro haciéndole cosquillas.

Espera que el efecto de la picadura de los Skowtoas no duraran más de esos meses que ella estaba casada con Sirius porque sino temía verse en un gran problema. Ella no quería amarlo ya que comprendía que él no sentía lo mismo pero no era de esas personas que sufrían por tales complejos; simplemente se había resignado y admitido la verdad. No le gustaba mentirse a sí misma y mucho menos a los demás, por eso había sido sincera con Sirius diciéndole que lo amaba.

Se sentó al borde de la acera a esperar a que el tiempo pasara. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de Skowtoas. No quería arriesgarse a que alguno le picara nuevamente y aumentara los efectos del anterior. Afortunadamente, una vez su padre le había contado una historia de un amigo de un viejo primo que ya había muerto hacía unos cuantos años atrás, que había descubierto la manera de repeler a los Skowtoas. Era sencillo. Sólo tenía que colocar en su cabello una flor de Gardenia azul cuyo aroma los repelía. Había tardado en encontrar esa clase de planta pero luego de hablar con Neville e ir al sitio que le había recomendado, lo había conseguido.

Rebuscó dentro del pequeño bolso que había llevado y sacó una manzana que comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras esperaba a que Sirius apareciera.

Y Sirius no tardó demasiado en aparecer. La vio allí sentada y sonrió al notar que llevaba una bella flor adornando su cabello. ¿A caso había querido verse linda para él? Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, se veía bien con ella y desde donde él estaba podía sentir aquella suave fragancia.

Se acercó lentamente a donde estaba y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola- le dijo ella con calma mientras mordía un trozo de manzana.

-Hola, Luna. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- le contestó risueña mientras sonreía-La profesora McGonagall me siguió todo el día e interceptó todas mis cartas pensando que alguna era tuya.

-Lamento causarte tantos problemas- se disculpó él acercándose y robándole un bocado de la manzana que Luna tenía en su mano.

A ella no le pareció extraño aquel gesto ni dijo nada a modo de reproche.

-No importa- le contestó- Sólo eran de mi padre.

-¿Te escribe mucho?- le preguntó curioso.

-Sólo unas cuatro cartas al día. No son muchas.

No dijo nada más y, por más ganas que sintió Sirius de seguir preguntando intentando indagar sobre el padre de la joven, no lo hizo por temor a sonar demasiado imprudente y metido. Con otra persona no le importaría pero ella sería su esposa y merecía que él la tratara con respeto.

Pensó durante unos segundos cuál sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema de su casamiento pero, como siempre, Luna lo asombró cuando fue ella la que sacó el tema sin dar vueltas.

-Si debemos casarnos creo que será mejor que elijamos a nuestros padrinos de boda.

-Eh… sí. Yo elegí a Lupin.

-Y yo le pediré a Hermione.

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?- le preguntó.

Luna hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativa mirando la nada durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Qué te parece dentro de una semana? El viernes por la noche a las siete- le preguntó- Pero será un secreto y sólo nuestros padrinos lo sabrás así evitaremos que McGonagall intervenga.

-Me parece bien-respondió con calma Sirius-¿Podrás salir del colegio sin que te descubran?

-¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?- inquirió ella mirándolo confundida por aquella pregunta que le resultó extraña.

-No sé… pensé que tal vez tendrías inconvenientes en escabullirte.

-No los tendré- le aseguró volviendo a morder su manzana.

Sirius se distrajo unos segundos viendo como los labios de Luna parecían más apetitosos cuando ella hacía aquello. Pero rápidamente apartó esa clase de pensamientos de su mente.

-Debemos vivir juntos para hacerles creer al Ministerio que estamos verdaderamente casados- le explicó él- ¿Tienes inconveniente de ir conmigo a vivir a Grimmauld Place?

Luna negó con la cabeza.

-¡Genial!- dijo Sirius sonriendo- Tendrás tu propia habitación y podrás acomodarla como más te guste.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando venga de visita el Reformador?- preguntó Luna.

Sirius se sorprendió.

-¿Aún hay de esos?- preguntó un tanto molesto.

-Sí. En cada matrimonio que es encargado por el Ministerio el Reformador va a dar visitas sorpresas a la pareja para comprobar que no sea una farsa.

Cosa que, evidentemente, iba a ser su matrimonio, pensó Sirius.

-Y en esas ocasiones compartiremos habitación- dijo unos momentos después de pensarlo. –Espero que no te importe.

-No me importa- le respondió con calma pero sintiendo de nuevo esas plumas flotando en el interior de su estómago.

-¡Ah!- dijo recordando que tenía dentro de su bolsillo todavía el anillo que había pensado darle- Toma… eh… No quieres que me arrodille ¿Verdad?

Luna tomó aquel cofrecito ya sabiendo cuál era el contenido pero cuando él hizo esa última pregunta lo miró asombrada.

-¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?- le preguntó.

-Es costumbre arrodillarse ante la novia cuando se le pide matrimonio- contestó con calma Sirius.

-Jamás supe de eso- comentó Luna mientras abría la cajita.

Sirius vio como sus ojos se abrían asombrados al ver aquel anillo.

-Es tan… verde- dijo Luna- y grande.

Sirius hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar aquella joya cuyo centro era una gran esmeralda rodeada por diminutos diamantes.

-Pruébatelo- le pidió.

Luna lo sacó y se lo probó. Aquel anillo bailaba alrededor de su fino y delicado dedo.

-Permíteme- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de la joven.

Sacó su varita y apuntó al anillo murmurando un hechizo hasta hacerlo encajar perfectamente en el dedo de Luna. Guardó nuevamente su varita y, antes de soltarle la mano se inclinó y dejó un beso justo encima del anillo pero logrando que sus labios tocaran la piel de la mano de Luna.

Mientras alzaba la cabeza para verla le sonrió y soltó su mano, completamente ajeno a los latidos desaforados del corazón de la joven.

-Gracias- le respondió Luna.

Ella hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno. Estiró las piernas delante de ella ya que antes las había tenido flexionadas y suspiró.

-¿A qué viene ese suspiro?- le preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

Ella giró el rostro y lo contempló durante unos segundos.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- le preguntó ella mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro- aseguró preguntándose qué podía ser lo que quería.

-¿Me regalarías un beso? Nunca nadie me ha besado y quisiera saber cómo se siente.

Una sensación de infinita ternura invadió a Sirius. Aquella pequeña era, definitivamente, una de las personitas más maravillosas e inocentes que conoció en su vida.

-Me encantaría- le respondió mientras se inclinaba hacia el rostro de ella.

Pero Luna se apartó antes de que él pudiera llegar a tocar sus labios.

-No- le dijo- Después de que nos casemos.

Sirius la contempló asombrado pero sonriente.

-Esperaré a ese momento- le aseguró- Pero si cambias de opinión y lo deseas antes, sólo házmelo saber.

La sonrisa que Luna le dedicó lo dejó sin aliento. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Aquella muchachita sí que era hermosa!

-Será mejor que me marche- dijo ella.

Sirius se sintió un poco desilusionado a pesar de que no habían hablado de gran cosa con Luna, pero la estaba pasando bien.

-Si- dijo con cierta reticencia- Será mejor que te marches antes de que McGonagall se dé cuenta de tu ausencia.

Luna se paró y él la imitó.

-Adios- le dijo y nuevamente lo asombró cuando se le acercó y le dejó un casto beso en su mejilla.

Inocentemente se llevó la mano allí y frotó su mejilla suavemente, percibiendo aún el calor del beso fugaz. Luna le sonrió y dejó al lado de la acera el centro de la manzana.

-Para los Trullery- explicó antes de convertirse en una lechuza y marcharse volando.

-¿Qué serán los Trullery?- se preguntó Sirius en voz baja sonriendo.

Se quedó observando a la lechuza hasta que la perdió de vista para luego aparecerse en su casa. Tendría que comenzar a acomodar un poco el lugar y ver cómo le anunciaría a Remus que iba a casarse.


	5. Cinco

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Diciéndole a Remus.**

Remus miró a Sirius inclinando levemente la cabeza a un costado sin estar seguro de haber entendido bien lo que su amigo le decía. Pero estaba seguro que debía haber algún error, posiblemente él se estaba quedado sordo…

-Podrías repetir lo que me acabas de decir- le pidió.

-¡Me voy a casar!- exclamó sonriente por segunda vez.

Él había estado pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de decirle a Lunático que iba a casarse con Luna pero no había encontrado otra más apta que ser directo y sincero. Después de todo, su amigo lo conocía y ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a estos actos casi bruscos de él.

-No creo haberlo entendido- indicó Remus negando con la cabeza- ¿Qué cosa vas a hacer?

-Casarme.

-¿Quién?

-Yo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡CASARME!

Varias personas de aquel bar donde estaban bebiendo aquella noche (uno muggle al cual lo había llevado Remus) voltearon para ver a la persona que había gritado. Sirius miró a cada uno de esos rostros sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡Voy a casarme, amigos míos!- gritó en voz alta extendiendo los brazos al techo- ¡Voy a casarme!

Se escucharon aplausos, felicitaciones y deseos de buena suerte en todo el local.

Un hombre que se notaba que estaba bastante pasado de copas le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y levantó la copa de Whisky en forma de saludo.

-A la salud del novio- dijo aquel extraño.

Sirius levanto su jarro de cerveza e hizo el mismo gesto.

-A salud de la novia- brindó él.

-Sólo espero que la tuya no sea igual que la mía- comentó el hombre con la mirada brillosa producto del alcohol.

-No lo será- se aseguró Sirius- Yo sólo espero que la mía…

-¡Sirius!- gritó de repente Remus.

-¿Qué?- inquirió éste con aire inocente.

-¿Casarte?

-¡Por Merlín, Remus! Cualquiera diría que estás asombrado.

-Es que lo estoy.

-No entiendo porqué- dijo Sirius con calma mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza.

-¿Por qué? Apareces en mi casa pidiendo que te lleve a un buen bar para celebrar, acepto, venimos acá y me dices que te casarás.

Sirius lo contempló impasible esperando a que su amigo saliera de ese estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba.

-¡Te casarás!- repitió Remus-¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Con Luna, el viernes, porque el Ministerio me pidió que lo hiciera- respondió en el mismo orden en que habían sido hechas las preguntas.

-¿Luna Lovegood? ¡Por Merlín! Con razón fuiste a casa con esa tonta excusa de las revistas… ¿Ella lo sabe?

Sirius se sintió ofendido por aquella última pregunta.

-Claro que lo sabe. ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Lo siento, Sirius… Es que eres… Sirius Black. Yo pensaba que ya nada de lo que hicieras podría asombrarme pero veo que me equivoqué.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo.

Remus tomó su jarra de cerveza y apuró un largo trago antes de volver a hablar.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que te vas a casar.

-Ya te lo dije- le respondió- El Ministerio me ordenó casarme si no quería ser acusado de los cargos de fuga e intento de asesinato.

-Pero… ¿Con Luna?

-Ella se ofreció- le contó- Fui a hablar con Minerva para ver si podía ayudarme a escapar de esto y en eso Luna escuchó nuestra conversación.

-¿Y Minerva estuvo de acuerdo?

-No, claro que no. Ella intentó retener a Luna amenazándola con expulsarla. Así que por eso nos casaremos en secreto este viernes por la noche.

-Si Minerva se entera la expulsará ¿Quieres arriesgarla a eso?

-Pero no se enterará si nadie le dice. Además, no entiendo porqué hay tantos problemas si sólo será por un par de meses.

Remus lo contempló confuso.

-¿Qué cosa será por un par de meses?- le preguntó.

-Nuestros acordamos eso. ¡Yo no quiero quedarme casado por el resto de mi vida! Es… como un contrato de palabra que hicimos. Ella se ofreció a ayudarme como buena amiga que es.

-Sirius, ni siquiera le habías hablado antes de esto. Es un error. No puedes hacerlo- intentó convencerlo.-Luna es como un ángel demasiado infantil, algo excéntrica, pero inocente al fin y al cabo como un ángel… y tu, por el contrario, eres un demonio. Tanto por lo de diablo como por lo de viejo.

-¿Viejo? ¿Y eso me lo dice alguien que se acuesta todas las noches con una joven que es sólo un año mayor que Luna?

Remus se sonrojó.

-No es lo mismo.- intentó justificarse- Hermione y yo… Ella y yo somos más parecidos, nos gusta leer y aprender cosas nuevas… En cambio, Luna y tú son como el agua y el aceite.

-¿Cómo Voldemort y Dumbledore?- preguntó Sirius intentando crear una comparación más apta.

-¡Exactamente! ¿Así que te das cuenta de lo que quiero decir?

-Soy consciente de que Luna es demasiado inocente para mí pero… Yo no la voy a contagiar de alguna enfermedad incurable ni le voy a arruinar la vida. Ni siquiera pienso tocarla en este tiempo que estemos juntos.

-¿Y qué harás cuando el Reformador pida una prueba de que el matrimonio ha sido consumado?- inquirió Remus alzando una de sus cejas.

Sirius rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

-Estas normas del Ministerio son tan medievales- se quejó- ¿No pedían ver la sangre en la sábana?

-Sí, pero ya casi no hay mujeres vírgenes que lleguen al matrimonio por lo que tuvieron que adaptarse. Ahora sólo mandan a uno de sus secretarios.

-¿Y qué hace el secretario? ¿Mirar o participar?- preguntó divertido.

-¡Por Morgana, no!- exclamó Remus horrorizado ante esas sugerencias- Sólo encierra a la pareja en una habitación quitándole sus varitas por el tiempo que cree necesario.

-¿O sea que estaremos Luna y yo encerrados en una habitación hasta que a ese tipo se le dé la gana?-preguntó Sirius aunque aquello sonó más bien como una queja.

-Sólo hasta que crea que ustedes ya… quiero decir, hasta que tenga una idea de que ustedes ya…

-¿Hicimos el amor? ¿Tuvimos sexo salvaje? ¿Nos exprimimos como a dos naranjas para jugo? ¿Lo hicimos en todas las posiciones creíbles e inimaginables?

Remus contempló a su amigo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Estas demente- le dijo finalmente.

-Lo sé- respondió éste sonriendo.

-No vas a cambiar de opinión ¿Verdad?- quiso saber Remus.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión ni si me ofreces a Hermione por una noche- contestó Sirius haciendo enojar a su amigo.

-¡Eres un imbécil! Jamás vuelas si quiera a insinuar algo parecido- exclamó Remus mirándolo molesto.

-Tu preguntaste- contestó Sirius con aire inocente.

Salieron de aquel bar a los pocos minutos después de pagar y se aparecieron frente a la casa de los Lupin. Apenas lo hicieron, la puerta principal se abrió dejando salir a una furiosa Hermione.

-Ya se lo dijo- murmuró Sirius preparándose para otra bandada de palabras llenas de recriminaciones, reproches, gritos y quejas que finalmente terminarían en resignación porque, como le dijo a su amigo, no había nada en el mundo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.


	6. Seis

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**La boda.**

Él no odiaba a Hermione pero estaba tan furioso con lo que había sucedido que el sentimiento que le inspiraba era muy parecido a éste. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insoportablemente perfeccionista y sobre protectora con sus amigos? La muy embustera lo había amenazado ¡A él! Diciéndole que si no esperaba a que Luna terminara el colegio iba a ir a contarle tanto a los del Ministerio su plan… ¿Y qué fundamentos para enfrentarse a ella podría tener él ante eso? ¡Ninguno! Así que se había tenido que guardar unos cuantos comentarios despectivos hacia ella por respeto a su amigo y mirar para otro lado mientras la oía parlotear sobre lo importante de terminar los estudios. ¿Acaso no pensaba que para él también era importante que Luna terminara el colegio? Él le había dicho que en verdad le interesaba y que quería lo mejor para ella ya que tan generosa había sido al ayudarlo, pero Hermione lo había contradicho diciéndole que si eso fuera verdad no arriesgaría su estadía en el colegio de aquella manera. Pero no comprendía, ¿Qué riesgos podrían existir si nadie abría la bocota? Aunque, claro, alguien lo había amenazado con hacer precisamente esto.

Pero finalmente el día había llegado. El día en que desposaría a Luna Lovegood para hacerla convertirla en su esposa para el resto de los tres meses que duraría aquel matrimonio.

La última vez que había visto a Luna hacía sido esa noche anterior en la cual le contó a Remus sobre sus planes, pero se habían estado comunicando (aunque no se decían muchas cosas) mediante patronus. Nadie más que los Lupin, Luna y él sabría sobre la realización de aquel casamiento y lo prefería así ya que nadie podría evitarlo. Si alguien más le decía que no debía hacerlo estaba seguro que no iba a soportarlo y le lanzaría una maldición imperdonable sin miramientos.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Remus adentrándose en la habitación donde Sirius se estaba preparando.

-Ni un poco- le contestó sonriendo mirando su reflejo a través del espejo mientras se anudaba la corbata.

O al menos lo intentaba porque hacía años que no usaba un traje de gala y se le estaba complicando demasiado.

-Maldita sea- se quejó deshaciendo el nudo- Juro que es la última vez que permito que tu esposa se salga con la suya. ¡Mira que convencernos de vestirnos acorde a la situación!

Remus rió mientras caminaba a ayudar a su amigo.

-Aparta- le dijo quitando las manos de Sirius y encargándose del nudo-Te aseguro que no dirás eso cuando veas a Luna.

-¿Luna? ¿Ya llegó?- preguntó sintiendo repentinamente un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Sí, hace una hora y Hermione la encerró en una de las habitaciones- le dijo Remus adoptando un aire indiferente pero prestando atención a las expresiones de su amigo.-¡Listo! Ahora sí quedó bien.

Sirius se volvió de nuevo al espejo y se contempló. Se veía patético.

-Definitivamente el traje de gala no es lo mío- murmuró haciendo una mueca de asco en su rostro.

-¡Vamos! ¿No me vengas a decir que no quieres verte bien para Luna?

Sirius se encaminó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de ella para ponerse los zapatos que estaban al lado de ésta.

-No necesito vestirme así para verme bien- le contestó- Yo siempre soy atractivo, incluso para los ojos de mi futura esposa.

O al menos eso creía, o esperaba, o deseaba…

-Necesitas que alguien te baje de esa nube, Canuto- comentó Remus mirando a su amigo mientras lanzaba un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Qué nube?- preguntó él- Yo soy una de las personas que más cerca de la tierra vive. Soy realista y no me dejo llevar por estúpidas fantasía. Fíjate esta situación. El ministerio quería que me casase, lo haré pero seré yo quien tenga el control de la situación, no ellos.

-Si a eso llamas tu estar en la tierra- musitó Remus.

-Exacto, Lunático- dijo.

Terminó de colocarse sus zapatos y se paró.

-Estoy listo- le dijo sonriente.

La ceremonia se realizaba en el mismo salón de la casa de Grimmauld Place. Remus y Sirius habían despejado aquel sitio, limpiándolo todo y agregado algunos floreros con Orquídeas y Gladiolos blancos por insistencia de Hermione. El timbre de la casa resonó por todos lados anunciando la llegada del ministro que los uniría en matrimonio. Ante esto no tardaron en oírse en seguida los gritos del cuadro de la señora Black.

-¡Maldito traidor de la sangre, vergüenza de la pura estirpe de los Black! ¡Maldigo a ti y a tu prometida el día de su boda! ¡Que el dolor los invada…!

Sirius, molesto, se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas del cuadro con ayuda de Lupin pero no sin antes gritarles unas cuantas palabras que a su vez resonaron por toda la casa.

-Arpía insoportable- exclamó luego de hacerla callar.

-Cálmate, amigo- le dijo Remus-Ve a la sala que yo atenderé a este hombre.

Sirius asintió y se encaminó a la sala. No tardó mucho en aparecer Remus junto al Ministro de casamiento. Este era un hombre bajito, que no sobrepasaba el metro y medio, pelado y con inmensos anteojos cuadrados de marco ancho. Daba bastante gracia su aspecto ya que usaba una inmensa capa negra que lo cubría por completo.

-Sirius, aquí está el señor Whither que llevará a cabo la ceremonia.- dijo Remus formalmente- Señor Whither, éste es Sirius Black, el novio.

-Un placer, señor Black- dijo el hombre con una voz finita y chistosa que hizo que Sirius tuviera que contener una risotada para no ofenderlo-Lo felicito por su compromiso.

-Muchas gracias, señor Whither- le dijo Sirius- Ya… mi prometida ya llegará y podremos comenzar.

Justo en ese momento entró, casi corriendo, Hermione usando un formal pero simple vestido.

-Estamos listas- dijo colocándose al lado de Sirius y haciéndole una seña para que mirara en la dirección de donde ella ingresó.

Éste miró hacia allí y, literalmente, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás en toda su condenada vida habría imaginado que bajo ese aire angelical de Luna pudiera existir aquella mujer hermosa. Miro el inmaculado rostro que presumía unos labios que le parecieron carnosos y apetecibles como nunca antes, credos para torturar a los hombres que los contemplaban con licenciosos pensamientos. Y esos serenos ojos inocentes estaban adornados por pestañas claras y largas que parecían haberse multiplicado dándole un aspecto divino a su mirada. Nunca en su vida había visto una piel tal lisa y luminosa como aquella. Parecía tan suave, radiante, etérea. Y aquel vestido blanco que se aferraba a cada una de sus curvas, especialmente a la de sus pechos y sus caderas ligeramente redondeadas no hacía más que hacerle desear quitárselo. ¡Por Merlín! Sentía un extraño hormigueo en sus manos ante el intenso deseo que sentía de extenderlas y acariciarla. Era una extraña necesidad de asegurarse que no se alejaría en un segundo volando al cielo, como el ángel inalcanzable que semejaba ser.

Se veía tan joven y hermosa; y eso le hizo recordar lo viejo que era y que comparado con ella él era un anciano decrépito.

Una mano se interpuso entre sus ojos y aquella imagen de Luna que parecía ser una visión celestial haciéndolo regresar a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien, Sirius?- preguntó Remus con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Él giró el rostro hacia su amigo pero no pudo decirle ninguna palabra.

-¿No está hermosa?- preguntó Hermione con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos- ¿No, Sirius?- insistió para que él alagara a Luna.

-¡No!- exclamó él asombrando a todos, incluso Luna que se sintió decepcionada- ¡No está hermosa! ¡Está…! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡No puedo encontrar palabras… ¡Despampanante!

Sirius casi corrió a donde ella estaba olvidándose por un momento que ese matrimonio no iba enserio. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Luna abrió grande los ojos pensando que él iba a besarla dado que se acercaba cada vez más y más a sus labios. Entró en pánico. No estaba preparada todavía.

-Hoy no hay Skowtoas- dijo antes de que él llegara a sus labios haciéndolo darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Sirius parpadeó, como saliendo de una ensoñación, y luego sonrió.

-Me alegro- le dijo dejando un casto beso en la frente de Luna para luego ofrecerle su brazo- ¿Vamos?

Ella sonrió.

-Vamos. Si no es probable que los kink interrumpan.

Sirius asintió mientras avanzaba. ¡Qué importaba en ese momento los kink! Aunque no tenía idea de qué mierda eran. Avanzaron hacia donde estaba el Ministro. Sirius gruñó molesto al darse cuenta que aquel hombre no le quitaba la mirada al cuerpo de su prometida. ¡Era una vergüenza! ¡Iba a ir a protestar al Ministerio por haberle mandado a alguien tan idiotamente incompetente que babeaba por su mujer!

La mirada del señor Whinther se cruzó con la de Sirius y todos pudieron escuchar cómo el hombre bajito tragaba saliva ruidosamente antes de aclararse la cabeza y empezar a hablar recitando las palabras que por cientos de años habían unido a dos personas en matrimonio.


	7. Siete

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Primer beso.**

Luna estaba sentada mirando el techo de la cocina mientras Sirius, Remus y Hermione charlaban. Pero ella no prestaba atención a lo que decían. Mantenía su mente en su padre, a quien le había mandado una carta diciéndole que se casaría con Sirius Black ese día. Él le había enviando una nueva carta a modo de respuesta en un pergamino de casi medio metro de largo donde le daba consejos valiosos para averiguar si su esposo se había convertido en un vampiro después de haber navegado por las aguas de oriente medio en busca de Nargles. Ella se había reído divertida al leer aquello porque la idea de que Sirius sea un vampiro le causaba gracia; claro que nunca podía descartar esa idea sin antes asegurarse bien pero no lo creía así.

Tal vez empezara con las pruebas al día siguiente…

De repente escuchó a su nuevo esposo hablar quejarse sobre el Ministro que los había casado y fue ahí cuando recordó la sospecha que había tenido al verlo.

-Creo que el señor Whinter es un semi-elfo- dijo en voz alta.

Todos se quedaron mirándola fijamente en silencio.

-¿No lo creen?- preguntó tranquila.

-Luna, los semi-elfos no existen- le dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosamente lanzándole una mirada a su marido.

-Sí existen- le aseguró ella con convicción- Yo tenía un primo segundo que lo era. Pero un vampiro lo mordió y se transformó un semi-elfo vampiro que disfruta de beber sangre. Hace un par de años fue a visitarnos antes de que un grupo de mortífagos lo reclutara. Al final, lo mataron porque él había succionado un la sangre de varios mientras estaba limpiando una habitación.

Sirius rió divertido ante esa loca historia. Hermione y Remus rieron nerviosamente con suavidad sin saber qué decir.

-¿Por qué dices que el señor Whinther es un semi-elfo?-le preguntó Sirius.

-Porque es bajo, su piel está arrugada y miraba mi vestido fijamente… y todos saben que los semi-elfos detestan el color blanco.

Hermione ocultó una sonrisa tras su mano al ver la expresión de Sirius.

-Él no miraba tu vestido porque fuera blanco- le dijo enojado- Sino porque es un libidinoso viejo sátiro.

-¿Un sátiro?- preguntó asombrada Luna sin poder creerlo.

Había pensado que esos seres sólo existían en la imaginación de los muggles. ¡Cuando se enterara su padre de esto le iba a dar un ataque de la emoción!

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu también lo eres?- le preguntó Remus a su amigo sonriendo- También te quedaste mirando su… vestido.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada molesta a Remus y luego volvió a mirar a Luna que estaba toda ruborizada. Él sonrió. Sí, al menos Luna sabía que él no era ningún Sátiro y comprendía las razones por las cuales la había estado observando. Se veía tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

-Empezaré a preparar la cena- dijo Hermione levantándose.

-Te ayudaré- se ofreció Luna.

-No, no- se apresuró a responder ella- Vayan con Sirius a la sala, Remus me ayudará aquí. Ustedes son los recién casados y tienen que disfrutar estas horas antes de que llegue el secretario.

-Sí, vamos, señora Black- dijo parándose y tendiéndole la mano a su ahora esposa.

Luna contempló aquella mano durante unos segundos pero en seguida la tomó y se levantó. El entrelazó sus dedos y la llevó hasta la sala donde se sentaron en un viejo sillón verde oscuro doble.

Luna giró los ojos a su alrededor contemplando la sala. Era algo tétrica y oscura pero le gustaba así. Quién sabe cuántos seres aun no descubiertos podrían esconderse dentro de esas viejas paredes.

Su nuevo esposo le apretó la mano suavemente.

Estaba casada con Sirius Black, el hombre del cual se había enamorado gracias a una picadura de un Skowtoas y estaba reuniendo el valor necesario para pedirle que la bese. O tal vez ella debía acercársele directamente y hacerlo, esperando a que él respondiese. No lo sabía y le avergonzaba que él pudiese pensar que, además de loca, era atrevida. Porque a pesar de que no le afectaban demasiado los comentarios de los demás, ella sabía y escuchaba cada uno de los rumores que corrían por allí y sobre su apodo "Lunática". Y sin duda alguna le importaba lo que pensara de ella el hombre al que amaba.

¿El amor verdadero sería diferente al que producían lo Skowtoas? Le gustaría enterarse alguna vez. Tal vez tendría que encontrar a alguien de quién enamorarse de verdad, pero no lo haría por el momento. Ahora solo le bastaba con amar a Sirius.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó éste sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-En Skowtoas, en besarte, en el amor, en mi apodo, en rumores…- comenzó a decir pero Sirius la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar tantas cosas…? Un momento, ¿Dijiste besarme?

Luna enrojeció. Tal vez ya había actuado de manera atrevida, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza. Ya lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Sirius sonrió.

-No me importaría complacerte si eso es lo que quieres- le dijo.

-Eso es lo que quiero- le contestó ella mirándolo.

Sirius inclinó su rostro hacia ella y bajo sus ojos hacia los labios de Luna y vio que se abrieron ligeramente. Tragó saliva sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a recorrer a gran velocidad su cuerpo. No pudo resistirse a esa silenciosa invitación así que la besó. Lenta y suavemente, con un cuidado desmedido, presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo y casi gimió sobre su boca. Bajo él, la sintió estremecerse, y eso le dio ánimos para seguir.

Quiso sostenerla en sus brazos y presionarla contra él, pero este era el primer beso de ella. Él único primer beso que habría entre ellos, y quería que fuera especial. Que ninguno de los dos jamás se olvidara de él. Cerró los ojos e hizo que el movimiento de sus labios fuera aún más lento mientras permitía que sus lenguas se rozaran con la misma suavidad.

Se sintió mareado de placer. Este era, sin duda alguna, el beso más dulce que alguna vez había compartido con alguien, y estaba seguro que jamás podría haber otro más perfecto.

Sólo tocaba su boca con la de él, y la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, que no eran más que un roce como alas de mariposa. Ella no estaba apretada en sus brazos, ni sus cuerpos se rozaban de manera provocativa. Sin embargo, con este más puro de los besos, ella tenía el poder de convertir su sangre en un simple polvo y hacer que el latir de su corazón se transforme en un zumbido.

El roce de sus labios era apremiante y lo hacía sentir increíblemente feliz. Sintió la tirantez en su pecho producto de la fuerte emoción. Fue entonces cuando se retiró, sintiendo la necesidad de respirar, pero a la vez de querer seguir besándola sin dejar que otra cosa interfiera entre ellos.

Sus dedos, que nunca dejaron de tocarla, la sintieron temblar nuevamente.

Intentó hablar, decir cualquier cosa, pero su corazón estaba tan desbocado, su respiración tan agitada y su cuerpo tan excitado, que su lengua se trababa dentro de su boca. Intentó tranquilizarse, pensar en cómo se sentiría nadar en plena noche de invierno en el Lago Negro…

-¿No te gustó?- preguntó con preocupación Luna al ver que Sirius no decía nada.

Sirius reprimió una maldición a sí mismo.

-¡Por Merlín! Luna… Me encanto.

La sonrisa que le obsequió la joven volvió a dejarlo sin aliento y a caldearle la sangre.

Quiso pegarse por tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia ella. Pero se había prometido que no la tocaría y él no rompería esa promesa. Luna se movió, inclinándose hacia él dejándole ver el nacimiento de sus senos, y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- le dijo sonriendo contenta.

Sirius sólo asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Algo le decía que esos meses que permanecería al lado de Luna serían los más calientes, frustrantes y largos de su vida.


	8. Ocho

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Noches de bodas (Remus y Hermione)**

Esa noche, después de cenar, la Remus y Hermione decidieron quedarse a dormir en el número doce de Grimmauld Place a pedido de Sirius. El secretario enviado por el ministerio no tardó mucho en llegar así que la nueva pareja de recién casados se encaminó a la habitación nupcial que Hermione había preparado a pesar de que Luna había insistido en que no lo hiciera.

-¿Crees que esto es una buena idea?- le preguntó Remus a ella.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba él para rodearlo con los brazos y darle un suave beso en los labios.

-No- le confesó ella- Pero de todos modos creo que sería bueno para ambos… Ademas, Luna lo ama.

Remus abrió los ojos inmensamente a causa del asombro.

-¿Luna ama a Sirius?- inquirió.

Hermione sonrió mientras asentía.

-Cree que es a causa de la picadura de no sé qué cosa pero es obvio que lo vio y se enamoró- hizo una pausa y lanzó un suspiro.- Sólo espero que Sirius no le rompa el corazón porque te juro que por muy amigo tuyo que sea…

Remus rió suavemente. Le encantaba ver a Hermione defender a las personas que quería.

-Anda vamos a dormir- le dijo- No tenemos que hacer nada más esta noche.

-¿Te dijo Sirius lo que iba a hacer para hacerle creer al Secretario que en verdad consuman el matrimonio?- le preguntó.

-No- contestó Remus negando con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella hacia la habitación sin soltarla-Pero creo que sólo esperará… No le queda otra.

Hermione sonrió y a Remus aquella sonrisa le pareció sospechosa.

-Tú sabes algo, ¿Verdad?- le preguntó.-¿Qué es?

-Sólo que Sirius se llevará una sorpresa- dijo misteriosamente.

Remus no insistió ya su amigo vendría después a él atormentado y, si se enteraba que Hermione tenía algo que ver, se vendría a quejar.

Entraron a la habitación y Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama a sacarse sus zapatos mientras Hermione se quitaba los pendientes que se había puesto esa noche. Se desató el cabello dejándolo suelo y luego se acercó a su esposo dándole la espalda.

-Ayúdame con el cierre, por favor- le pidió.

Remus miró aquel cierre que venía desde la mitad de sus omóplatos hasta la parte baja de su espalda y sonrió pícaramente sin que Hermione pudiera verlo. Tal vez los recién casados no hicieran el amor pero eso no implicaba que ellos tampoco.

-¿Remus?- inquirió ella al notar que éste no hacía nada.

-Ya te ayudo, amor- le dijo y comenzó a bajar el cierre pero a medida de que la piel iba quedando descubierta él la iba besando.

Hermione sonrió y se estremeció a la vez al sentir sus labios. Remus siguió besando el centro de su espalda, por toda la extensión de su columna, hasta llegar a la parte más baja donde raspó la piel con sus dientes consiguiendo sacarle un sonoro jadeo.

Colocó sus manos, sin darla vuelta aún, en sus hombros y lentamente deslizó las mangas del vestido por ella con suavidad por toda la extensión de sus brazos y su cuerpo haciendo que éste cayese parsimoniosamente hasta el suelo. Fue ahí cuando la dio vuelta y quedó su rostro a la altura de su pecho desnudo dado que no llevaba sostén. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos pudieron ver el deseo plasmado en sus pupilas.

Remus la atrajo aun más a él y comenzó a besar sus senos robándole gemidos. Los besó y los acarició con su lengua sosteniéndola por la cintura contra su cuerpo dado que las piernas de Hermione habían comenzado a temblar haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-Remus…- gimió su nombre ella mientras enredaba sus dedos con desesperación en el cabello de él tironeando suavemente.

Remus la colocó sobre la cama y antes de volver a ella tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciado a la habitación para que nadie los escuchase.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y lo hizo volverse hacia ella adueñándose de su boca con desesperación mientras comenzaba a sacarle el saco que llevaba tirándolo en el suelo. La camisa no tardó demasiado en seguir el mismo camino. Las manos de Hermione recorrieron toda la extensión del pecho de su marido subiendo y bajando hasta el borde del pantalón para luego volver a subir y acariciar su espalda.

Remus abandonó su boca y comenzó a besar sus senos de nuevo haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda. Descendió con una tortuosa lentitud por aquel estómago plano hasta el borde superior de su ropa interior. Lo tomó con sus dientes y ayudándose con las manos comenzó a bajarla por toda la extensión de aquellas piernas bien formadas hasta quitárselas por completo. Comenzó a acariciarla mientras volvía a besarla. Hermione no podía hacer más que gemir sobre sus labios mientras se aferraba con desesperación a sus hombros rasguñándolo de vez en cuando dejando rojizas marcas.

Llevaban seis meses casados y ninguno de los dos se cansaba de amarse una y otra vez. Cada vez que Remus veía a Hermione no podía evitar sentir que la felicidad y el amor lo llenaran acompañando al deseo. Era algo fuerte, poderoso y ansiaba que no se acabara nunca. Su corazón se aceleraba con una de sus sonrisas y sus manos sudaban cuando se ponía nervioso a su lado… parecía un niñato en su primera cita pero lo mejor de todo era que a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Se desvistió rápidamente colocándose al lado de la cama mientras la hacía colocarse boca abajo con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en la cama. Desde esa posición la penetró lentamente. Cerró los ojos gimiendo su nombre. Se quedó unos momentos así, quieto, disfrutando de sentir la calidez rodeándolo y luego comenzó a moverse con cuidado.

Las manos de Hermione se aferraban a las sábanas de la cama con los nudillos blancos mientras gemía del inmenso placer que sentía. Necesitaba más y así se lo hizo saber a Remus quien no tardó en complacerla moviéndose más rápidamente.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza cuando llegaron a la cúspide del placer a la vez. Remus salió del interior de ella y la acomodó en la cama tapándola con la colcha y acostándose a su lado. Todavía con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado, se acercó a sus labios y dejó un suave beso en ellos demostrándole con él todo el amor que sentía.

-Mi amante- susurró Hermione-Mi amor.


	9. Nueve

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Noches de bodas (Sirius y Luna)**

Sirius odió, nada más ver, al secretario que había mandado el Ministerio mucho más que al señor Whinther. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. El hombre era joven, de no más de veinte y pico de años, y mirada mucho más atrevidamente a Luna. Ni siquiera escuchó su nombre cuando se presentó. Sólo pudo ver aquella estúpida sonrisa que algunas mujeres podrían considerar sensual, esos ojos verdes que a él le parecían de enfermizos y ese cabello rubio que llevaba atado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y que, según Sirius, lo hacía ver como un sucio Hippie. O así habría sido si no hubiera estado vistiendo un lujoso traje debajo de su reluciente capa.

Se acercó a Luna y la aferró con posesividad por la cintura mirando a aquel jovencito impertinente a los ojos retándolo a hacer o decir algo que no debiera. Pero el muy descarado sólo sonrió.

-Felicitaciones por este matrimonio, señores Black- les dijo- ¿Ya saben cuál es la función que a mí me compete?

-Sí- dijo cortante Sirius.

El jovencito impertinente asintió con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada a Luna. Sirius gruñó suavemente haciendo que ésta lo mirara confusa ya que no comprendía el extraño comportamiento de su nuevo marido.

-Muy bien- dijo el hombre- Entonces, háganme el favor de entregarme sus varitas. Cuando yo me retire no los molestaré en llamarlos e interrumpirlos sino que simplemente éstas aparecerán en el interior de su cuarto. Sin más, que disfruten la noche.

Ambos tuvieron que entregar sus varitas e ingresaron al cuarto principal dejando que la puerta se cerrase detrás de ellos.

Sirius abrió inmensamente los ojos cuando vio que la antigua habitación oscura y tétrica había desaparecido dejando lugar a una que, a pesar de estar tenuemente iluminada con las llamas de las velas, daba la sensación de calidez, confort y romanticismo. No le cupo duda de que Hermione había tenido que ver con todo aquello pero lo que no se explicaba era el porqué de tal cosa. Tanto Remus como ella sabían que nada iba a suceder esa noche (ni las demás, se recordó). Miró a Luna y noto que la expresión de ella era de asombro, como la de él. La escuchó lanzar un suspiro y murmurar unas palabras que no logró escuchar bien.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó.

-No- dijo ella demasiado rápido.

-Y… Sólo nos queda esperar- comentó con calma Sirius mientras iba a la cama y apartaba las blancas sábanas de seda- El baño está en aquella puerta- le dijo señalando.

Luna asintió y se encaminó hacia allí con un neceser pequeño en el que Hermione había colocado sus pertenencias.

Mientras tanto, Sirius aprovechó para comenzar a desvestirse. Batalló unos segundos con el nudo de su corbata hasta lograr sacársela y luego se quitó el molesto traje. Odiaba al maldito secretario por no permitirle tener su varita, al menos, si la tuviera, podría haberse desvestido más rápidamente. Fue a uno de los armarios que había allí, grande y de madera tallada, y sacó su pijama que consistía en un simple pantalón de seda azul oscuro. Se lo colocó y fue a acostarse en la cama colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza sobre la almohada. Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en que a unos pocos metros de él se encontraba Luna desvistiéndose.

Fracasó desastrosamente en el intento.

Maldijo en voz baja por tener esa clase de pensamientos libidinosos hacia su nueva esposa. Claro, en cualquier otro caso ese no sería un problema ya que los maridos, por lo general, terminan llevándose a la cama a sus mujeres antes del matrimonio. Pero en él, la situación era muy diferente. Tenía que recordarse que Luna era su amiga. Tenía que concentrarse en ese hecho y no perderse en pensamientos como acariciar la suave pie de sus pechos con sus dedos o su lengua… No debía pensar en volver a besarla mientras deslizaba sus palmas por las curvas de su cuerpo sintiéndola temblar y gemir mientras él lo hacía...

¡_Detente_!, gritó la parte cuerda de su mente porque su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de esas imágenes ficticias.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Luna.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Eh… Sí- se aclaró la garganta porque le parecía que voz había salido demasiado ronca- Sí, me encuentro excelente- así estaba mejor.

Luna se subió al otro lado de la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Sirius la contempló y reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos ella no usaba nada provocativo. Más bien, llevaba puesto un infantil pijama de pantalón largo y camisa de una tela rosa estampada con ositos de felpa.

-Lindo pijama- le dijo sinceramente sonriéndole.

Luna se sonrojó y él no entendió porqué. Lo que Sirius no sabía es que Luna había descartado en verdadero pijama que Hermione le había reservado para ella en esa noche. Tuvo un ataque de pudor y no logro encontrar la valentía necesaria para usar aquel diminuto pijama de ceda y encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Sin saber qué hacer ni cómo abordar el tema del plan que ella había diseñado para ahuyentar rápidamente al secretario comenzó a hacerse una trenza en su cabello sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Sirius. Lo contempló de soslayo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su mirada no recayera demasiado tiempo en aquel pecho bien formado. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus manos en su cabello conteniendo el impulso de extenderlas y tocarlo.

-Espero que el idiota ese se vaya pronto- dijo Sirius con tono molesto.

-Yo sé qué podemos hacer para lograr que se marche- indicó finalmente ella mirándolo a los ojos y con media sonrisa en sus labios.

...

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el secretario recostado contra la pared con aspecto aburrido. La pareja llevaba más de quince minutos allí dentro y él no tenía ningún indicio de si ya podrían estar consumando el matrimonio o no. Aquello daba para rato aún.

Detestaba su trabajo. Se sentía como un idiota metomentodo cuando le tocaba hacer esto o tenía que enfrentarse a parejas tímidas que no parecían querer colaborar y tardaban horas y horas en lograr "Finalizar con el proceso de consumación".

Al menos, en este caso, podía soñar despierto con la bella novia. Sonrió al recordar la mirada asesina del señor Black cuando él se fijó en su nueva esposa. Pero aquel viejo se iba a tener que acostumbrar a que los demás hombres hicieran eso. La nueva señora Black era hermosa. Se preguntó como habrá hecho aquel tipo para lograr conquistar a un ángel como ese. No era usual que bellas jovencitas se casasen con viejos ancianos ex presidiarios… ¡Maldito afortunado!

Suspiró. Esperaba que ellos no tardasen demasiado.

Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a escucharse unas especies de gemidos suaves femeninos. Abrió grande los ojos y agudizó sus oídos. Sin duda alguna, esos gemidos era los de la nueva señora Black. Gemidos que fueron aumentado de intensidad hasta hacerse gritos.

-¡Aaaahhh! Siiiiriuuussss…- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta- Siiiiiii… ¡Más! ¡Por favor! ¡MAS! ¡Te quiero entero!

-¡¿Quieres más?- preguntó el señor Black-¡Te daré más!

-¡Ssssssssiiiiiii!

Nuevos gemidos de parte de los dos.

-¡Uuh! ¡Síii! ¡Dale! ¡Aaaahhh!

-Yo te voy a hacer disfrutar… Sólo yo soy tu dueño y el que te da placer… ¿Quién es tu dueño?

-Tuuuuuuuuuu…. ¡Siiiiiii!... ¡Siiiiiriiiiuuuuuuussssss!

La respiración del secretario se había acelerado al escuchar aquellos gemidos de la esposa de Black. Se dio cuenta que estaba respirando agitadamente y que si no se iba pronto iba a terminar avergonzándose a sí mismo. Hizo aparecer las varitas en la habitación y rápidamente se marchó de allí.

Cuando Sirius y Luna vieron sus varitas sobre la mesa se miraron fijamente y luego estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Ambos estaban vestidos y la cama estaba arreglada. Lo habían engañado perfectamente.

La idea de Luna había salido a la perfección.


	10. Diez

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Primer día de casados**

Sirius se despertó y lo primero que sintió fue que alguien estaba acostado sobre su pecho, alguien que sin duda era una mujer por el suave perfume a jazmín que desprendía. Abrió los ojos y vio una cabellera rubia. Intentó recordar si había buscado a alguna mujer pero no lo recordó. Después de forzar su mente poco a poco fueron volviendo a él algunos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Sonrió.

Se había casado con Luna y la que dormía con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, una mano cruzándose por sobre su estómago y las piernas entrelazada con las suyas no era nadie más que su mujer. Qué bien se sentía aquello. Nunca imaginó que le gustaría despertar así y desear que aquello se repitiera todas las mañanas. Pero no debía olvidarse que sólo ocurriría cada vez que el molesto secretario que mandaba el viniera a comprobar que lo suyo no era una farsa sino un matrimonio de verdad y sólo durante los tres meses siguientes. No dudaba que iba a extrañar estos momentos tan íntimos.

Sin querer despertarla volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió nuevamente con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. A los pocos minutos fue Luna la que se despertó. Al darse cuenta de cómo estaba durmiendo todos los colores rojos volaron a su rostro. Intentando no despertarlo se apartó y con mucho cuidado bajó de la cama para ir al baño. Se cambió con prisa y cuando salió de aquel cuarto Sirius aún dormía. O eso creía ella porque apenas se cerró la puerta, éste abrió los ojos y rió divertido ante la suma inocencia y timidez de su nueva esposa.

Luna bajó las escaleras rogando que la imagen del pecho desnudo de Sirius desapareciera de su mente y que ese calor repentino que había comenzado a sentir cuando se despertó, literalmente, sobre él también se esfumara. Pero cuando llegó a la cocina sus mejillas aún estaban algo sonrosadas y Hermione, que preparaba el desayuno se percató de esto al voltear para saludarla.

-Buenos días, Luna, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Bien- contestó ella mientras iba a ayudarla - ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien- contestó Hermione algo ruborizada-Dormí como si estuviera en mi casa… ¿El secretario tardó mucho en irse?

Luna no se percató del repentino cambio de tema que hizo Hermione. Algo realmente raro, pero estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No demasiado- le dijo- Porque estoy segura que nuestros gemidos lo ayuntaron.

A Hermione casi se le cae el pote de café que tenía en su mano al escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué?- inquirió- Tu… Tu y Sirius… ¿Hicieron qué?

-Imitamos gemidos, o más bien los gritamos- comentó Luna con calma.-Le dije que si le hacíamos creer al secretario que lo hacíamos iba a marcharse. Y así sucedió.

Hermione comenzó a reír divertida al imaginar aquella escena.

-¿Y el pijama que te di para que usaras?- le preguntó aún entre risas.

-Ah… No podía usar eso, Hermione- le dijo negando con su cabeza- Era demasiado pequeño para mí.

-No era pequeño-la contradijo- Ya la prenda es así.

-Bueno, entonces… No iba a usarlo de todos modos, ayer casi me ataca un sátiro y no quiero arriesgarme a que suceda de nuevo.

Hermione tardó en recordar la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior sobre el señor Whinther. Al parecer, Luna se había tomado muy en serio el comentario de Sirius sobre aquel hombre y su existencia como Sátiro.

-Luna, él no…

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Sirius entrando a la cocina con una radiante sonrisa en sus labio- ¿Cómo amanecieron este día, preciosas?

Hermione rodó los ojos pero sonrió ante ese comentario. Luna, por su parte, enrojeció, y de un tenue rosa pasó a un rojo cuando Sirius se le acercó y dejó un beso casto en su mejilla.

-¿Dormiste cómodamente?- le preguntó giñándole un ojo.

Luna entrecerró los ojos pensando en esa pregunta y luego cayó en cuenta de que él no había estado tan dormido como había supuesto.

-¡Estabas despierto!- exclamó acusatoriamente- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Sirius se encogió de hombros divertido.

-Quería ver qué hacías- le confesó- Quería saber si te atrevías a violarme o algo así.

-Jamás haría con eso- le aseguró ella tomándose seriamente aquello- Está mal.

Sirius lanzó una gran carcajada y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Le gustaba tener cualquier tipo de excusa para poder tocarla al menos de aquella forma inocente.

-Era una broma- le indicó

-No la entiendo- comentó Luna.

Sirius sonrió y alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada interrogante y divertida de su amigo que en ese momento ingresaba a la cocina. Se puso serio inmediatamente. Se aclaró la garganta suavemente y se separó de Luna acercándose a la mesa.

Hermione y su nueva esposa comenzaron a servirles el desayuno y luego se sentaron a la mesa junto a ellos. Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, inclusive Luna que cada tanto salía con sus extraños comentarios que dejaban anonadados a los Lupin y le robaba sonrisas a Sirius.

En un momento Luna ve una pequeña marca en el cuello de Hermione que le llama la atención.

-¿A ti también te picó un Skowtoas?- le preguntó de repente.

Hermione la queda mirando sin comprender a qué se refería.

-El moretón en tu cuello- le comentó Luna señalándoselo- Cuando a mí me picó el Skowtoas en el brazo me quedó una marca parecida a la tuya.

Hermione y Remus intercambiaron miradas algo vergonzosas antes de volver a mirar de nuevo a Luna.

-Eh… No… No me picó ningún… eh…Skowtoas- dijo ruborizada Hermione- ¿Y que son esas cosas?

-Son unos pequeños animalitos de color rojo y del tamaño de un puño- indicó Luna cerrando su mano y mostrándosela a todos- Así… Pero nadie los ha visto nunca porque se esconden cuando los humanos se acercan. Son muy veloces.

La mirada de Hermione era de pura incredulidad.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que hacen?- preguntó Remus.

-Te enamoran de la primera persona que ves- contestó con convicción Luna.

-Ah…- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Sirius lanzó una carcajada que retumbó en la cocina haciendo que las tres cabezas volvieran a mirarlo.

-Pero lo que le picó a Hermione no fue uno de esos sino uno más bien peludo y libidinoso- dijo él mirando pícaramente a la pareja que no dejaba de ruborizarse.

Luna contemplaba a Sirius sin estar segura de haber comprendido bien lo que había querido decir con aquello. Estaba por preguntárselo pero en ese momento hubo un sonido, el mismo que cuando alguien se aparecía, y Harry, Ginny y Ron estuvieron en la cocina en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

-¡Luna!- exclamó Ginny mientras iba a abrazar a su amiga.

Sirius los saludó amablemente a cada uno, pero no tenía que ser un adivino ni meterse en la mente de su ahijado para conocer sus pensamientos. Era demasiado obvio. Habían ido allí para ver si los rumores de que él y Luna verdaderamente se habían casado.

-Y bien…- comenzó decidido a terminar con ese teatro- Ya comprobaron que Luna está aquí, ¿Necesitan algo más?

-¿A caso no puedo venir a visitar a mi padrino?- preguntó Harry con desmesurada inocencia.

-Sí, podrías- estuvo de acuerdo Sirius- Pero no lo has hecho por eso así que…

-¡Esta bien! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te casabas? ¿Con Luna?- miró a esta que estaba detrás sentada en silencio y le dijo- No es por nada. No quiero ofenderte.

Luna le sonrió calmada.

-No me ofendes, Harry- le dijo- Pero no quisimos decir nada a nadie porque se suponía que McGonagall intentaría impedirlo.

Ron, que estaba recostado por la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Sirius, murmuró unas palabras que sonaron a: "Por desgracia", pero nadie lo alcanzó a escuchar muy bien como para hacerle caso.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué se casaron?- preguntó Harry intentando comprender aquella locura que había realizado su padrino.

-Yo amo a Sirius- respondió Luna con toda su tranquilidad mientras daba un sorbo de té.

-Y nos vamos esta misma tarde de Luna de Miel- agregó Sirius.

Todos, incluidos los Lupin y Luna que nada sabían sobre esto, lo miraron asombrados.

-¡Iremos a Italia!-exclamó sonriente.

-Siempre quise conocer Italia-indicó Luna mirándolo sonriente- Será muy divertido.

-Lo será, preciosa- asintió Sirius- Ahora, ve a preparar tus maleta que dentro de dos horas salimos.

Luna saltó del asiento sonriendo y corrió hacia él para darle un beso en su mejilla antes de desaparecer de allí dando infantiles saltitos de alegría. Ginny y Hermione se apresuraron a seguirla diciendo que irían a ayudarla. Pero él era Sirius Black y conocía a las mujeres como para saber que no sólo harían eso sino que también chismorrearían sobre él y el sorpresivo viaje.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?- estalló Ron cuando las tres mujeres se fueron- ¡Te casaste con Luna!

Sirius lo contempló alzando una de sus cejas. No era difícil de adivinar lo que le sucedía a aquel muchacho y esa era la principal razón por la que había decidido ir de viaje.

-Sí, es Luna. ¿Hay algún problema?

-¡¿Problema? ¡Tienes la edad para ser su padre o su abuelo!- le gritó el pelirrojo.

Aunque su expresión permaneció impasible eso le dolió un poco a Sirius.

-Ron, Luna y yo estamos casados. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto- le indicó dándole una burlona sonrisa.

El joven enrojeció de la ira y le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de desaparecer de la casa.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a Ron?- preguntó Harry en voz alta.

-Que está enamorado de Luna- contestó con calma Sirius- Pero no le permitiré que haga cualquier tontería para intentar arrebatármela. Ella es mía.- hizo una pausa- Al menos por tres meses.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió su sobrino.

Sirius suspiró.

-Explícale, Remus- le pidió a su amigo- Yo iré a preparar mi valija para un viaje a Italia.

No permitió que le hicieran ninguna pregunta más ya que salió presuroso de la cocina.


	11. Once

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Dicono di me (Dicen de mi)**

Sirius intentó no mirarla. Intentó obligar a que sus ojos se cerraran, a apartar la vista, a conjurar un muro entre ellos o, al menos, poder salir de allí. Pero no pudo hacer nada de eso. Sólo se quedó idiotizado mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa. Aquel cuerpo que de ahora en adelante lo torturaría de la manera más horrible, haciéndole recordar qué es lo que tiene a centímetros de su mano pero que no podía tocar.

Ella acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba secándose dándole la espalda; aún no se había percatado de su presencia así que, como dicen, la comió con la mirada. Desde esa cabellera húmeda bajó la vista por esa espalda, maravillándose por la curva que formaba su cintura y caderas, y más y más abajo hasta esas cremosas piernas que parecían gritarle que las tocasen.

Él no había querido entrar. Ni siquiera sabía que ella se encontraba allí. Había sido un accidente el haber entrado justo al baño cuando ella acababa de salir de la ducha.

Tragó saliva cuando vio una gota de agua desprendiéndose de los mechones de su cabello y deslizándose lentamente por su espalda, retándolo a detenerla. Dio un silencioso paso hacia delante y extendió su mano pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer retrocedió, como si estuviera espantado, y salió del cuarto.

Caminó hasta la sala del comedor donde había una gran variedad de mesas de varios tamaños con manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos. Tomó una que estaba cerca de la ventaba que era para dos personas y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo desnudo de Luna ni en lo maravilloso que sería poder ver la parte delantera como había sido con la trasera. ¡Por Merlín! Esa muchachita estaba por volverlo loco de deseo sin siquiera proponérselo ni darse por enterada.

Hacía tres días que estaban en esa villa mágica italiana llamada _Piccolo Fasana _y la estaba pasando medianamente bien. Medianamente porque había un muchachito de quince años, un tal Filippo Gaetano, nieto de la dueña del local, que parecía no querer dejar en paz a su nueva esposa y que en cada excursión que ella hacía él estaba presente. ¡Incluso se había ofrecido a darle un recorrido exclusivo por la villa haciendo de guía! Pero él no era idiota y sabía muy bien qué clase de recorrido quería hacerle ese muchachito al cuerpo de Luna… Un cuerpo que era solamente suyo y que ese día había visto desnudo…

Agitó la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Giró su rostro hacia uno de los costados y se encontró con Doña Antonietta, la dueña del _Ribollente calderone_, la posada donde Luna y él se estaban hospedando. La mujer, algo regordeta con cabello blanquecino atado en un ajustado moño en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se le acercó sonriendo.

-_Buongiorno_, _signore_ Black- lo saludó la mujer con notable acento- ¿Está pasando una _bouna_ estadía?

Tuvo ganas de decirle que no porque su molesto nieto acosaba a su esposa pero eso sería considerado mala educación de su parte ya que no tenía ninguna prueba de que verdaderamente tenga intenciones licenciosas con Luna.

-Muy buena.

-¿Y la _signora_ Black? ¿Almorzarán esta día aquí?

-Sí. Tráenos algo exquisito. Ya sabe que a mi esposa y a mí nos gusta probar cosas nuevas.

-_Va bene_- asintió con la cabeza-Dentro de _quindici_ minutos les traerán la comida.

Se despidieron y no pasó mucho rato antes de que Luna apareciese y ocupase la silla que tenia frente a ella. Se había colocado un sencillo vestido suelto que ocultaba la mayor parte de las curvas de su cuerpo pero cuyo escote dejaba ver apenas el nacimiento de sus senos. Y eso fue suficiente como para hacer que la mente de Sirius rememorara aquel cuerpo desnudo y comenzara a crear fantasías. Se movió incómodo en el asiento y carraspeó suavemente intentando despejar su mente ya que cierta parte de él estaba sintiéndose "complacido" con esas imágenes ficticias.

-Hola, Luna- la saludó.

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el saludo completamente ajena a su estado.

-Hola. ¿Pediste el almuerzo ya o quieres que lo haga?

-No, ya lo hice yo… Eh… ¿La estás pasando bien aquí?

-¡Oh, sí! Este lugar es magnífico- le aseguró con su mirada soñadora- Le escribí a mi padre cuando llegamos y me pidió que recolecte algunas especies de plantas para su colección privada. Voy a ir esta tarde a hacerlo ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Se sentía tentado a aceptar pero tenía que tomarse la tarde libre para alejarse de ella y controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos si esa noche iba a compartir cama. Ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho aquello. Cuando reservó un cuarto pidió una cama matrimonial y luego, a Luna, le dijo la pequeña mentirita de que no había más habitaciones libres ni cuartos con camas separadas. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sencillo, porque él era un estúpido viejo libidinoso que se complacía al despertar por las mañanas y saber que tenía a una jovencita en la cama, y no cualquier jovencita, sino a Luna.

-No, gracias- le contestó sin notar la decepción en el rostro de ella-Estoy algo cansado así que me quedaré aquí a leer.

No pudo creer cuando Luna asintió sin añadir nada más. ¿A caso le había creído? Ni él mismo se creía eso de que iba a quedarse a leer… Ya encontraría otra cosa que hacer que no implicara tener un libro en sus manos. No es que estuviera en contra de la lectura pero más allá de algunas revistas o el periódico no pasaba.

Almorzaron tranquilamente, charlando de trivialidades pero que a Sirius le parecían sumamente entretenidas porque los comentarios de Luna no dejaban de asombrarlo.

Sin previo aviso, como siempre, se apareció delante de su mesa Filippo Gaetano. Sirius gruñó molesto por la interrupción y porque Luna le sonrió y lo saludó contenta.

-_ Buongiorno, bella Luna…_

-¿Necesitas algo, Gaetano?- preguntó seriamente Sirius mirando con odio.

Pero el muchachito, que parecía ser hiperactivo y que no dejaba nunca de hablar, ni siquiera se inmutó por esta mirada.

-No, no, _signore_ Black. _Io_ sólo quería hablar con _bella Luna_. _Mio padre_ tiene una viña, no muy lejos de allí y la venía a invitar a dar un paseo.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Luna antes de que Sirius pudiera negarse- ¿Me dejará tu papá juntar una pequeña parte de una planta?

-_Sicuro_… ¿Quieres ir ahora, _bella Luna?_

-Sí, ya terminé de almorzar.- indicó ella.

Se levantó y antes de marcharse dejó un beso en la mejilla de Sirius.

¡Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera había podido inventar una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para impedirlo! ¡Y ella se había marchado con él sin pensarlo dos veces dejándolo solo! ¡A él! ¡No podía creerlo!

Molesto, pidió una botella de Whisky de Fuego y subió a su habitación a beber tranquilo. ¡Que Luna y ese muchachito se divirtiesen tanto como quisieran! ¡Él también podría hacerlo!

Luna jamás en su vida se había divertido tanto como esa tarde junto a Filippo y su familia pero no iba a engañarse, había extrañado demasiado a Sirius. ¿Por qué él no había querido acompañarla? Tal vez pensaba que la afición de su padre por coleccionar plantas era extraña… Pero a ella también le gustaba. ¿Eso quería decir que la consideraba extraña también? Con ese pensamiento murió toda la felicidad que había sentido.

Ya habían pasado un mes y unos cuantos días desde la picadura de _Skowtoas_ y el amor que le hacía sentir hacia Sirius no disminuyó ni un poquito. Por el contrarío, tenía el terrible presentimiento que estaba aumentando porque ahora se daba cuenta de pequeños detalles, muy propios de él, que le resultaban verdaderamente atractivos. Como la forma en que reía haciéndole sentir una extraña sensación de felicidad en su pecho, o el modo en que fruncía el ceño y se le formaban pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos y en su frente… Cada vez que eso sucedía ella tenía ganas de alzar su mano y con sus dedos intentar alisarlas… ¡Y le encantaba la forma de sus labios! Delgados pero firmes y suaves al mismo tiempo… Quería volver a besarlo.

Suspirando y soñando despierta con volver a vivir aquel momento en que había recibido su primer beso, abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Sirius. Pero se quedó de piedra al ver todo completamente desordenado. Al principio pensó que se había tratado de algún _Tolley_, esos seres que se divertían desacomodando sus cosas y ocultándolas, pero cuando escuchó a Sirius dentro de baño algo le dijo que había sido él. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó suavemente.

-¿Sirius? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a un hombre usando solamente una toalla en las caderas y notablemente borracho.

-¡Bella Luna!- gritó extendiendo los brazos exageradamente a sus costados- ¡Te estaba esperando!

-¿Por qué… Por qué estuviste bebiendo tanto?- le preguntó ella sin poder comprender el comportamiento de Sirius.

-Todo es tu culpa- acusó él señalándola con el dedo índice.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó herida.

Pero él no le hizo caso. Se tiró en la cama (literalmente) y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón.

-_Dicono di me, che sono una stupida frase da dire davanti a un caffè… Dicono di me, che sono un serpente con ali da diavolo e un cuore da re…_

Luna no sabía italiano por lo que no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo pero de todos modos se apresuró a colocar un hechizo silenciado en la habitación para que los gritos de Sirius no molestasen a nadie.

- _Dicono di me, che sono un bastardo, bugiardo e lo fanno senza un perchè… Dicono di me, che sono una strega drogata e truccata e piena di sè… Ecco perchè, nessuno sa._

-Sirius, deja de cantar- pidió Luna con calma.

- _Ecco perchè, nessuno sa. Che avrei soltanto l'amore per lei… Per lei che è l'unica al mondo, per lei… Ed ogni raggio di luna è per lei…_

Luna suspiró. Nunca antes había tratado con una persona ebria pero podía intentar hacerlo. Por el momento interesaba que dejase de cantar, así que se acercó a la cama, se sentó en ella del lado de su cabeza, tomó ésta en sus manos, inclinó su cuerpo y lo besó. Sirius, al sentir aquel tímido beso dejó de cantar inmediatamente y se separó.

Luna imaginó que él se había molestado por aquel atrevimiento de su parte pero no fue así. Sirius se apartó para colocarse bien y así quedar acostado sobre ella pero procurando que no soportarse su peso. Dejó un beso en la frente de su mujer, otros en cada mejilla. Bajó al cuello y lo acarició con su nariz hasta llegar a su clavícula donde mordió suavemente. Bajó aún más y allí, justo en el borde del vestido, donde se veía el nacimiento de sus senos, colocó un lento beso. Luna tuvo que contener un gemido que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Eso no estaba bien. Ella había querido callarlo y sentir sus labios una vez más sobre los suyos no ir tan lejos.

-Sirius… No…- dijo intentando apartarlo.

El aliento de Sirius con olor a alcohol le llegó haciéndole comprender, aún más, que aquello no podía seguir. Él estaba haciendo eso porque estaba bajo los efectos de la bebida no porque quisiera.

-Sirius… Detente…

Una de las manos de él buscó el borde del vestido y comenzaron a subirlo lentamente acariciando su muslo. La respiración de Luna se agitó. Lo sintió aspirar el aroma de su cabello y después… el peso aplastante de su cuerpo sobre ella.

-¡Sirius!- lo llamó asustada.

Pero sólo obtuvo un ronquido como respuesta. Suspiró aliviada. Tan sólo se había quedado dormido.

...

Glosario:

**_Ribollente calderone_**_: Caldero burbujeante._

**_Buongiorno_****, _signore:_**_ Buenos días, señor._

**_Bouna_**_: buena._

**_Signora_**_: señora._

**_Quindici_**_: Quince. _

**_Mio padre_**_: Mi padre._

**_Sicuro_**_: Seguro. _

**_Dicono di me, che sono una stupida frase da dire davanti a un caffè… Dicono di me, che sono un serpente con ali da diavolo e un cuore da re… :_**_ Dicen de mi, que soy una estúpida frase que se dice delante de un café... __Dicen de mí, que soy una serpiente con alas de diablo y corazón de rey…_

**_Dicono di me, che sono un bastardo, bugiardo e lo fanno senza un perchè… Dicono di me, che sono una strega drogata e truccata e piena di sè… _****_Ecco perchè, nessuno sa.: _**_Dicen de mí, que soy un bastardo, un mentiroso y lo hacen sin ninguna razón…. Dicen de mi que soy un brujo drogado y falso y llena de sí (egocentrísta). Por eso es que nadie sabe…_

**_Ecco perchè, nessuno sa. _****_Che avrei soltanto l'amore per lei… Per lei che è l'unica al mondo, per lei… Ed ogni raggio di luna è per lei…: _**_Por eso es que nadie sabe. __Que tengo sólo mi amor por ella... Por ella que es la única en el mundo, por ella…. Y cada rayo de Luna es para ella. _

Esta canción que canta Sirius es de Cesare Cremonini, cantante Italiano, y se titula igual que el capítulo_: Dicono di me_.


	12. Doce

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Duchas frías**

Sirius abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor que parecía partirle la cabeza por la mitad. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras gemía de dolor. Dio media vuelta en la cama sin darse cuenta que ya estaba en el borde y cayó en el suelo dándose un fuete golpe que lo hizo gemir de nuevo pero a esto le siguió una sonora maldición.

-¡Sirius!- gritó Luna mientras corría hacia donde él estaba pero se quedó de piedra al ver cómo se encontraba su marido.

La toalla que la noche anterior se había enrollado alrededor de su cintura se había desprendido y ahora descansaba tirada en la cama mientras que Sirius, tirado boca arriba en el suelo, dejaba ver toda su… hombría. Luna cerró los ojos, se los tapó con sus manos y se dio media vuelta inmediatamente. Pero ya era tarde, había visto aquello que nunca más podría olvidar y que le había acelerado el corazón. ¡Por Merlín! Si tan sólo cerrando los ojos podía recordar detalladamente los músculos de su estómago que bajaban hasta formar una V que había incitado a sus inocentes ojos a bajar más y más. Luna tragó saliva y trató de controlar su respiración que, repentinamente, había comenzado a agitarse.

Sirius, a pesar de estar medio dormido y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sonrió pícaramente pero la sonrisa se fue borrando a medida que los recuerdos, algo borrosos, de la noche anterior lo invadieron. Se apoyó con sus codos en el suelo y tomó la toalla que había quedado en la cama para taparse mientras forzaba su mente intentado recordar más… Miró a Luna, de espalda y con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos, y escuchó, casi como si fuera real, una frase que lo heló: "Sirius… Detente". Era la voz de Luna el que pedía aquello y podía asegurar que con desesperación… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué había hecho? Forzó aún más a su mente a recordar pero el dolor fue demasiado así que desistió. Recordaba aquella frase, recordaba haber comenzado a besarla y haber estado sobre ella… Pero luego todo se volvía demasiado oscuro.

-¡Por favor, dime que no te lastimé!- pidió Sirius con voz implorante a Luna.

Ésta se volteó rápidamente confundida por este comentario. Agradeció en silencio que él se hubiera cubierto.

-¿Lastimarme?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- No me lastimaste nunca, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Anoche… ¡Lo siento tanto Luna!-exclamó avergonzado sin mirarla.

Ella se acercó a él y se inclinó a su lado. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con ternura apartó uno de los mechones oscuros de su cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

-Yo no te entiendo, Sirius- le dijo ella- ¿Por qué bebiste tanto?

Sirius abrió la boca pero no supo que contestar. Había sentido tanta rabia al verla marchase con ese muchachito molesto que no había podido pensar con coherencia…

-Ni yo mismo me entiendo a veces- le confesó a Luna con una tímida sonrisa- Entonces… ¿De verdad no te lastimé ni te… forcé?

-¿Forzarme a qué?- preguntó con inocencia Luna.

Sirius hizo una mueca de molestia. Adoraba la inocencia de Luna pero en este momento le hubiera gustado que ella comprendiera sin necesidad de dar mayores explicaciones.

-Eh… ¿Te forcé a… estar conmigo… a… hacerlo?- tartamudeó nervioso por primera vez rogando que la respuesta fuera un rotundo no porque sino era capaz de entregarse a sí mismo a Azkaban.

Luna lo contempló unos segundos fijamente con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un costado y la mirada confusa pero luego pareció entender a lo que se refería.

-¡Oh, no! Nosotros no hicimos nada anoche… te desmayaste y dormiste antes de que yo me rindiera- le contestó mientras se levantaba e iba hacia una de las mesitas que allí había con una tetera encima y varias tazas.

La vio servir una taza con un líquido verdoso humeante y se lo trajo.

-Es para la resaca- le contestó sentándose a su lado mientras le entregaba la taza- Tiene un sabor desagradable pero es efectivo.

Sirius tomó la taza, distraído, aún intentado averiguar lo que ella había querido decir con rendirse. Bebió un sorbo y cuando el sabor amargo y vomitivo invadió su boca escupió todo en el suelo.

-¡Esto es asqueroso!- exclamó haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Te lo advertí- le dijo Luna aproximando la taza de nuevo a su boca y obligándolo a beber un sorbo más.

Sirius lo hizo y contuvo las nauseas que lo invadieron. Después, cuando se recompuso, volvió a mirar a Luna frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con "antes de que yo me rindiera"?- le preguntó curioso.

-Porque me estaba gustando lo que me hacías pero no podía suceder porque no era correcto- le respondió sin avergonzarse Luna mientras se levantaba y devolvía la taza a su lugar.

La sonrisa reapareció en el rostro de Sirius.

-¿Qué tanto te gustaba?- le preguntó.

-Mucho- Luna se volvió a él y cambió de tema- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? Creo que quiero comer pastas de nuevo…

Sirius rió mientras intentaba levantarse sin que la toalla volviese a caer.

-Todos los días que llevamos aquí no hicimos más que comer pastas de diferentes clases- le dijo-Algo con mucha carne no sería una mala idea para mi hoy.

Luna sonrió.

-Está bien- le respondió mientras se marchaba tarareando suavemente una canción que él no recordaba haber oído nunca.

Sirius sonrió. Luna lo desconcertaba, lo hechizaba de una manera única y era capaz de asombrarlo simplemente diciendo una de sus ocurrencias o siendo tan sincera que lo dejaba sin palabras… Pero era su Luna, su esposa y no iba a permitirse dañarla de ningún modo.

Se prometió a sí mismo compensarla por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y así lo hizo. La siguientes dos semanas que pasaron en aquel país la llevó a todos lados, tanto sitios turísticos muggles como mágicos sin importarle nada más que hacerla feliz. Y cada vez que la escuchaba reír o veía esos ojos brillantes de felicidad se sentía bien consigo mismo como no había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

Dos días antes de tener que regresar a su país de origen una fuerte lluvia les impidió salir a disfrutar de las actividades del aire libre así que se vieron obligados a quedarse en la Posada. Uno de los problemas que tenía Sirius, y él no tenía problema en reconocerlo, era que se aburría con facilidad.

Frustrado y sin nada que hacer se sentó en la cama y se tiró hacia atrás dejándose caer sobre ésta mientras lanzaba un ruidoso suspiro. Cerro los ojos y repitió el suspiro.

-Maldita lluvia- masculló.

Luna, que se encontraba mirando la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos, se volvió a mirarlo con una idea en mente. Sin que se diera cuenta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, ingresó al baño con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Lo próximo que sintió Sirius fue que algo le cubría el rostro. Levantó la mano con rapidez para quitarse aquello pero la mano de Luna sobre la de él lo detuvo.

-No te lo quites- le pidió- Vamos a jugar.

Aquello sonaba verdaderamente interesante. Sirius sonrió.

-¿Qué clase de juego es ese que necesito tener tapados mis ojos?- preguntó.

-Uno que yo jugaba con mi madre cuando era pequeña- le respondió ella.- Siéntate, por favor.

Él le hizo caso y ella se apresuró a cubrir bien sus ojos atando aquella tela en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-¿Cómo se juega? ¿Cuáles son las reglas?- quiso saber.

-Es fácil. Yo me moveré libremente por la habitación en silencio pero dejaré pistas por donde pase para que vos, a ciegas, puedas seguirme.- explicó Luna-La única regla es que no podrás usar magia.

-¿Y cómo podré atraparte si no te quedas quieta?

-Eso es lo divertido.- fue todo lo que le dijo ante apartarse de su lado- Listo, puedes comenzar.

Hacía años que Sirius no jugaba algún tipo de juego y menos esa clase que proponía Luna. Era algo infantil pero la idea de atraparla entre sus brazos le resultaba verdaderamente atractiva. Además, él no era de los que no aceptaban los retos y ese, definitivamente, era uno que estaba dispuesto a realizar. Se levantó de la cama y dio unos cuantos apresurados pasos hacia la derecha pero algo duro golpeó contra su rodilla.

-¡Mierda!- dijo mientras se inclinaba a frotar con sus manos la parte magullada.

-No tienes que apresurarte- escuchó que le decía la voz de Luna del lado contrario de la habitación.

-Al menos podrías decirme cuando estoy a punto de chocar contra algo- pidió mientras se movía lentamente hacia aquel lado con las manos extendidas delante de él intentando tantear algo.

-¡Eso no es justo!- exclamó Luna.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Ahora le parecía que la voz de ella venía del sitio en que hace segundos atrás había estado. Se giró hacia allí, con mucho cuidado, y tocó con sus manos la silla de madera con la que había tocado. Empezó a mover sus manos, quitándolas, pero de repente sintió que éstas se topaban con algo que identificó como el extraño y colorido collar que había estado usando su esposa. Sonrió. La primera pista. Se la colocó y escuchó una risa que rápidamente fue callada.

-Te voy a atrapar- la amenazó sonriente.

-Eso ya lo veremos- le dijo Luna al lado de su oído haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su piel.

Sirius se movió rápidamente extendiendo sus manos para atraparla pero no lo consiguió. Del otro lado suyo una pequeña mano acarició su mejilla. Él volvió a moverse pero nuevamente falló. ¿Cómo rayos hacia ella para moverse tan rápido? La risa de Luna se escuchó a lo lejos, casi del lado contrario de la habitación. Esto estaba comenzando a molestarlo. No le gustaba fallar. Intentó seguir las pistas para atraparla. Encontró uno de sus pendientes con forma de nabo, un broche con el cual sujetaba su cabello que recordaba de color rojo intenso con lunares blancos y uno de sus zapatos…

-¿Andas con un solo zapato?- le preguntó él divertido.

-No.

La respuesta vino justo delante de él, a centímetros de su rostro y casi podía jurar que sintió unos labios rozando los suyos. Pero tal vez había sido su imaginación. Movió sus brazos hacia delante pero sólo atrapó aire. Molesto por haber fallado tantas veces se quitó la venta. Giró los ojos por toda la habitación hasta que encontró a Luna sentada en medio de la cama, descalza, abrazando sus piernas.

Sirius no lo pensó dos veces. En menos de cinco segundos se había tirado en la cama y tenía a Luna debajo suyo. Metió una de sus manos debajo de la camisa que ella llevaba y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Eso es trampa!- gritó entre risas Luna- ¡No! Sirius… ¡Detente!- más risas.

Pero él no le hizo y soltó sus costados para ir hacia sus pies descalzos y apoderarse de ellos. Pasó una de sus manos suavemente por la parte de abajo y las risas de Luna se hicieron más fuertes mientras se retorcía por soltarse.

-Esta es mi venganza por ser tan escurridiza- le dijo sin parar de hacerle cosquillas.

Luna sentía que le faltaba el aire a causa de la risa y su corazón latía rápidamente. En un momento, Sirius volvió a quedar encima suyo y detuvo las cosquillas al darse cuenta que tenía los labios de Luna a centímetros de los suyos. Ella alzó los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando su mente fue completamente consciente de todo lo que sucedía; porque no sólo quedó sobre ella sino que también podía sentir cada una de esas femeninas curvas amoldándose a él y aquel aroma a jazmín que desprendía y que cada vez que lo sentía la parte más primitiva y animal de él reaccionaba agitadamente y lo excitaba sin pudor. Y eso sucedía cada mañana que despertaba abrazado junto a ella… Y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Intentó apartarse para que Luna no se diera cuenta pero ella se apresuró a rodear su cuello con sus brazos y a acercar sus labios a los de él. Ese beso fue un potente afrodisíaco para él. Algo le decía que tenía que apartarse, que aquello estaba mal pero no podía contenerse y dejar de besarla. De hecho, no quería dejar de besarla a pesar de que no fuera un beso verdaderamente apasionado y sus labios se estuvieran rozando levemente.

Él rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de Luna pidiéndole permiso para adentrarla pero ella no se lo concedió. Sin decir nada, separó sus bocas y lo abrazó con cariño.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo al oído.

Luego lo empujó levemente y él estaba tan aturdido que se apartó dejándola marchar sin decirle nada.

-Nos vemos abajo- dijo Luna antes de salir del cuarto.

Sirius se tiró boca abajo en la cama. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo era que esa muchachita tenía tanto poder en su cuerpo? Sólo fue un beso de agradecimiento, se dijo, sólo eso.

Pero sin importar la causa había sido un beso que, después de todo, había llegado a excitarlo dolorosamente. Sin más opción, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha fría. Duchas a las cuales ya se estaba acostumbrando.


	13. Trece

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Sirius nunca se enamora**

Hacía exactamente un mes que estaba casado con Luna. Ni siquiera él podía creerlo. Las tres primeras semanas se lo habían pasado en Italia donde su autocontrol fue puesto a prueba a límites insospechados. Pero ya la cuarta semana, donde cada uno dormía en su habitación y el deseo podía ser contenido medianamente, otra clase de sentimiento surgió en él. Uno que, para ser sincero consigo mismo, había estado esperando.

La añoranza.

Cada vez que iba a acostarse tenía la urgente necesidad de sentir su cuerpo cálido ocupando el resto de la cama y por las mañanas despertaba extrañándola locamente, deseando tenerla sobre él dormida. Pero no, ella estaba a varios metros mas allá, durmiendo en su propia cama. Y por más extraño que pareciese, no deseaba que otra ocupase su lugar, la deseaba a ella, su esposa, su Luna. Pero sabía que eso era imposible ya que no tenía una excusa suficientemente buena como para engañarse y engañarla a ella y así traerá a su cama.

Una mañana se levantó malhumorado. Molesto consigo mismo por no poder contener sus pensamientos, con ella por causarlos, con Ron por venir a visitarlos el día anterior y haberse quedado a cenar con ellos y por mirar con descaro desvergonzado a SU esposa. Porque ante el Ministerio y ante todos ella era SUYA. Maldito fuera aquel pelirrojo impertinente. ¿Quién se creía? Si Ron no fue capaz de decirle a Luna lo que sentía por ella antes de que él la tomara por esposa era problema suyo porque si ahora le llegaba a poner una mano encima iba a matarlo… No, primero lo torturaría de forma lenta y dolorosa y después lo mataría…

Bajó las escaleras dando pesados pasos haciendo que estos se oyeran por toda la casa. En seguida su "_querida_" madre comenzó con sus gritos desde el pasillo de entrada de la casa.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te atreviste a envenenar el apellido Black y sin pudor desposaste a una chiflada! ¡Malditos sean los dos traidores de la sangre!

Apretando los dientes, Sirius fue hasta la cocina, tomó un filoso cuchillo y se dirigió hacia el cuadro. Se detuvo frente a él. El retrato del cuadro de su madre abrió inmensamente los ojos ante la mirada asesina de éste.

-¡Eres un maldito loco como tu esposa!- gritó la mujer del cuadro.

Sirius levantó el cuchillo preparado para intentar cortar el lienzo pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo una mano se atravesó.

-¡No!

Tomado por sorpresa soltó el cuchillo rápidamente pero antes éste logró cortar la piel de la otra persona. Luna dejó salir un pequeño quejido de dolor pero rápidamente cerró la boca y aprisionó sus labios.

Sirius no podía creer lo que había hecho. Tomó la mano de Luna y rápidamente hizo un hechizo para cicatrizar la herida que se cerró inmediatamente.

-Lo siento tanto, cariño- le dijo con voz suplicante-Perdóname… pero… ¡¿Por qué rayos te metiste?

Luna se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente, Sirius se calmó. No entendía cómo ella podía tener ese poder en él, el poder de hacerlo llegar a la locura con el deseo, el poder de sacar lo mejor de sí y el poder de tranquilizarlo cuando estaba verdaderamente enojado.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- le preguntó ella desconcertándolo.

-Sí… sí… esa cosa que te picó…- tartamudeó.

-Un_ Skowtoas_- le indicó- Sí, por eso te amo y porque te amo tengo que ayudarte.

Sirius frunció el ceño, confuso.

-¿A qué vas a ayudarme?- preguntó con precaución temiendo oír la respuesta.

-A entender que acuchillar el cuadro de tu madre no es el mejor modo de librarte de ella- respondió Luna con una sonrisa.- Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo.

-¿Vas a acuchillarla tu?- le preguntó con media sonrisa.

-¡No! Voy a hablar con ella- le contestó con calma.- Porque cuando las personas hablan, aunque sean cuadros o fantasmas, las cosas se solucionan.

-Cariño, hablando jamás conseguirás nada de esa vieja arpía.- le dijo.

El retrato, que había partido al ver a Sirius con el cuchillo, asomó su cabeza y lo miró con odio.

-¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia Black! ¡No mereces llevar el apellido!- comenzó a gritar viendo que ya no había amenaza.

Sirios amagó con buscar el cuchillo pero Luna se apresuró a intervenir.

-Vete durante el resto del día- le pidió- Yo hablaré con ella.

-¡Por Merlín, Luna!- exclamó exasperado- ¡Esta vieja loca no va escucharte!

Luna sonrió.

-¿Y qué otra opción tiene?- preguntó ella.

-No me iré a ningún lado- dijo con firmeza.

Media hora después…

-Esto es inaudito- mascullaba por lo bajo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la pared- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Por eso los hombres no deben casarse!

Remus miraba divertido a Sirius. El pobre estaba realmente enojado.

-¡¿A caso Hermione es así?- preguntó Sirius-Tan… tan… condenadamente manipuladora como para hacerte hacer las cosas que no quieres hacer…

Remus no aguantó más y estalló en risas. Estaban en la oficina que tenía éste en el Ministerio. Sirius había ido a visitarlo y lo primero que dijo cuando entró fue: "Luna".

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?- le preguntó mirándolo con odio- ¡Te burlas de mis penas!

-Aclárame algo, Canuto- le pidió Remus- ¿Qué es lo que hizo Luna?

-¡Me pidió que me fuera de mi propia casa por el resto del día!- exclamó levantando los brazos al aire- ¡De mi propia casa! ¡Y luego me miró!

-¿Te miró?

-Sí… Me miró de esa forma tan… tan… tan de ella. Con ese brillo que no… ¡Por Merlín! Me manipuló con esa mirada y yo no pude decirle que no porque… porque no quería ver la otra mirada de decepción pero ahora no quiero ver ninguna de las dos miradas porque…

-¡Cálmate! Cálmate…- intentó tranquilizarlo Remus porque su amigo hablaba cada vez más fuerte-Escúchame. Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando. Yo lo hice- confesó sin avergonzarse.

-¡Tal vez tu porque estás acostumbrado a que te dominen!- exclamó sin pensar Sirius.

Remus lo miró molesto.

-Lo siento- se disculpó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- Es que… Acepté irme así sin más. ¡Yo no soy así!

-Tal vez te estás enamorando- insinuó Remus sonriendo.

Sirius resopló colocando los ojos en blanco.

-Yo no me enamoro, Lunático- le dijo con un tono que decía "eso ya tendrías que saberlo".

-Piénsalo- insistió Remus- ¿Por qué otra razón harías algo así sino? ¿A caso no la extrañas cuando no está contigo, no tienes esa urgente necesidad de saber donde está y no quieres que nadie se le acerques porque tienes miedo de que te la arrebaten?

-No- mintió Sirius mirándolo como si estuviera loco por decir aquellas cosas-¡Me siento libre cuando estoy sin ella!

Fue el turno de Remus de resoplar.

-Eso ni tu te lo crees-le dijo mientras volvía a tomar uno de los papeles que tenía que leer- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¡¿Qué? Vamos, Lunático, vayámonos por ahí a hacer algo divertido.

-Sirius, tengo trabajo. Tú también lo tendrías si hubieras aceptado el puesto que te ofrecía el Ministerio. Ya sé que no necesitas el dinero pero te mantendría ocupado.

-Sabes que yo no duraría ni una hora encerrado en una habitación con cientos de papeles que leer y firmar.

-Pues entonces consíguete otro- comentó sin mirarlo.- Algo que te guste.

Sirius lo pensó unos segundos.

-Tienes razón.

Remus levantó la mirada y abrió inmensamente los ojos.

-¿Tengo razón?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Sí, tienes razón- indicó Sirius sonriendo- Ya mismo me voy.

Y antes de que Remus pudiera preguntar algo Sirius se marchó con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

Cuando Sirius regresó a su casa se sentía feliz. Ya no le importaba lo que había sucedido con Luna esa mañana, después de todo, el único culpable de aquello era el mismo. Entró a la casa caminando por el pasillo de entrada pero de repente se detuvo cuando notó algo de suma importancia. Giró su rostro y miró con asombro que el cuadro de su madre ¡No estaba! Abrió inmensamente los ojos mientras una incalculable felicidad lo invadía.

-¡Luna!- la llamó a gritos mientras corría por la casa buscándola- ¡Luna!

Ella apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la sala.

-¡Amor!- exclamó él- ¡Eres magnífica!

Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella, rodeó con sus brazos aquella cintura que tanto adoraba y besó su frente, sus mejillas, sus párpados, su nariz y por último sus labios. Luna reía divertida por este ataque con besos que estaba recibiendo.

-Buenas tardes- gruñó una voz detrás de ellos.

Sirius levantó la vista y toda la felicidad se fue a pique cuando vio a Ron parado unos metros más allá mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Aferró posesivamente la cintura de Luna y la pegó a su cuerpo. Ella no se enojó, por el contrario, sonrió maravillosamente y lo abrazó a su vez.

-Buenas tardes, Ron- saludó entre dientes Sirius pero luego sonrió.

Se le había ocurrido una idea para deshacerse esa noche del molesto pelirrojo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo a Luna- Esta noche saldremos a cenar.- se volvió a Ron- Lamento que no puedas ir. Ya hice la reserva y sólo es para dos personas.

Lo vio apretar los puños a sus costados y sonrió más abiertamente. Ese muchachito no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. No por nada él fue y seguirá siendo el más conquistador y conocedor de las mujeres.

-Ya me iba de todos modos- gruñó Ron.

Pero para molestia de Sirius, Luna se desprendió de su agarre y se aceró a Ron. Éste enseguida tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y dejó dos besos, uno en cada una de sus mejillas, haciéndola ruborizarse.

-Muchas gracias, Ron- le dijo Luna también dándole dos besos.

Ambos parecían ajenos al estado enardecido de la ira y celos en que se encontraba Sirius. Ron se marchó y ella volvió hacia su marido con una sonrisa y su usual mirada risueña.

-Espera a que me cambie y nos vamos- le dijo antes de marcharse tarareando suavemente.

Sirius intentó calmarse y convencerse que aparecer en la madriguera para matar a Ron no era la mejor opción. Además, ahora tenía que pensar a dónde rayos iba a llevar a cenar a Luna.


	14. Catorce

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Primera ****discusión**

Sirius tenía una lista secreta de los lugares donde deseaba besarla. A medida de que pasaba el tiempo a esa lista se le iban agregando los nombres de los sitios: Su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su cuello, la línea delicada que formaba sobre la piel su clavícula, el interior del codo, sus muñecas, sus muslos, toda la extensión de sus piernas… Y cuando ella bajó para encontrarse a él para ir a cenar juntos aquel atuendo dejaba visible cada una de esas partes. Un simple vestido que no alcanzaba a tocar el borde de sus rodillas, con la espalda descubierta y un atrayente escote en forma de V. ¿Cómo podría resistírsele? Anonadado, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola a su pecho y besó su cabellera rubia mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a jazmín.

-Está hermosa, señora Black- le dijo al oído seductoramente.

Luna tembló mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por la proximidad. ¡Por Morgana! El efecto de la picadura de los _Skowtoas _en vez de ir disminuyendo parecía aumentar a medida de que pasaba el tiempo. ¿Qué haría cuando terminase el tiempo que habían acordado? No lo sabía pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse cuando ese momento llegase, por ahora sólo se dedicaría a disfrutar siendo la señora Black. Sonrió pero Sirius no pudo verla porque tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se inclinaba hacia la curva del cuello de ella para aspirar más profundamente su aroma. Luna giró el rostro lentamente, advirtiéndole lo que iba a hacer y dándole tiempo a negarse, pero él no se apartó, sino que cuando sus labios estuvieron separados por nada más que milímetros de distancia los acercó. Fue un simple roce, como la delicada caricia de una pluma contra el aire, algo irreal y mágico para ambos. Sirius no comprendía qué era lo que hacía tan especial el momento, pero Luna, por el contrario, lo sabía e intentaba demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

Sirius se separó unos pocos centímetros.

-Debemos irnos- le recordó ella.

Él asintió con seriedad, todavía petrificado por el beso que acababan de compartir.

Sin más, se terminó de alejar y la tomó de la mano para llevarla fuera de la casa.

Luna abrió inmensamente los ojos cuando vio que estacionada en la calle, frente a la propiedad donde vivía, estaba una impresionante motocicleta. Sirius sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de su moto que tenía desde hacía años guardada en el patio trasero de la casa y que reparó haciéndole unas cuantas modificaciones hasta que el señor Weasley se la pidió para trasladar a Harry cuando aún estaban en guerra. Pero aquello ya había quedado en el pasado. Ahora la había reformado nuevamente: Le había quitado el sidecar, la había pintado de tonos azules y plata, había reparado el motor haciendo que tuviera más potencia y le había colocado algún que otro hechizo para darle un toque más fantástico. ¡Y cómo podía olvidar su asiento personalizado con llamaradas espectrales rodeando una S!

-Espero que no te asuste volar- le dijo mientras ambos se acercaba al vehículo- Sino puedes sostenerme con fuerza por la cintura.

Luna rió suavemente.

-¡Adoro volar!- exclamó ella.

Sirius se sintió un poco decepcionado porque hubiera esperado que ella se prendiera de él. Se sentó en la moto y Luna ocupó el lugar de atrás.

-¿Me enseñarías a conducirla?- preguntó ella cuando Sirius la puso en marcha.

-Claro, preciosa- le dijo sonriendo antes de comenzar a andar a una velocidad impresionante.

Luna ni siquiera pudo agradecerle porque ya se habían elevado en el aire y comenzaban a traspasar el cielo nocturno poblado de estrellas.

-¡Esto es genial!- exclamó ella sin contener su felicidad.

Sirius no dijo nada pero le dio la razón. Hacía tiempo que no la usaba. En realidad, sólo la había salido a probar cinco meses atrás, cuando la había terminado.

Todo el tiempo volaron el silencio por encima de los techos de las casas londinenses sin que ningún muggle los viera porque iban protegidos por un escudo de invisibilidad. Cuando Sirius divisó el restaurant al que irían a cenar a unos metros, comenzó a descender lentamente hasta que las ruedas tocaron el asfalto. Estaban en el callejón Diagon, a unos cuantos metros de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. En el cartel de la entrada del Restaurant se leía: _El pollo trasnochado. _

Ambos bajaron de la motocicleta y comenzaron a caminar hacia allí. Sirius abrió la puerta dejándole ingresar primero a Luna. Aquel sitio era extrañamente encantador. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo pálido y en ella había diversas fotografías de magos famosos. Sirius sonrió al reconocer una donde se encontraba su ahijado junto a Ginny.

Se acercaron a la entrada y enseguida el maître, un hombre alto y delgado, los llevó hasta una de las mesas, cercanas a un ventanal que dejaba ver gran parte del callejón. Hizo una seña una joven bruja mesera. La joven se les acercó y sin apartar la vista de Sirius con una sonrisa seductora les dijo, o más bien, le dijo a él:

-Bienvenidos a _El pollo trasnochado_. Hoy tenemos un especial de pollo con rodajas de calabaza caramelizada.

-Yo pediré eso- le dijo Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sonrisa que a Luna no se le pasó desapercibida. Ella jamás en su vida había sido adepta a los actos de violencia pero cuando vio a esa bruja mover las pestañas con falso aire inocente sintió deseos de tomar el cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa y saltar sobre ella. Pero no lo hizo, después de todo, Sirius sólo era su marido, un marido que no la amaba. Ese pensamiento la llenó de tristeza pero rápidamente los apartó de su mente.

-Yo también- le dijo a la bruja mirándola con cierto desprecio entregándole el menú.

La bruja giró hacia ella, borrando su sonrisa, y lo tomó.

-Ya les traerán su pedido- le dijo giñándole un ojo a Sirius.

Éste solo sonrió totalmente ajeno a que esto molestaba a Luna. Se quedó mirando como ella caminaba hacia la cocina pero volvió a la realidad cuando sintió el sonido de uno de los cubiertos de Luna cayendo sobre el plato.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al ver que ella tomaba el mango del cuchillo con fuerza como si quisiera contener sus ganas de ir a asesinar a alguien.

-Bien- fue todo lo que ella respondió.

Sirius alzó una de sus oscuras cejas a modo interrogativo pero ella no dijo nada más sobe el tema.

-El cuadro de Walburga está en tu habitación- le dijo ella como si estuvieran hablando de la cosa más natural.

Sirius puso los ojos como platos y quedó, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

-¡¿EN MI CUARTO?- preguntó gritando haciendo que varios rostros se volvieran hacia ellos.

-Sí, en tu cuarto. Esa fue la única manera que conseguí de que me dijera cuál fue el hechizo que utilizó para que nadie lograra quitarla de ese sitio- le contestó Luna.

-¡PERO EN MI CUARTO! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿ACASO QUIERES VENGARTE POR ALGO QUE TE HICE? ¡¿A CASO TAN MAL BESÉ QUE QUIERES DESQUITARTE DE MÍ TORTURÁNDOME DE ESA FORMA?- preguntó con voz suplicante.

Luna rió. No pudo evitarlo. Sirius parecía un niño pequeño al que le prohibían comer postre.

-¡Y ahora te ríes!- exclamó mirándola molesto cruzándose de brazos-Claro, no serás tu la que tendrá que soportarla por las noches.

-¡Pero si trasladé tus pertenencias a otro cuarto!- le indicó Luna luego de que dejó de reír-Tu madre prometió quedarse callada si estaba en ese cuarto sola.

-¿Mis cosas? ¡¿Tomaste mis cosas? ¡No! ¡Yo quiero mi habitación de vuelta! Si ella desea tener un cuarto para ella sola hay muchos otros… ¿Por qué tuvo que elegir el mío?

-Sirius, no seas infantil…

-¡Y me lo dice la que ni siquiera puede besar sin sonrojarse!- exclamó molesto sin mirarla- Hay veces que me pregunto si has crecido o todavía vives en ese mundo de sueños infantiles.

El silencio fue pesado entre ellos dos, silencio que fue interrumpido solamente por el sonido de la silla de Luna siendo arrastrada por el suelo cuando ella se levantó para marcharse.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Sirius molesto consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Se levantó rápidamente y la persiguió a la salida del local.

-Luna- la llamó pero ella no se detuvo.- ¡Luna! Lo siento… no quise…

Pero se quedó callado al ver que ella estaba llorando. Quiso pegarse a sí mismo por haberla herido de esa manera, por haber sido un idiota insensible, por no haber medido sus palabras. Se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella intentó separarse pero él más fuerte la aferró hasta que Luna se quedó quieta, sollozando sobre su pecho. Nunca había sido bueno consolando lágrimas de mujer pero tampoco nunca le había importado tanto ver a una llorar. ¡Pero era Luna! Su Luna la que lloraba. Y él se sentía un monstruo por haber sido el que ocasionó esto.

-Perdóname, amor- le dijo al oído mientras besaba su cabello- Perdóname. No quise decir eso… Estaba furioso por lo de mi madre. Sabes que ella y yo nos odiamos…

Luna negó con la cabeza.

-No sé nada de ti- le respondió ella casi susurrando- No te conozco.

Sirius se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón. Habían pasado un mes juntos pero era muy pocas las cosas que ella sabía de él. Luna siempre aprovechaba cada oportunidad para contar alguna anécdota, era abierta y cada vez que él quería saber algo de ella se lo preguntaba y contestaba gustosa. Pero él, más allá de unas tontas anécdotas juveniles, no había compartido nada de su vida o sus gustos.

Se separó un poco de ella y tomó su pequeño y delicado mentón entre sus manos para alzarle el rostro y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. Jamás pensó que esos ojos grises pudieran ser tan hermosos, incluso llenos de lágrimas que no derramaba.

-Pregunta lo que quieras- le dijo sonriendo intentando darle confianza.

Lo que nunca se esperó fue que las preguntas que haría Luna serían tan jodidamente difíciles de responder.


	15. Quince

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Preguntas**

Se habían marchado de nuevo en la moto voladora sin haber cenado siquiera. Luna no había querido entrar al restaurant y Sirius no iba a presionarla. Sabía que demasiado mal se había comportado con ella como para seguir. Además, le había prometido responder todas las preguntas que deseaba hacerle. Pasaron por la heladería y ambos compraron un cucurucho antes de retomar su camino de regreso al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Sirius se lamentó haber arruinado la noche de aquel modo enojándose. Después de todo, según lo que había entendido, el cuadro de su madre había sido quitado de la entrara y encerrado en la que antes era su habitación. No molestaría a nadie más.

Entraron a la casa y se fueron directamente a la sala. Luna se sentó en uno de los sillones dobles con las piernas cruzadas y Sirius se sentó a su lado intentando no mirar aquellas piernas para no tentarse y extender su mano para tocarla.

Al principio no hicieron más que comer el helado en silencio hasta que acabaron pero luego Sirius decidió que ya habían alargado demasiado el momento.

-Pregunta- le dijo.

-¿Con quién tuviste sexo por primera vez?- preguntó Luna mirándolo fijamente.

Sirius abrió los ojos inmensamente, asombrado por aquella osada pregunta. Pero se dijo que ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado a que Luna saliera con las cosas menos esperadas. ¡Aunque eso no se lo había esperado ni en sus más retorcidos sueños!

-Eh… fue una chica de Slytherin. Se llamaba Bridget algo… no recuerdo su apellido.- le contestó apresuradamente.

-¿Y cómo fue?

Sirius se atraganto con su propia saliva al escuchar aquello y comenzó a toser copiosamente. Cuando se recuperó de ese ataque de tos la miró anonadado.

-¿Cómo fue qué cosa?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con Bridget?- inquirió Luna con tranquilidad.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros levemente.

-Curiosidad.

¡¿Curiosidad? ¿Qué clase de morbosa curiosidad era esa? ¡No estaba por contarle tal cosa! Era algo demasiado privado, demasiado… vergonzoso.

-Fue genial- le contestó sin mirarla y con un tono que no admitía seguir tocando ese tema.

Pero cuando escuchó la risa divertida de Luna se volteó a verla y frunció el ceño molesto.

-Eres un mentiroso- lo acusó ella.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Anda, ya dime qué pasó- pidió Luna sin dejar de sonreír mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Y ese simple acto derrumbó las defensas de Sirius y sin siquiera ser completamente consciente de lo que hacía se vio contándole aquel humillante momento de su vida.

-Fue terrible- le dijo- Creo que no duré ni quince minutos.

Pero Luna no se rió cuando él confesó esto, por el contrario, con su cara seria y esa mirada soñadora se le acercó y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias por compartir esto conmigo- le dijo.

Él no pudo hacer nada más que envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella sintiendo, no el usual deseo como cada vez que la tenía cerca, sino una tirantez en el pecho, una calidez profunda que venía del centro de su corazón. Asustado por esto se apresuró a seguir hablando mientras la apartaba suavemente.

-Siguiente pregunta.

Luna se sentó cruzando sus piernas nuevamente.

-¿Qué hizo tu madre cuando se enteró de que entraste a Griffyndor?

Sirius suspiró. Aquel interrogatorio seria peor de lo que esperaba.

-Se enojó mucho ya que era el primero de la "_Noble familia de los Black" _que no quedaba en Slytherin.- dijo con seriedad- Tanto que en todo ese año no me mandó ninguna carta de lo ofendida que estaba, ni ningún obsequio en Navidad ni para mi cumpleaños. Tampoco puedo decir que los esperaba pero me dolió en ese momento; tenía once años y un obsequio es lo mejor que puede desear un niño… Pero después me acostumbré a su indiferencia y a su preferencia hacia mi hermano.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Llamaba- corrigió- Murió cuando fue a buscar uno de los horocruxes de Voldemorth.- hizo una pausa- Regulus Arcturus Black. Mis padres lo adoraban porque siguió sus ideas y después de terminar el colegio se volvió Mortífago.

-Siento mucho que sufras por su muerte.

Sirius alzó la vista rápidamente hacia ella.

-Yo no dije eso- le indicó.

-Pero se nota.- le respondió ella-Cuando estás triste tus ojos adoptan un brillo más oscuro y tu cabello parece más claro… Interesante, ¿No?... Pero eso prueba que no eres vampiro.

Él no sabía sin asombrarse o simplemente sonreír y dejar pasar aquel comentario sin preguntar nada. Pero la curiosidad le ganó.

-¿De dónde sacaste que puedo ser un vampiro?- le preguntó.

Luna simplemente sonrió misteriosamente, mirándolo con ese brillo soñador en sus ojos y pasó a la siguiente pregunta que tenía para hacerle.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-¿Eh? No tengo color favorito.- dijo mientras intentaba no reír ante la cara de decepción de Luna- ¿Y tu?

-El celeste- le dijo sin pensarlo demasiado- Y el gris.

-¿El gris? ¿Qué puede haber de ese color que sea lindo?

-Tus ojos- respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Sirius abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin decir nada. Sentía como sus mejillas se estaban ruborizando por aquel pequeño cumplido. ¡Por Morgana y Merlín, no podía estar ruborizándose por eso! Se maldijo a sí mismo por eso. Pero para su suerte Luna siguió haciendo preguntas que lo mantuvieron ocupado. Algunas eran bastante infantiles, como la del color favorito, otras eran verdaderamente serias como el tema de su inocencia y estadía en Azkaban, y otras eran tan vergonzosas que lo hicieron ruborizar unas cuantas veces. Pero ella en seguía pasaba a la siguiente pregunta haciendo que el momento no fuera tan incómodo.

Sin darse cuenta estuvieron prácticamente toda la noche hablando y pronto él quién hizo preguntas esperando con ansias oír las respuestas que tenía ella que dar. Nunca hubiera imaginado que eso pudiera ser tan divertido, nunca hubiera imaginado que su esposa, su Luna pudiera ser tan interesante y que podría llegar a pasarla bien al lado de una mujer fuera de la cama.

Y en ese momento, mientras charlaba con ella en plena madrugada mientras todas las demás personas dormían, él se preguntó si las palabras que su amigo le había dicho esa tarde podían ser verdad. ¿Podría estar enamorándose de ella? La pregunta era tenebrosa. ¿Amor? No podía ni quería enfrentarse a esa posibilidad, porque, sencillamente, no sabía cómo hacerlo. La verdad era que tenía miedo.

¡¿Quién iba a decirlo? Un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años, que había pasado catorce años encerrado en una prisión rodeado de los peores criminales del mundo mágico, asustado de un hermoso angelito con ideas excéntricas como era su Luna. Pero, qué se le iba a hacer. Creía que cosas más raras se habían visto en ese mundo.

Posiblemente este no era el mejor momento para preguntarse sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella porque éstos eran un torbellino difícil de descifrar. Además, sabía que enamorarse de ella era un terrible error que debía evitar a toda costa.

¡No podía enamorarse de su esposa!

Luna bostezó y Sirius sonrió al verla.

-Es tarde, preciosa- le dijo mientras extendía su mano para acariciar su rostro- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

-¡Una última pregunta, por favor!- pidió mirándolo de igual manera en que lo hizo cuando lo hecho de la casa.

Él quiso resistirse, probarse a sí mismo que no era como Lunático, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Una última- le dijo y se sintió feliz cuando recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué piensas de mi?

Sirius no tuvo que pensar demasiado antes de dar esa respuesta. Pero para dar mayor peso a sus palabras se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro con sus manos y acarició con sus labios los párpados cerrados de la joven.

-Pienso que eres la cosa más hermosa y maravillosa que me encontré en la vida- dijo sobre su piel mientras bajaba lentamente por sus mejillas dejando pequeños besitos-Que eres única, original, y no una copia barata de alguien más; y me gustas así tal cual eres.

Con sus pulgares acarició su rostro mientras que sus labios pasaban rosando los suyos pero sin tocarlos demasiado. La respiración de Luna se había agitado y Sirius podía jurar que escuchaba el desenfrenado latido de su corazón. ¿O era el suyo el que latía a esa velocidad?

-Creo que eres una mujer impresionante y que has sido mandada a donde me encuentro para volverle loco del deseo- siguió diciendo.

Él hizo que inclinara su rostro hacia atrás y comenzó a acariciar su cuello con sus labios, subiendo y bajando lentamente, una y otra vez, disfrutando del aroma que desprendía su piel hasta que se topó con el punto en donde sentía el palpitar de su corazón. Allí dejó un pequeño y lento beso. Uno de esos que hacen aquel sonidito tan lindo como para que todos los sentidos se diera por enterado de su ubicación.

-¿Me deseas?- inquirió Luna arrastrando las palabras porque estaba ahogándose en las sensaciones de aquellas caricias.

-Con locura- confesó él volviendo a besar su cuello un poco más abajo, casi tocando su clavícula.

Luna mordió su labio inferior con fuerza al sentirlo y alzó sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos en los cabellos de su esposo. Sirius bajó un poco más aún, justo donde terminaba el escote y comenzaba la unión de sus senos, y posó sus labios besando pero, atreviéndose a más, pasó su lengua seductoramente por aquel sitio logrando que ella soltara un tímido gemido que enardeció sus sentidos.

Iba a volver a repetir el gesto pero Luna se levantó rápidamente. Sirius alzó la vista hacia ella, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, un brillo de deseo en sus ojos y los labios entreabiertos.

-Eh… Buenas noches- dijo Luna bajando la mirada algo tímida- Que duermas bien.

Sirius no pudo responderle porque ella se apresuró a desaparecer de allí con veloces pasos.


	16. Dieciséis

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Problemas**

_Sirius bajó las escaleras presurosamente hacia la cocina. Luna, que ya se encontraba allí sentada con la mirada perdida, pero cuando él ingresó lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que tenían el poder de hipnotizarla. Pero apartó la vista rápidamente antes de que él descubriera que, en el momento en que él hizo su entrada, ella estaba perdida en una especie de ensoñación romántica donde ellos dos eran los protagonistas. Sin decir una sola palabra él la hizo parar tomándola de las manos y la arrastró de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Subieron corriendo hasta el cuarto de ella donde él abrió la puerta de un tirón e ingresaron. Luna no entendía nada pero sólo se dejaba guiar por él pero la luz del entendimiento vino a su mente cuando la boca de su esposo cubrió la suya con desesperación, besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si en su boca y en sus labios encontrara el placer absoluto y el tesoro que lo enviaría al paraíso. _

_Y como ella se había vuelto adicta a él no quiso separarse y comenzó a devolverle los besos con la misma efusividad. _

_-Te amo, Luna- murmuró él sobre sus labios. _

_Ella hubiera sonreído y saltado de alegría cuando escuchó esto pero hizo algo mejor, lo besó demostrándole que ese sentimiento era mutuo. _

_Sirius comenzó a acariciarle la espalda pero luego sus manos fueron recorriendo mucho más allá con completo descaro. Luna, asombrándolo a él, lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer en la cama y se le subió encima mientras le quitaba la chaqueta que estaba usando tirándola en el suelo sin mirar por dónde caía. A ésta le siguió la camisa dejándolo con el pecho desnudo. Ella cortó el beso bruscamente y bajó sus labios para comenzar a besar y lamer con desesperación la piel recientemente expuesta haciendo gemir a Sirius. Pero enseguida éste la volteó en la cama quedando sobre ella. Luna bajó la mirada y comprendió que estaba desnuda. ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso?, se preguntó confusa._

_Pero en el momento en que él besó uno de sus senos, todo pensamiento quedó borrado y sólo pudo gemir mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de su esposo. _

-Luna- lo escuchó decir.- Luna… Luna… Luna, ¿Estás despierta?

-Mmm… Sirius…

-¿Luna? ¿Qué estás soñando?

-Contigo…

-¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?

-Que…

De pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada platinada de su esposo mirándola divertido. Ésta enrojeció notablemente mientras apartaba la mirada y se mordía el labio inferior. Sí, estaba en su cama y Sirius estaba a su lado pero él no estaba haciendo nada más que despertarla y todo no había sido más que un sueño.

-¿Qué?- insistió él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nada-se apresuró a decir mientras se levantaba de la cama- ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Solo vine a buscarte porque te tengo una sorpresa.- le respondió.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

-Ya verás- le dijo acercándosele y dejando un casto beso en su frente.- Te espero en la sala.

Luna se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca ya que todavía los efectos de aquel sueño estaban en ella. Quiso poder extender sus brazos, tocarlo y dejar que él la tocara, pero hacerlo sería un error ¿No? Estaba confundida y tendría que pensar en cómo resolver este dilema.

Sirius salió de la habitación y ella se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Se vistió rápidamente y luego bajó casi corriendo las escaleras para ver qué era la sorpresa que le tenía Sirius.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó éste al verla.

Ella asintió sonriéndole.

-Vamos a aparecernos- le dijo tomándola de la mano.- Déjame que yo lo haga.

Y unos pocos segundos después ya se encontraban en el callejón Diagon. Como siempre, estaba muy concurrido, con muchos magos yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá mirando las vidrieras de los comercios.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

-Acá se encuentra la sorpresa que tengo que darte- le contestó él comenzando a caminar tomándola de la mano.

Ella aguardó en silencio hasta que quedaron frente a un local. Luna abrió los ojos inmensamente al darse cuenta del gran obsequio que estaba dándole Sirius.

_El quisquilloso, _se leía en letras llamativas colocadas en la pared de enfrente.

-Esto es…- comenzó a decir pero no pudo continuar porque la emoción que sentía era tan grande que se lo impedía.

-Ayer estuve hablando con Remus y dijo que necesitaba un trabajo para ocupar mi tiempo. ¿Y qué mejor trabajo que ayudar a la directora general de esta revista?

Sirius sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

-Si quieres contratarme, claro- indicó.

Luna, literalmente, se tiró sobre él y comenzó a darle besos continuos en todo su rostro y entre beso y beso le agradecía. Sirius rió divertido y feliz por la efusividad de Luna. Varios magos y brujas se los quedaban mirando pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

-Ven, vamos a dentro- dijo Sirius apartándola suavemente- Te mostraré lo que conseguí y dime si falta algo.

Entraron y Luna se quedó más maravillada, si eso fuera posible, ya que allí había muchas cosas más de las que había tenido con su padre antes del incidente. Si él pudiera verlo estaría muy feliz.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Sirius.

Luna le sonrió.

-Hay todo lo necesario- le respondió- Pero no tenías porqué hacerlo.

-Claro que tenía que hacerlo. Al menos quiero agradecerte de este modo por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Y cuando nos separemos no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Luna borró la sonrisa cuando escuchó esto último y Sirius se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa?- le preguntó acercándosele.

-Tengo un problema grave, Sirius- le dijo intentando no alterarse por su proximidad y decidida a ser sincera con él.

-¿Qué problema?- inquirió él con preocupación.

-Te amo.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que eso ya te sucedía porque te picaron esas cosas… los…

Luna negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-¿No?

-No, Sirius. En verdad lo siento. No quise hacerlo pero terminé amándote, en serio. Pero eso no es todo.

-¡¿Hay más?- preguntó con voz apenas audible él y con una expresión de horror.

-También te deseo y quiero que me hagas el amor.


	17. Diecisiete

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Te amo, Luna.**

Sirius se preguntaba si estaba soñando; si había posibilidades de que hubiera muerte y estaba en el cielo; si, tal vez, Luna estaba bajo un Imperius o si alguno de los dos había ingerido alguna poción. Pero, desafortunadamente, todas las respuestas a esas posibilidades eran negativas. Entonces, la única opción posible a considerar que quedaba era que, de verdad, Luna se encontrase frente a él confesándolo que lo amaba y le pedía que le hiciera el amor. Pero resultaba tan… irreal… y aterrador. Sin embargo, por muy tentadora que fuese la idea de acostarse con ella y hacerle toda la noche el amor, tocándola como deseaba, perderse en ella, no debía hacerlo (por lo menos intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de eso) ya que se había jurado a sí mismo que eso no sucedería. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, esa promesa ya había sido rota en el mismo momento en que la había pesado; tal vez podría… ¡No!... Él intentaría con todas sus fuerzas cumplir esa promesa por más que le doliera.

-Yo… eh…- comenzó a tartamudear.

-¿No quieres hacerme el amor?- le preguntó ella mirándolo con esos ojos soñadores e implorantes.

-¡Por Merlín, Luna!- exclamó él apartando la vista- Sabes que sí, pero…

-Porque es lo más lógico- siguió explicándose ella- Después de todo, eres mi marido y se supone que tienes que ser tu quien me tome; Además, te deseo y te amo. Jamás me entregaría a otra persona.

¿Por qué esto le sucedía a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Preciosa, yo…

-Por favor, te deseo con desesperación.

Sirius abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente sin saber qué decir. La situación lo superaba. Lo deseaba. Él la deseaba. Ambos eran marido y mujer. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces? El jodido problema era que en ese momento el sentido de caballerosidad que tenía y que muy pocas veces usaba había decidido aparecer en ese momento. ¡Maldita sea él mismo!

-Luna…- aspiró profundamente- No… No.

Ella bajó los ojos al suelo avergonzada.

-Ah.- fue todo lo que dijo.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron acomodando un poco aquel sitio, preparándolo para ponerlo en funcionamiento apenas tuvieran los artículos listos para imprimirlos. Luna no le hablaba más de lo necesario y él se sentía el peor monstruo de todos, pero, aún así, no le dijo nada ni hizo nada ya que quería mantener su promesa y si por esa casualidad ella insistía aunque sea una vez más no sabía si lo soportaría y terminaría haciéndole el amor allí mismo, en el suelo de aquel lugar. Pero por más que en ese momento ambos se sentían disgustados por la decisión que él había tomado, Sirius intentaba pensar que más adelante se darían cuenta que había sido la correcta.

-¿Quieres ir a comer al caldero Chorreante?- preguntó Sirius al ver que ya era el mediodía.

-No puedo- le dijo Luna sin mirarlo- Tengo que encontrarme con Ron en el local de Madame Rosmerta.

Sirius se puso rígido al momento en que escuchó esto. ¿Iría a ver a ese maldito pelirrojo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Para qué?- preguntó sin importarle que su voz se notara tensa- ¿A caso no lo viste ayer?

-Sí, pero justo llegaste y me invitaste a cenar- explicó Luna aún sin observarlo-Nos vemos.

Ella sin esperar a que él le devolviera el saludo se apareció. Sirius quiso poder encontrar alguna forma de retenerla porque la idea de que ella viera a aquel mocoso lo enfermaba pero no la había encontrado y ella se había marchado. ¿Por qué rayos le molestaba tanto saber que su Luna iba a ver a otro hombre, uno que si la amaba y que no dudaría en ir a hacerle el amor si se lo pedía? Pero Luna no le pediría una cosa sí a Ron, ¿No? No, no lo quería creer.

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Él tendría que estar feliz porque posiblemente ella encuentre el verdadero amor con Ron ya que el matrimonio de ellos se fundiría dentro de un mes o dos… Pero no se sentía así. ¿Por qué?

-¡Ron!-exclamó Luna sonriendo cuando vio a su amigo sentado en una de las mesas de Las Tres Escobas.

-¡Luna!-Ron se levantó y nerviosamente fue a abrazarla-Pensé que no vendrías.

Ambos se sentaron uno enfrente del otro.

-Sirius me dio una fantástica sorpresa- explicó ella forzando una sonrisa.

Pero él no se dio cuenta del verdadero estado de desdicha en que se encontraba ella. Simplemente la veía y se quedaba fascinado mirando su rostro.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Compró un local en el callejón Diagon para que comience a publicar nuevamente El Quisquilloso.

-¡Ahora podré verte más seguido, entonces!- exclamó.-Yo estoy ayudando a George en el local. ¡Ah! Me olvidaba, te traje algo.

El rostro de Ron se había puesto casi tan rojo como su cabello. Él se inclinó hacia la silla vacía que tenía a su lado y Luna vio como de allí sacaba un ramo de rosas. Nuevamente forzó una sonrisa cuando lo aceptó pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse al igual que él.

-Son hermosas, Ron. Muchas gracias- le dijo.

Ron enrojeció aún más.

-De nada.

En ese momento se le acercó la dueña del local con su característica sonrisa y meneando levemente las caderas sugestivamente a medida de que avanzaba. Ron se quedó embobado viéndola pero luego, al darse cuenta que tenía a Luna delante de él, apartó la vista.

-¡Buenos días, jóvenes!- exclamo la mujer acercándoseles- Hace mucho que no los veía.

-Buenos días- saludó Luna sonriéndole.

-¿Una cita?- les preguntó giñándoles un ojo.

Ron estaba a punto de asentir pero Luna se le adelantó y aclaró la situación.

-No, Ron y yo somos amigos solamente. Además, mi marido se disgustaría si tuviera una cita.

Madame Rosmerta la miró con asombro y a la vez interesada por querer enterarse de ese nuevo chisme.

-¿Casada ya, pequeña? ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

-Sirius- dijo dejando de sonreír y con cierta tristeza.

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué Sirius?- inquirió la mujer sentándose en un lugar vacío al lado de ella.

Ron la miró molesto porque se atrevía a interrumpir la cita entre ellos dos porque, dijera lo que dijera Luna, él la consideraba así.

-Sirius Black.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Sirius Black? ¿Mi Sirius Black?- inquirió la mujer con asombro.

Luna palideció aunque ninguno de los otros dos pareció notarlo.

-¿Su Sirius?- inquirió.

La mujer sonrió y luego lanzó una alegre carcajada que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes que voltearon su rostro para verla.

-Historia antigua, pequeña- le dijo ella haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia- Aunque siempre me place recordar aquellos momentos.- añadió con la mirada brillosa.

Luna apretó los labios molesta. Ya no le apetecía quedarse en aquel lugar pero no iba a dejar que aquella mujer se burlara de aquel modo. Colocando su mejor sonrisa en los labios le dijo:

-Bueno, al menos le queda eso. Yo tengo la fortuna de vivirlo todos los días.

La mujer pronto fijó sus ojos en la mirada soñadora de Luna y se puso seria.

-Es que Sirius es tan persistente, a veces- siguió diciendo ella con calma sin dejar de sonreír- En nuestra Luna de Miel le tuve que pedir que se detuviera porque estaba agotada.

Y lo que decía no era mentira porque ella recordaba habérselo pedido en el momento en que él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, claro que eso no lo aclararía y dejaría que la mujer se creara sus propias ideas.

-¡oh! Bueno… -tartamudeó Madame Rosmerta nerviosa- Eso… eso… está bien… Eh… ¿Qué desean que les sirva?

-Yo quiero tarta de calabaza y una cerveza de Mantequilla- dijo Luna más animada.

Miró a Ron pero éste estaba completamente rojo y tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza mientras miraba la ventana que tenía a su lado.

-Ron-lo llamó ella preocupada sin entender porqué su amigo se encontraba así-¿Estás bien?

Ron giró el rostro hacia Luna y la miró durante unos segundos.

-Sí, bien- dijo- Quiero lo mismo que ella.

Madame Rosmerta casi corrió a buscar el pedido y luego hizo que uno de sus empleados se los llevara. Ron y Luna hablaron poco. Al menos Ron que solamente respondía escuetamente a alguna que otra pregunta que hacía ella. Cuando estaba por regresar a su casa, él se ofreció a acompáñala. Se aparecieron a dos cuadras del número 12 y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia allí.

-Ron, dime qué te pasa- pidió Luna.

Él pareció que estaba por negarse o decir alguna mentira pero luego lanzó un suspiro y le preguntó:

-¿Qué sientes por Sirius?

Luna frunció el ceño.

-Lo amo- confesó con tranquilidad- Al principio pensé que se trataba de la picadura de un _Skowtoas _pero luego me di cuenta que eso es imposible porque éstas no duran más que un par de semanas y yo llevo más de un mes amándolo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es amor verdadero?

-Eso es sencillo de saber- indicó Luna con una tímida sonrisa y su natural mirada soñadora- Cada vez que lo tengo cerca siento como si cientos de plumas de Fénix revolotearan en mi estómago, y no me cuesta nada perderme en su mirada que es tan penetrante y cálida. ¡Y cuando me sonríe siento que soy la única mujer en su vida! Con él me siento hermosa y no un bicho raro o una Lunática como me llamaba en el colegio.

-Luna, no lo eres- le dijo Ron tomándola de la mano y sonriendo un poco al ver que ella no se apartaba.

-Lo sé- indicó-Con Sirius se me acelera el corazón y cuando está muy, muy cerca de mí solamente muero por besarlo. Y cuando nos besamos no quiero detenerme.

Ron tragó saliva sintiéndose incómodo y arrepintiéndose de haber hecho aquella pregunta. Pero ya estaba hecho y deseaba ser sincero con ella antes de poder llegar a la casa.

La detuvo haciéndola quedar delante de él. Luna, con aquella mirada tan particular que le fascinaba, lo contempló. Durante unos segundos se perdió en aquellos ojos grises. Se acercó aún más.

-Yo… yo siento eso cuando estas cerca- le dijo nervioso forzándose a sí mismo a mantener la vista en ella y no apartarla-No se que es besarte pero me gustaría descubrirlo. Yo… te amo, Luna.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo sé- le dijo- Siempre lo supe.

Ron la miró asombrado.

-Entonces… Sé que estás casada con Sirius, que lo amas pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que pudieras…

-Lo siento, Ron, no puedo. Yo sé que Sirius no es perfecto, hay varias cosas que me molestan que hace o dice, pero las acepto porque forman parte de él porque sé que es perfecto para mí. Ahora no puedo ni siquiera pensar en otro hombre- dijo con tristeza.- Pero hablaremos de esto de nuevo el mes que viene y tal vez de te una cita.

Ron frunció el ceño confuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Luna solamente le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y le dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias por invitarme. Nos vemos.


	18. Dieciocho

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Peligrosamente enamorado.**

—Luna, preciosa… ¿Cuánto más tendremos que seguir?—preguntó cansado Sirius—Hace horas que estamos con esto.

—Anda, Sirius, pensé que hacer esto te encantaba.

—Si, pero después de tantas horas seguida es cansador. Y el placer se vuelve algo doloroso. Mucho más si estamos en la misma posición.

Luna rió divertida.

—Un poco más, por favor—le rogó.

Sirius suspiró.

—Está bien. Comienza a moverte de nuevo.

Luna le regaló una radiante sonrisa que lo dejó embobado, como siempre, y nuevamente aceleró la motocicleta. Ya hacía cuatro horas que estaban practicando y Luna, asombrosamente, lo hacía a la perfección. Y a pesar de sus protestas anteriores, verdaderamente, no le importaba ir sentado en la parte de atrás de la moto aferrándose a su cintura delicada. Esa era una linda escusa para tocarla. Si tan sólo pudiera besarla de nuevo… pero la tensión entre ellos que se había generado desde que él se negó a hacerle el amor la semana pasada se estaba yendo poco a poco y no quería hacer nada para que volviera a surgir. También quería preguntarle qué era lo que tanto habían hablado con Ron ese día que fueron a almorzar y porqué, cada vez que el pelirrojo venía a visitarla, ya sea solo o con Harry o Ginny, tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro que le hacían tener ganas de acercársele y pegarle un puñetazo.

Pero no lo haría, después de todo, estaba seguro que Luna jamás le sería infiel. ¿Verdad? No, no podía tener esas dudas. Él confiaba plenamente en ella en quien no confiaba era en los idiotas que la perseguían babeándole detrás.

Finalmente, una hora y media después dejaron la moto y entraron al número 12 donde Luna comenzó a hacer la cena. Sirius sintió la tentación de invitarla nuevamente a cenar fuera pero se contuvo de hacer la invitación. Decidió entonces abordar un tema seguro.

—¿Están listos los artículos para la gran primera publicación del nuevo Quisquilloso?

Luna asintió mientras le servía un plato de sopa humeante.

—Cuidado, está caliento—le advirtió—Sí, terminé de escribir los dos últimos con la ayuda de mi padre.

Sirius la miró asombrado.

—¿Cuándo fuiste a verlo?

—Ayer a la tarde fuimos con Ron. Él también me ayudó.

Ron. ¡Ron! RON. Todo Ron. ¿Acaso no podía hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el?

—Qué bien—Masculló Sirius entre dientes antes de tomar una cucharada de sopa sin antes soplar, quemándolo—¡Merlín!

Luna rió pero rápidamente se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que no era correspondiente burlarse de aquel modo. Sirius le lanzó una mirada entre molesto y divertido a la vez.

—Te dije que estaba caliente.

Sirius no dijo nada porque sabía que ella tenía razón. Porque no iba a confesarle que se había quemado por estar maldiciendo al estúpido, idiota, cabeza de zanahoria de Ron.

—¿Y qué es lo que escribieron?—le preguntó volviendo a tomar una cucharada de sopa pero esta vez enfriándola un poco.

—Varias cosas—contestó Luna completamente ajena al enojo de Sirius—Pero tenemos dos artículos principales que seguramente atraerán la atención de todos los lectores. Uno sobre cómo detectar a un vampiro basándome en las pruebas que te hice y otro sobre los _Skowtoas_, cómo prevenir sus picaduras y diferenciarlas del verdadero amor a primera vista.

Pero Sirius no había escuchado la última parte porque todavía en su mente seguían las palabras: "Basándome en las pruebas que te hice".

—Ya habías mencionado eso antes—dijo con cuidado él—Pero… eh… ¿Qué clase de pruebas me has hecho?

Luna sonrió misteriosamente.

—Ya te enteraras cuando leas el artículo.

Sirius hizo un ridículo puchero con los labios y puso mirada de cachorrito abandonado. Luna rió divertida de nuevo pero no cedió. Resignado, Sirius lanzó un suspiró y volvió a comer.

—¿Y cuál era el otro artículo?

—El de los _Skowtoas._—repitió.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes escribir sobre esas cosas que nadie más conoce ni ve?

Al parecer la pregunta que él la había dicho sin malas intenciones había afectado a Luna. Ella bajó los ojos hacia su plato y comenzó a mover la sopa con la punta de su cuchara de un lado al otro.

—¿Tu también crees que estoy loca?—musitó Luna por lo bajo sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Luna, ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella alzó la mirada hacia él y Sirius pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos grises.

—Porque en el colegio todos me decían lunática. Nunca me importó demasiado porque ellos eran los de mente estrecha que no eran capaces de aceptar que en el mundo hay cosas más allá de lo que ven sus ojos… Pero…—No terminó la frase.

—Pero, ¿Qué?—insistió Sirius.

—Pero no quiero que tú pienses eso de mí.

—No pensaría eso jamás de ti, Luna—le aseguró extendiendo su mano por sobre la mesa para tomar la de ella.

Luna le sonrió y Sirius se sintió feliz al notar que la tristeza había desaparecido.

Ya no había duda: estaba enamorándose peligrosamente de su esposa.


	19. Diecinueve

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**La Flor de la Luna.**

Sirius se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa de los Lupin junto a Remus. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras Luna y Hermione permanecían en la cocina preparando el almuerzo y hablando de sus maridos.

—En serio, Luna, a veces creo que Remus no entiende nada de lo que le digo.—decía Hermione—El otro día le pedí que me dijera cuál era el mejor color para las cortinas y le tendí dos muestras. Una era azul cobalto y el otro Azul de Prusia.

Luna comenzó a reír divertida.

—¿Y crees que supo cuál era la diferencia entre esos dos? ¡No! Me quedó mirando como si yo estuviera hablando en chino o tritón…

Luna volvió a reír tapándose la boca con la mano para que sus risas no se fueran demasiado fuertes. Hermione se la quedó mirando sonriendo pero luego estalló en risas al igual que ella al darse cuenta de que los hombres jamás entenderían esas cosas.

Remus y Sirius, al escucharlas, se apresuraron a entrar para ver qué les sucedías.

—¿Están bien?— les preguntó Remus al ver a las dos mujeres doblándose de la risa.

Sirius se había quedado en el marco de la puerta de la entrada cruzado de brazos mirándolas divertido.

—Es que…—decía Luna jadeando a causa de la risa—Me contó lo de las cortinas.

Remus hizo una mueca, molesto y avergonzado a la vez.

—¿Qué cortinas?—preguntó Sirius.

—Ningunas—masculló malhumorado Remus.

—Ay, amor—le dijo Hermione acercándose a él para darle un cariñoso beso en los labios—No te ofendas te apuesto a que Sirius tampoco sabe.

—¿No sé qué cosa? Alguien dígame de qué están hablando.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre azul cobalto y azul de Prusia?

Sirius se encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

—Son solamente diferentes tonos de azules—respondió.

—Ustedes son hombres—le dijo Hermione—Por eso no entiende de colores, diseños y adornos.

Sirius la miró ofendido.

–Yo entiendo de diseños. ¿A caso crees que los tatuajes que tengo no fueron pensados y diseñados por mí?

—¿En serio?—preguntó animada Luna.

—Claro, preciosa—indicó él sonriendo con orgullo—Después te los muestro.

—Claro, y yo te muestro el mío—dijo Luna sonriendo.

Todos se la quedaron mirando asombrados.

—Luna, ¿Tu tienes un tatuaje?—preguntó Remus sin poder creerlo.

—Sí. Me lo hice las vacaciones del verano pasado—dijo ella sin borrar la inocencia.

—¿Qué es lo que te tatuaste?—inquirió con curiosidad Hermione.

—A _Sac-Nicté_—dijo ella con calma.

Hermione la miró extrañada.

—¿La del mito?

Luna frunció el ceño.

—No es un mito. En realidad existe—le aseguró ella.

—De nuevo me perdí—dijo Sirius—¿De qué mito están hablando?

—El de la flor de la Luna.—indicó su esposa con calma—Es una historia de amor muy hermosa de la cual nación esa flor que solamente se abre por las noches con la Luna llena.

—Sigo sin entender—dijo él confuso—¿Qué es lo que te tatuaste?

—La flor—respondió.

—Luna, nunca nadie la ha visto—dijo Remus.

Luna sonrió misteriosamente y se encogió de hombros levemente.

—Hermione, tenemos que terminar de preparar la cena—dijo cambiando de tema.

Pero a Sirius, que ya llevaba tiempo conociéndola y conviviendo con ella, no iba a engañarlo. Sabía que ella estaba ocultando algo con respecto a eso y cuando volvieran a su casa no iba a descansar hasta averiguarlo.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en relativa calma, hablando tranquilamente de temas sin importancia. Pero a Hermione no se le pasó inadvertido las constantes miradas que le lanzaba Sirius a Luna cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Sin embargo, no quería presionar la situación de ellos dos por lo que prefirió mantenerse callada y esperar a ver qué pasaba con esa relación.

Cuando Luna y Sirius regresaron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ella se encaminó hacia la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, él la siguió.

—¿Te puedo contar un secreto?—le pregunto de repente Luna antes de que él pudiera comenzar a indagar lo que deseaba.

—Claro, preciosa. Puedes confiar plenamente en mi.

—Bueno, ven.

Ella lo tomó de la mano delicadamente y lo llevó caminado hacia las escaleras. Sirius simplemente se dejó arrastrar por ella, preguntándose a dónde lo llevaba y qué era aquel secreto que quería confesarle.

Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigían directamente hacia el cuarto de ella. Por unos momentos dudó en seguir avanzando porque sabía que estar allí representaría un verdadero reto para él: ella completamente predispuesta y una cama cerca eran una ¿mala? combinación. Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos preventivos su cuerpo y la mayor parte de su mente los mandó a volar y la siguió sin más cuestionamientos.

Luna le soltó la mano con la misma suavidad y él se sintió extraño sin ese contacto… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le hacía esa muchachita?

Ella fue hasta uno de los armarios y rebuscó en el interior, inclinándose, dándole a Sirius una muy buena vista.

—¡Acá está!—dijo ella de repente colocándose derecha y yendo nuevamente hacia él con una caja pequeña en sus manos forrada de un chillón amarillo.

Se la entregó.

—Mírala—le indicó.

Sirius abrió la tapa de la caja y pudo ver que en el interior había una flor blanca cerrada.

—Es la Flor de la Luna—le dijo Luna acercándose más a él—Me la obsequió mi madre cuando era pequeña. Solamente se abre cuando los rayos de Luna llena o con un hechizo.

Ella sacó su varita y apuntó a la flor murmurando unas palabras que Sirius nunca había escuchado. Inmediatamente la flor comenzó a abrirse, pétalo por pétalo, soltando un delicado aroma muy parecido al Jazmín, que le hizo recordar al de su preciosa esposa, y brillando suavemente con un resplandor blanquecino. Literalmente, se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás en su vida había visto algo así.

Alzó los ojos hacia Luna.

—¿Dónde lo tienes tatuado?—quiso saber.

Ella sonrió de tal modo que él presintió que hubiera sido mejor haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Dando un paso hacia atrás, Luna, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, desprendió los botones de su jeans. Sirius tragó saliva y se quedó estático con la respiración algo agitada porque su imaginación ya había comenzado a vagar. Con cuidado, ella bajó un poco de su pantalón, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para que, después de apartar un poquito su ropa interior (una muy interesante para Sirius dado que tenía pequeños lunares rojos que le parecieron sumamente atrayentes), él pudiera ver el tatuaje. No era muy grande pero tampoco pequeño como para no poder disfrutar de los detalles del mismo. Se notaban cada uno de los pétalos y estaba sombreado delicadamente haciendo que contrastara con la blanca piel de ella.

Sirius dejó la caja con la verdadera flor sobre una mesita que había allí y se acercó a Luna porque la flor que ella tenía allí tatuada le resultaba mucho más interesante y atrayente. Pero antes de poder acercarse tanto como deseaba a ella, Luna le habló y retrocedió un paso.

—Quiero ver los tuyos.

Sirius sonrió divertido sabiendo el juego que estaba planeando ella. Era peligroso pero demasiado tentador como para resistirlo.

Sin perder tiempo, se quitó la chaqueta y luego desprendió su camisa, pero sin quitársela, para dejar ver los tatuajes que tenía en su pecho. Luna mordió su labio inferior mientras dejaba que sus ojos disfrutaran de aquella imagen y no se refería precisamente a los tatuajes sino a los músculos de su esposo perfectamente formados que le ayudaban a su mente a recordar aquel momento en que lo había visto completamente desnudo. Quería verlo de nuevo así. Pero pedirle que se desprenda década prenda sería demasiado atrevido, incluso para ella. Sintió sus mejillas arder pero no le importó.

—¿Quién te lo hizo?—preguntó Sirius completamente ajeno a los pensamientos libidinosos de Luna.

—Un amigo—respondió tranquilamente ella.

—¿Un amigo? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué tan amigo?

Ella sonrió feliz, percatándose del tono celoso de Sirius.

—Solo un amigo que conocí en Francia—le dijo—Pero amigo, simplemente. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nunca antes había besado a nadie?

Sirius se sintió completamente idiota al haber olvidado ese detalle. Pero ahora que había recordado aquello la idea de ser el primero en haberlo hecho le hacía desear ser el único.

—Luna… ¿Puedo besarte?

—No quiero…

—Está bien, entiendo que estés enojada conmigo por lo de…

—Sirius, no me dejaste terminar—lo interrumpió—No quiero que me preguntes si puedes besarme. Quiero que vengas, me tomes por la cintura, y simplemente me beses como corresponde.

Sirius rió divertido mientras se acercaba a ella. Pero se puso serio mientras la tomaba por la cintura para apretarla contra su cuerpo y aceraba el rostro al de ella. Pero ante de que pudiera tocar sus labios una lechuza golpeó suavemente la ventaba del cuarto.

Sirius gruñó molesto pero Luna rió divertida por su reacción mientras caminaba a abrirle. Tomó el sobre y la lechuza salió volando nuevamente.

—Es del Ministerio—le dijo a Sirius al leerla—Dicen que esta noche viene el reformador y que nos avisaron para que no salgamos a ningún lado.

Sirius apenas había prestado atención a sus palabras. Desde que le había dado vía libre para besarla, o sea cinco segundos atrás, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Sin perder tiempo, se le acercó, la tomó y le plantó un apasionado beso en sus labios que ella respondió gustosa, dejando caer la carta que acababan de recibir al suelo para poder rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.


	20. Veinte

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Sirius y la niña atolondrada de deseo.**

Sirius se despidió del reformador del Ministerio con una radiante sonrisa que no tenía nada de falsa. Ese hombre le agradaba. En ningún momento intervino entre él y Luna y tampoco miraba de manera indecente a su esposa. Claro que esa no era la razón por la cual no podía dejar de sonreír, sino, más bien, porque la noche anterior Luna y él había compartido la habitación, la cama más precisamente, y él no había dudado en apoderarse de sus labios.

Sí, definitivamente una sesión de besos era una buena actividad antes de ir a dormir. Y él había descubierto que los besos de Luna, a pesar de saberles a poco, también alcanzaban para dejarlo felizmente saciado. Por supuesto, eso no podría compararse a si la hacía suya, como tanto deseaba, pero como eso no iba a suceder era mejor contentarse con los besos. ¡Y vaya que besos! Cualquiera que los recibiera (no es que la idea de que otro hombre la besase le gustara) jamás hubiera imaginado la poca experiencia que tenía.

Subió casi corriendo las escaleras para ir a despertarla. Ese día tendrían que ir a la imprenta del Quisquilloso.

Entró a la habitación sin tocar y la encontró aún dormida. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre su cabeza, en la almohada, y la otra sobre su estómago liso. La noche anterior no se había colocado para dormir el mismo pijama que en su noche de bodas, si no más bien una simple camisola con tirantes. Ésta cubría lo suficiente como para no considerársela atrevida, pero la mente de Sirius era demasiado imaginativa y no tardó en ver completamente las curvas que aquella tela cubría.

Se acercó al borde de la cama y la miró dormir por unos segundos. Luego alzó su mano y acarició suavemente su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos. Ese mínimo contacto sirvió para removerla de los sueños. Luna pestañó varias veces y lanzó un suspiro profundo. Sirius sonrió.

-Buenos días, preciosa- le dijo él siguiendo acariciándola.

-No quiero levantarme- indicó ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo es pereza.- contestó abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

Él sonrió maravillosamente y ella pudo ver un extraño brillo burlón en sus ojos.

-Bueno, creo que puedo hacer algo para...eh... despejar tu mente.

Luna lo contempló sin saber a lo que se refería. Pero cuando él bajó su rostro hacia donde estaba el suyo comprendió lo que él quería decir. Esperó con muchas ansias que la besara en los labios, pero para su desilusión no fue así. Sirius se acomodó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos, empujándola hacia él.

Con cuidado, como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para no apresurarse, besó una de sus mejillas abriendo un poco los labios para dejar que el calor de su aliento la rozara. Los ojos de Luna se cerraron por voluntad propia.

-¿Estoy logrando despejar tu mente?- le susurró él al oído.

Luna tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en la mano de él que estaba recorriendo su espalda y, así, poder encontrar el habla.

-N... no.

Sirius besó su toda la extensión de su frente. La mano que estaba en su espalda desapareció de allí para apartar las sábanas de la cama, levantar un poco de la tela de su camisón y dejar al descubierta la piel de sus piernas y su estómago, dejando ver el tatuaje que ella le había enseñado el día anterior. Sólo las yemas de sus dedos la acariciaron. Inconscientemente, se movió bajo aquel contacto para sentirlo mejo. Era demasiado suave.

-¿No?- preguntó él- Pensé que ya no estabas perezosa.

-No lo estoy- dijo temblando- Sirius... Por favor...

-¿Por favor, qué?

-Bésame.

Él sonrió y corrió el cabello de la joven para dejar al descubierto su cuello. Allí depositó un beso.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó- ¿O aquí?- besó su oreja.

Intentó contestar pero todo fue inútil. De su boca sólo salió el aire de su respiración en forma de jadeos entrecortados. Luna no podía creer que simplemente unos cuantos besos la dejaban completamente rendida a él. Pero lo mejor de todo era que le importaba muy poco.

-O tal vez aquí.

Él dejó al descubierto su hombro y lo besó. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, y luego volvió a arremeter contra su cuello. Sus labios la estaban volviendo loca. Se retorció bajo él hasta poder separarse un poco y así encontrar su boca. Cuando lo hizo sólo se dejó llevar por el beso hasta que quedó sin aliento. Cuando se separaron los dos estaban jadeando, suplicando para que sus pulmones puedan volver a respirar con normalidad.

Sirius giró la cabeza para mirarla y ella hizo lo mismo. Luna le sonrió.

-¿Ya no tienes pereza?- preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No tenía pereza y por eso su mente podía pensar con coherencia. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, giró sobre sí misma, y se colocó sentada a horcajadas sobre las caderas de él. Sirius abrió los ojos inmensamente ante aquel atrevimiento pero antes de poder decir algo ella se inclinó sobre su pecho y lo beso. Y el beso que le dio fue mejor que el anterior, saturó sus sentidos y lo llenó de una fuerte necesidad de poseerla. Ella lamía y mordisqueaba sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban sus hombros, los músculos de su cuello, y enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de él. Adoraba besarlo. Porque a simple vista sus labios parecían demasiado firmes pero al tacto eran delicados y suaves. Y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para obtener lo que más deseaba, a todo él.

Lo amaba, lo deseaba, iba a entregarse libremente a él. No quiso detenerse a pesar en lo que iba a hacer. Tomó los bordes de su camisón y, sin perder el tiempo, se lo quitó por encima de su cabeza. Ruborizada, pensando que tal vez Sirius no pudiera encontrarla deseable, lo miró tímidamente. Pero la imagen anonadada y sentir que algo crecía bajo ella, dentro del pantalón de su esposa, le quitó todos sus temores.

Sirius no podía creerlo. Luna, sentada sobre él, usando solamente la parte inferior de su ropa interior, con algunos mechones de su rubio cabello cubriendo, acariciando sus senos, era la imagen más erótica que alguna vez en su vida pudo imaginar.

Reconoció que, por primera vez en su vida adulta, tenía verdadero temor. No estaba acostumbrado a que su corazón latiese frenético por el mero capricho de una mujer, perder el control de sus acciones y sentirse tan vulnerable en sus brazos. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

Nuevamente, fue Luna la que dio el siguiente paso, inclinándose tentativamente, algo ruborizada, sobre él, dejando sus senos a la altura de su rostro.

¡Por Merlín, estaba acabado! Al diablo toda su maldita caballerosidad.

Fue su turno de hacer le próximo movimiento, colocándola bajo él mientras se aferraba con desesperación a sus labios. Luna no protestó, por el contrario, sintió tal sensación de felicidad que quiso reír. Pero prefirió simplemente besarlo.

Sirius, se separó de sus labios y comenzó a besar cada uno de los lugares de la lista secreta que él había armado. Lugares donde deseaba besarla: sus párpados, sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, el punto sensible detrás de sus oídos. Y por cada lugar en que posaba sus labios ella tenía una reacción que lo cautivaba: jadeaba, suspiraba, temblaba, gemía. Pero cuando bajó por su cuello tentativamente hacia sus senos, lamiéndolos primero y luego mordisqueándolo suavemente, ella hizo todas esas cosas a la vez mientras arqueaba su espalda hacia él.

Luna se sentía agonizar. Lo único que atinaba a hacer era a entrecerrar sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo que le hacía cosas endemoniadamente indecentes con la boca.

Sirius ya no pensaba demasiado. Simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar con todo aquello. Cambiando de posición, la hizo abrir sus piernas y él se colocó entre ellas, arrodillado en la cama, aún completamente vestido, y comenzó a bajar lentamente por su estómago lizo. Ella le acariciaba la espalda con las manos y se deleitaba con el tacto de la musculatura bajo sus dedos.

Él siguió bajando, hasta donde Luna tenía ese tatuaje que lo volvía loco. Apartó el borde de la ropa interior de ella y la besó allí. Luna contuvo la respiración pero la soltó cuando él siguió y siguió bajando pasando de largo hasta sus muslos. Las manos de Sirius también se encontraban allí y el contacto cálido de ellas no hacía más que aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Sirius- musitó temblando de la expectativa.

Él no le contestó. Sólo comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la tela, haciéndola arquearse y gemir del placer. Y esa reacción tan entregada por parte de ella aumentaba también la excitación de él. ¿Hacía cuanto que no estaba con una mujer? Recordaba que había sido hace tiempo ya, con aquella muggle gritona. Pero las sensaciones que lo invadían en ese momento, al estar tan íntimamente con su esposa no tenían comparación con ninguna de sus otras amantes. Tal vez la diferencia principal es que era Luna, su esposa, la jovencita que había hecho de su mundo uno mucho mejor. A la que había aprendido a querer.

Él comenzó a quitarle la única prenda que le quedaba pero ella lo detuvo.

-No, Sirius. Detente.

Él se apartó un poco, preocupado por haberle hecho algo que en realidad la disgustaba pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando fue Luna la que, mirándola a los ojos y con un fuerte rubor, comenzó a desprenderle la camisa. Él sonrió y la ayudó a quitarse a sí mismo el resto de la ropa. Y cuando quedó completamente desnudo delante de ella, Luna se tiró, literalmente, sobre él besándolo con desesperación, tocándolo por cuanto lugar encontrasen sus delicadas manos.

Esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido para él. Quería ser delicado con ella, ir con cuidado, pero Luna parecía no tener nada de paciencia. Estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero cuando sintió la mano de Luna rodeándolo no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y gemir sobre su boca. Sí, definitivamente, esa muchachita atolondrada por el deseo sería su perdición. Y Luna se encargó de demostrarle que ese pensamiento era verdad porque, desvergonzada y torpemente, le hizo cosas, con las manos, con la boca, que lo llevaron a tal punto que temió no poder seguir hasta el final. Pero él era Sirius Black, el gran Sirius Black, el que seducía, no el que era seducido.

Apartándola, casi con cierta brusquedad, la colocó en la cama y se apresuró a subir sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse demasiado y volviendo a atacar su boca. Pero las manos de Luna eran rápidas y no tardaron en volver al ataque.

-¡Por Merlín, Luna, detente un segundo!- gruñó.

Ella se detuvo inmediatamente y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente mientras apartaba la mirada completamente avergonzada.

Sirius se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

-No es que no me guste, amor, sólo que si seguías así no lograríamos terminar- le explicó con suavidad mientras se inclinaba y volvía a besar su cuello.

La sintió temblar.

Nuevamente se colocó entre las piernas de ella y antes de que pudiera protestar le quitó última prenda que llevaba. El ataque que le dio fue su forma de vengarse por todo lo que ella le había hecho. Luna se aferraba con desesperación a su cabello, dándole tirones pero sin causarle verdadero dolor. Alzo la cabeza y lo vio con la cabeza enterrada entre sus muslos. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su primer orgasmo él se apartó. Por primera vez en su vida sintió deseos de maldecirlo.

Sirius se dio cuenta y sonrió pícaramente mientras volvía a subir y besaba sus labios con infinita ternura.

-Te quiero ahora- pidió Luna con la voz entrecortada.

Él asintió, aún besándola, mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas. La penetró con cuidado, temiendo lastimarla, controlándose por el inmenso deseo que lo embargara. Pero Luna estaba tan perdida en las nuevas sensaciones que la invadían que no sintió nada más que una leve presión incómoda.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sirius mientras salía lentamente de ella.

Luna asintió varias veces mientras se arqueaba e intentaba retenerlo en su interior. Sirius volvió a entrar, con la misma lentitud, con cuidado.

-Sirius, por favor- rogó- Muévete.

Él rió nerviosamente sin aumentar la velocidad.

-¿Hay prisa?- le preguntó inclinándose y besándole el cuello.

Ella no le respondió. Simplemente le demostró cuánto lo deseaba arqueando sus caderas para recibirlo más profundamente. Sirius gimió junto a ella.

-Luna, por Merlín, no vuelvas a hacerlo- pidió.

Pero ella no le hizo caso y toda la poca cordura que le quedaba a Sirius se perdió. La acomodó mejor y comenzó a penetrarla con mayor rapidez mientras la besaba. Pero ella tampoco se quedó quieta, sus manos se encargaron de seguir acariciándolo, deleitándose al sentirlo.

Y así, perdidos en el éxtasis mutuo de tenerse, de sentirse, de amarse, llegaron al clímax. El primero de Luna y el más intenso de Sirius.

Cuando todos los espasmos del placer acabaron, Luna suspiró sintiéndose feliz de haber conseguido lo que tanto deseaba. Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin embargo, cuando despertó, se encontró sola en la cama. No tenía idea de qué hora era pero si algo sabía era que Sirius ya no se encontraba en la casa. Se tapó hasta los hombros con la sábana e intentó no sentirse mal. Pero era difícil hacerlo cuando cabía la posibilidad que él se hubiera arrepentido de lo que acaba de suceder.

Se apartó una lágrima que había escapado. Sólo esperaba que Sirius no estuviera tardara en regresar.


	21. Veintiuno

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Enamorarse es horrible**

Su vida era el mismo Caos. Era la peor cosa que le podría haber ocurrido a él, el gran seductor, el conocedor de los deseos más secretos de las mujeres… ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debería hacer? Jamás le había ocurrido cosa semejante. ¡Era horrible! Una cosa era estar en la ignorancia, pero otra muy diferente era saber qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría.

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir si todos los síntomas de esa tediosa, horrible, escalofriante enfermedad estaban a la visa? Los nervios, la necesidad de tocarla, de besarla, de mantenerla alejada de cualquier otro hombre que la mirase con demasiado interés… Los celos, el miedo de que se apartara para siempre. El deseo de verla sonreír, de hablar con ella, de enterarse de sus pensamientos, de verla feliz. ¿Acaso no había caído a sus pies con una sonrisa? Si, estaba jodidamente enamorado.

Caminó por las calles de esa ciudad muggle sin saber qué hacer. Había escapado, espantado, como un maldito cobarde se había apartado de ella una vez que la consciente realidad lo invadió despejando las neblinas del placer. Aunque hubiera preferido abrazarla, mantenerla cerca de él y besarle la frente con cariño… disfrutar de la paz después de ese magnífico momento.

Sólo rogaba que Luna no se hubiera despertado y viera que él había desaparecido de allí. Pero ella correspondía ese amor, ¿No? Y si ella le correspondía no creía que hubiera problema alguno. Simplemente él tendría que decirle que la amaba, ella iba a estar feliz, y le diría que también lo amaba… Por lo menos eso esperaba.

¿Qué haría si ella ya no sentía lo mismo? ¿Moriría? ¿Se podría morir de amor? No estaba seguro. Sólo quería que eso acabase pronto. Porque con sólo confesar el sentimiento ya se sentiría mejor, ¿Verdad? ¿Tendría fin o estaba condenado a sentir aquello?

Quiso gritar de frustración.

Estar enamorado era la cosa más horrorosa que le podría haber pasado…. ¡Enamorado de su esposa! James, si aún estuviera, posiblemente se reiría de él y junto con Remus le dirían que finalmente había caído… ¡Pero qué caída! Enamorarse era horrible, pero tenía sus beneficios… como poder pasar las noches en brazos de tal belleza.

Lanzó un suspiro. Tal vez sería mejor que volviese a la casa y le confesara a Luna lo que sentía.

Sin perder tiempo, volvió al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Sonrió al ingresar y ver vacío el sitio donde antes había estado el cuadro de la arpía de su madre. Y todo había sido gracias a Luna.

Pero cuando entró a la cocina vio a Kreacher preparando té. Sirius frunció el ceño.

-¿Para quién es eso?- preguntó.

El elfo le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Para la Señora Black y su amigo.

El elfo ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de Luna en la casa pero era la primera vez que la llamaba de aquella manera.

-¿Y quién es el amigo de la señora Black?- preguntó molesto.

-El señor Weasley.

-¿Arthur Wasley?- inquirió conociendo ya la respuesta.

-No, el hijo, traidor de sangre- musitó el elfo mientras tomaba la bandeja para llevarla a la sala.

-No, Kreacher- lo interrumpió Sirius- Yo se las llevaré.

El elfo lo contempló dudoso.

-Es una orden- indicó Sirius- Suelta la bandeja.

Él le hizo caso pero no dejó de mirarlo de mala manera.

-Si la señora Black se molesta, no venga con quejas a Kreacher- dijo el elfo.

-¿Desde cuando tanto respeto por Luna?

-Kreacher, respeta a la nueva señora Black porque la señora Black habló con Kreacher y le dijo que…

-¿Estás hablando de mi madre?- inquirió Sirius.

El elfo asintió.

-Está bien. Vete. Luna no se enojará por nada contigo.

El elfo se marchó, murmurando maldiciones hacia él. Pero no le hizo caso. Tenía una mejor idea. Miró hacia la puerta para comprobar que no había nadie y se encaminó hacia una de las estanterías superiores donde, tiempo atrás, la señora Weasley había guardado algunas pociones. Sirvió una taza de té más para él y en otra colocó un poco de poción laxante y lo mezcló bien. Tomó la bandeja y se apresuró a ir hacia la sala. Sí, allí estaban esos dos pero lo que vio hizo que se quedara de piedra en la entrada.

¡Luna y Ron se estaban besando!


	22. Veintidos

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Sólo amigos**

Luna lo había esperado en la cama durante dos horas pero, cansada, triste y con el corazón roto, se había levantado para ir a tomar una ducha. No había tardado mucho pero cuando regresó a la habitación ya vestida se había encontrado con Kreacher que la esperaba con una taza de té con gotitas de limón como a ella le gustaba. La tomó y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa triste.

No quería volver a llorar. No deseaba sufrir por él pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando se sufría por amor. ¿Existiría alguna poción para acabar con el amor? Tal vez la necesitaría si Sirius deseaba divorciarse de ella definitivamente. Le tendría que pedir ayuda a Hermione. Estaba segura que ella conocería algo que la ayudase. Pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Se había entregado voluntariamente a él sin saber si la amaba, y lo haría de nuevo tan sólo para poder tenerlo.

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa para ella. Desde la vez que lo había visto en el colegio, en el despacho de la directora, había sentido una atracción fuerte hacia él que no había tenido lugar antes, cuando ella estaba en cuarto año. Había pensado que había sido culpa de los _Skowtoas_ pero luego supo que aquello no era posible dado que el sentimiento, en vez de desaparecer, persistía y aumentaba. Y entonces cayó en la posibilidad de estar verdaderamente enamorada. ¿Amor a… segunda vista?

Lanzó un suspiro mientras iba hacia la cocina bebiendo su té.

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Sirius llegara amarla? Le dolía pensar que no era posible. Después de todo, ella era Lunática Lovegood.

—Te quiero—musitó pensando en él.

—¿Me lo dices a mi?

Luna levantó el rostro hacia la entrada de la cocina y vio a Ron recostado en el marco de ésta. Ella le sonrió, feliz de tener a alguien que la quisiera a su lado en ese momento.

—¡Hola Ron!—exclamó yendo a abrazarlo— A ti también te quiero.

Ron la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la frente con cariño.

—Yo también te quiero… muchísimo.

Luna lanzó un suspiro. Sabía que la clase de cariño que ella sentía por él era muy diferente a la que sentía Ron por ella. Se separó de él y le sonrió.

—¿Vamos a la sala? —le preguntó.

—Donde quieras.

Kreacher, que en ese momento entraba a la cocina, hizo una drástica reverencia hacia Luna ignorando completamente a Ron.

—Señorita, ¿Le ha gustado el té que le ha preparado Kreacher?—preguntó el elfo.

—¿No lo habías envenenado?—preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Ron, Kreacher jamás haría eso. Es muy bueno—le dijo Luna con tranquilidad y obtuvo por respuesta un resoplido de Ron. Se volvió hacia el elfo y le sonrió— Kreacher, el té ha estado delicioso. ¿Podrías preparar más, por favor?

—Como la ama desee—indicó haciendo nuevamente una reverencia.

—No tienes que llamarme así—se acercó al elfo y le dio un beso en la frente ante la atónita mirada de Ron—Puedes decirme Luna.

Luna se volvió hacia Ron haciendo caso omiso a su expresión y se encaminó hacia la sala. Ron no tardó en seguirla, asombrado aún por lo que acababa de ver.

Se sentaron ambos en el mismo sillón y él no tardó en tomarla de la mano, algo ruborizado y con una tímida sonrisa. Esta vez Luna no pudo devolvérsela. No entendía cómo no podía corresponder el amor de Ron. Él sí la amaba… pero ella ya no tenía remedio, no podría sentir por alguien más lo que ya sentía por Sirius. Lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Ron intentando apartar la mano pero ella se la retuvo.

—Nada—le respondió ella con falsa tranquilidad— Simplemente me desperté un poquito deprimida.

Ron alzó la otra mano y acarició lentamente su mejilla. Luna cerró los ojos, porque aquel tacto a pesar de ser tan cariñoso no le gustaba demasiado. Deseaba que éste fuera Sirius. ¿Por qué él no podía quererla como Ron lo hacia? Estaba segura que Ron no se hubiese marchado si hubiera ocurrido con él lo de esa mañana.

—Lamento si te hago llorar—le dijo mientras apartaba una de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

Luna rió suavemente.

—No lloro por ti—le respondió.

Ron se volvió a ruborizar y bajó el rostro hacia el suelo. Luna lo miró con curiosidad porque sabía que él intentaba decirle algo importante.

—Sé… sé que no es igual—comenzó a decir Ron—Sé que… jamás seré él, ni que me llegarás a querer tanto…

Luna estaba por interrumpirlo pero Ron le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Él siguió hablando, trabándose con sus palabras por lo nervioso que se encontraba.

—Dijiste que nos podríamos ver… dentro de un mes… En ese momento no comprendí pero escuché a Harry hablando con Hermione y… me enteré del acuerdo que hicieron—hizo una pausa donde tomó aire profundamente— Sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de estar a tu lado, de besarte, de despertar cada mañana y comprender que tengo todo ese día y el siguiente, y el siguiente para abrazarte y decirte cuán importante eres para mí. Pero a pensar de todo eso, a pesar de saber que jamás te tendré de esa forma, quiero que sepas que podrás contar conmigo siempre. Cada vez que me llames estaré ahí, cada vez que quieras sentirte consolada, puedes buscarme.

Había dicho todo aquello último rápidamente y sin mirarla. Luna sintió un nudo en su garganta y otra vez se preguntó por qué Sirius no podía amarla como Ron. Pero no tardó en conseguir una respuesta, muy sencilla después de todo: porque si él la amaba como lo hacía Ron dejaría de ser Sirius.

—Ron, yo…

—No quiero que me digas nada—respondió él rápidamente—No quiero que sientas lástima ni compasión por mi…

—No es lástima ni compasión—lo interrumpió Luna—Sé que eres consciente de que nunca podrá suceder nada entre nosotros porque quiero demasiado a Sirius. Pero quiero hacer algo para sellar nuestra amistad.

Ron alzó la cabeza hacia ella interesado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Besarnos—respondió Luna con calma.

Ron abrió inmensamente la boca y nuevamente se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

–Luna… quiero hacerlo pero… no podré… Sirius me mataría si…

—Olvídate de él por ahora. Esto es algo entre nosotros. Si me besas comprenderás.

Ron negó con la cabeza. Luna estaba asombrada por el modo en que estaba actuando. Podría decirse que había madurado.

—No podría…—dijo.

Luna sonrió.

—Pero yo sí—le respondió ella.

Y antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de cualquier cosa Luna había rodeado su rostro con sus manos y lo había besado apenas apoyando sus labios sobre los suyos. No fue nada apasionado pero fue algo tierno que conmovió a los dos. Luna se sorprendió por la energía del contacto, no esperaba que fuera así y ni que tampoco se sintiera tan bien, pero ni siquiera se podría comparar con Sirius.

Cuando se alejó un poco, las manos de Ron sostuvieron las suyas, apoyando su frente con la de ella pero sin obligarla a besarla de nuevo.

—Eso fue increíble—musitó él.

Luna estaba por hablar pero entonces se dio cuenta que Ron miraba hacia atrás y rápidamente la soltaba con el rostro horrorizado. Luna giró y vio, con tranquilidad, que se trataba de Sirius.

—Hola—lo saludó con calma—¿Podrías dejarme unos momentos más a solas? Tengo que terminar de hablar con él.

Ella y Ron pudieron ver como las manos de Sirius se volvían blancas ante la fuerza con la que apretaba las manijas de la bandeja. Y sus labios también estaban igual. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Pero antes de que Luna volviera a decirle algo a Ron se escuchó un estruendo de las tazas rompiéndose. Ella suspiró. Tendría que hablar con Sirius después.

Se volvió hacia Ron y vio que éste había palidecido.

—Ron, vuelve a sentarte aquí—le pidió ella.

Ron volteó sus ojos hacia ella y asintió temblorosamente. Cuando hizo lo que ella le había pedido, Luna volvió a tomar sus manos y a sonreírle.

—Sí, fue un beso increíble pero…

—Pero no fue lo suficiente—completó la frase Ron por ella.

Luna asintió sintiéndose feliz de saber que él lo había comprendido. Cuando le llegara el momento de besar al amor de su vida, su verdadero amor, notaría la enorme diferencia que habría entre ese y el que le había dado a ella.

—Eres un buen amigo, Ron. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero, Luna. Y sé que sólo seremos amigos.


	23. Veintitres

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Hermione al ataque**

Hermione entró a la casa hecha una furia. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto juraría que se había convertido en un torbellino que derrumbaba cualquier cosa o persona que se colocara delante de ella. Por cada uno de sus poros destilaba ira, ira que tenía una dirección fija llamada Sirius Black.

Le había advertido y él, sin importarle, había hecho caso omiso a sus palabras. Pero ella no era de las personas que amenazaban en vano: si decía algo, lo cumplía. Y había jurado hacer sufrir dolorosamente a aquel estúpido mago si hacía derramar aunque fuera una sola lágrima de Luna. Y no sólo había sido una: Luna había aparecido en su casa hecha un manojo de nervios y llorando con un profundo dolor. Nunca la había visto de aquel modo, tan destruida interiormente.

¡Lo mataría! Pero le lanzaría unos cuantos Crucius antes, para hacerlo sufrir, muy lentamente… y se complacería al escuchar sus gritos de dolor.

Nunca se había considerado una persona adepta a la violencia, pero esta vez haría una excepción.

—¡SIRIUS BLACK!—gritó en la entrada de la casa mientras avanzaba buscándolo—¡SIRIUS BLACK SERÁ MEJOR QUE BAJES EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO SI NO QUIERES QUE YO SUBA A BUSCARTE!—hizo una pausa para prestar atención y ver si aquel mago le hacía caso—TE DIJE QUE BAJES YA MISMO… SI LLEGO A SUBIR TE ADVIERTO QUE LAS CONSECUENCIAS NO SERÁN BUENAS.

Después de unos momentos de silencio se escucharon unos pesados y resignados pasos bajando por las escaleras. Hermione giró hacia allí y el brillo de odio que plasmaban sus ojos sólo aumentó cuando vio a aquel mago idiota que había roto el corazón de su mejor amiga.

Sirius se veía realmente abatido. Miraba el suelo con cansancio y tenía sus brazos a los costados caídos con pesadez. Pero ella no se dejó convencer por aquella lamentable imagen que presentaba porque había visto a Luna y sabía que ella se encontraba peor.

—¡Eres el más grande idiota del mundo!—le gritó—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso? ¿A caso no te das cuenta que Luna está completamente enamorada de ti? Sinceramente, no entiendo cómo es posible que alguien tan inteligente como ella cayera tan bajo al fijarse en alguien como tu…

Sirius alzó el rostro y la miró consternado.

—Yo…—intentó defenderse pero ella no lo dejó.

—¡¿Dime qué es lo que tiene ella que no te guste?! Es hermosa, con una mente abierta… muy abierta… pero eso es bueno porque no es como esas rubias tontas con las que siempre salías…

–Hermio…

—¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO!—Le gritó apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

Sirius miró aquel dedo con cierto temor. Remus le había hablado de aquello: sólo usaba "el dedo" cuando estaba realmente enojada… y, tal como le había dicho su amigo, aquello no hacía más que aumentar tu culpa. Era como una clara muestra condenatoria del delito que habías osado cometer… ¡Pero, Merlín, su esposa había besado a Ron después de haber pasado la mañana con él!

—¡Yo te puedo interrumpir todo lo que quiero!—exclamó él no dejándose intimidar.

Pero la mirada que le dedicó ella logró lo que "el dedo" no pudo. Sintió el repentino deseo de subir corriendo las escaleras y esconderse en su cuarto.

—Haré como si no escuché eso, Black… Ahora dime una cosa: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre arrancarle el corazón a Luna, tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo como si no fuera nada más que mugre de tus zapatos?!

Sirius abrió los ojos inmensamente al oír aquella desgarradora descripción.

—Yo jamás hice tal cosa—se defendió—¡No fui yo quién anduvo besándose con el inútil de Ron!

La expresión de Hermione, para sorpresa de Sirius, se relajó al oír esto. Y, contrariamente a lo que debería esperarse, esto lo asustó más. ¿Qué cosa había dicho para causar tan drástico cambio?

—¿Estás celoso?—preguntó con calma ella y media sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás! ¡No tengo razón para estar celoso de ese estúpido pelirrojo que osó besar en mi propia casa a MI esposa!

Hermione lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, sin poder seguir conteniéndose, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Sirius pensó que, sin duda alguna, tanto sexo salvaje con el licántropo de su amigo le hacía mal. Ahora la pobre parecía sufrir de doble personalidad o algo por el estilo.

—¡Ay, Sirius, no puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de Luna!

Sirius siguió mirándola como si estuviera completamente loca. Primero lo acusaba de no corresponder los sentimientos de Luna y ahora insinuaba que aquello era demasiado increíble para ser cierto. ¡Y él que creía conocer a las mujeres! Al parecer, cada vez salían más raras.

Pero de repente, Hermione volvió a colocar una expresión seria en su rostro y lo miró con enojo.

—¡¿Y por qué rayos no le dijiste a Luna en vez de rechazarla cuando vino a explicarte lo que había sucedido con Ron?!

—¡No había nada que explicar! ¡Los vi besándose! Y después ella tuvo el descaro de echarme…

—Pero ella lo hizo porque…

—Sí, sí, sí—la interrumpió él con prisa—Quería demostrarle a Ron que sólo podían ser amigos y bla, bla, bla…

Hermione rodó los ojos colocando una de sus manos en su cadera.

—¡Eres un imbécil! Sinceramente, espero que estés sufriendo mucho… Tú sientes celos por un pequeñito besito que se dieron ellos dos… ¡Pero tú fuiste quien la dejó sola después de que hicieron el amor!

–¡¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?!

Ella lanzó un bufido.

—Es mi amiga, ¿Qué creías? La cuestión es que la dejaste completamente sola después de que ella aceptó entregarse libremente a ti… siendo su primera vez… Me has decepcionado: esperaba otra cosa del _gran Sirius Black,_ el magnífico conocedor de mujeres… Nosotras somos complicadas, mucho más Luna… somos sensibles, tiernas, nos gusta que se queden abrazándonos… ¡No que desaparezcan a los cinco minutos de acabar!

Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Sin peros, Sirius, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón—lo interrumpió—¿Tienes idea de cómo se sintió ella? ¡SOLA! ¡Por Merlín, estamos hablando de Luna! Perdió a su madre cuando era pequeña, luego se crió con el loco de su padre quién, para colmo, ahora no está a su lado… Prácticamente estuvo sola toda su vida y cuando, finalmente, podría pensarse que encontró al hombre con quién compartir el resto de su vida… ¡Éste la abandona sin dar ninguna clase de explicación después de haber disfrutado de su cuerpo libremente!—hizo una pausa para tomar aire porque había dicho todo aquello con sin detenerse a respirar—¡Ah! Y me estaba olvidando de tu último gran acto: ¡Echarla sin dejar que, siquiera, te pueda explicar lo que había sucedido con Ron! ¿A caso no te puedes dar cuenta que eso no significó nada para ella? ¡Te ama, imbécil!

Sirius se pasó con nerviosismo la mano por sus cabellos tirándolos hacia atrás y mirando el suelo con desesperación. ¡Maldita sea! Había cometido un terrible error… ¿Y ahora qué rayos hacía?

Hermione notó su cara plasmada de desesperación y, con un enorme esfuerzo, logró contener la risa. Cuando supo que no había problema se le acercó y le colocó una de sus manos en su hombro para darle apoyo.

—Le diré que venga para hablar contigo—le dijo con cariño pero en seguida añadió–Pero si la haces llorar una vez más, maldito, te juro que no saldrás vivo.

Y sin más, desapareció.

* * *

**_Espero que estos dos capítulos seguidos que subí le hayan gustado!_**


	24. Veinticuatro

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Un plan, una disculpa y Minerva**

Sirius la escuchó aparecerse en la sala y en menos de cinco segundos él también estuvo allí, a su lado. La contempló fijamente, sin perderse detalle de su rostro y su cuerpo, como si esa fuera la primera vez que la observaba. Y le pareció la cosa más hermosa que pudiera existir en el mundo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior suavemente delatando su nerviosismo pero cuando él posó sus ojos allí no pensó en nada más que tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Pero recordó la carta que le había mandado Remus minutos antes, en la cual le daba una serie de consejos de cómo conseguir el perdón de una mujer. Durante unos momentos, pensó en tirarla a la basura pero luego se dio cuenta que en esta ocasión tendría que dejar su maldito orgullo herido de lado y aceptar esa ayuda.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, quedando justo enfrente de ella y, alzando su mano, acarició con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de ella que rápidamente adoptó un adorable tono rosado. Nuevamente los deseos de tomar sus labios con los suyos se hizo presente pero, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, se resistió. Primero tenía que llevar a cabo el plan que había ideado para conseguir que ella lo perdonara.

Sin decirle nada, la empujó suavemente hasta el sillón donde la hizo sentar mientras él se apartaba. Lanzó un suspiro mientras miraba nerviosamente el suelo de la sala. ¿Cómo rayos se empezaba? Agitó su cabeza y decidió que la mejor manera de hacerlo era siendo él mismo… pero sin la parte idiota… ¡Ah, Merlín, qué dilema!

—Luna… —comenzó—Se que estuve…—se detuvo e intentó empezar de nuevo—Soy un idiota. ¿Me perdonas?

Él miró expectante a Luna, deseando que ella de una vez por todas le dijera que lo perdonaba y que luego se le tirara encima y que hicieran el amor descontroladamente en la sala… Sí, su plan era muy bueno. Pero cuando vio que Luna apretaba los labios con fuerza y luego sus hombros comenzaban a moverse temblorosamente, pensó todo lo contrario. ¿A caso ella estaba a punto de llorar?

Pero no, Luna estaba conteniendo la risa. Y, cuando ya no pudo hacerlo más, la carcajada que salió de su boca resonó en aquella habitación. Sirius frunció el ceño confuso por la actitud de su esposa. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Eh… ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

Ella asintió sin dejar de reír. Incluso de podían ver que salían unas pequeñas lagrimitas de sus ojos.

—¿Esto… esto es lo que tenías planeado?—le preguntó ella sin dejar de reír—¿Esto es lo que le dijiste a Remus?

Sirius la miró ofendido. A él le había parecido un buen y elaborado plan: 1-disculparse. 2-besarla y 3- hacer el amor. Además, por qué tenía que ir contándole su supuesto amigo a Luna lo que había ideado. ¡Eso era traición!

—Me disculpé, ¿No?—dijo con cierta molestia.

—Sí, pero no era necesario—indicó ella—Yo le dije a Hermione que sería yo la que debería hacerlo puesto que fue mi idea besar a Ron y…

—Sí, sí, sí—la interrumpió él mientras se sentaba a su lado y la tomaba por la cintura para atraerla hacia él—Te perdono, me perdonas… Ahora bésame.

Esas últimas dos palabras se las susurró, mirándola con deseo mientras le dedicaba una de sus desbastadoras sonrisas que le aceleraban el pulso. Sirius se le acercó más, y la respiración de Luna se hizo más pesada, como siempre sucedía cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca, sin que él siquiera la tocara. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Sirius sacó una de sus manos de la cintura de ella y la subió hacia su rostro, acariciándolo nuevamente como momentos atrás pero, esta vez, bajando lentamente por el camino que trazaba su cuello hasta el borde de la blusa azul que ella estaba usando. Luna cerró los ojos inconscientemente, totalmente perdida en aquella caricia que se sentía enardecida… delirante.

Sirius comenzó a empujarla suavemente hasta hacerla recostar en el sillón, quedando encima de ella pero procurando que no tuviera que soportar demasiado el peso de su cuerpo. Pero el sentirlo de aquel modo ayudó a que el cuerpo de ella aumentara su temperatura y sólo deseara tenerlo aún más cerca. Fue ella la que buscó sus labios, pero él, tentándola, sólo se aproximaba un poco a rosarlos antes de apartarse.

Luna alzó sus brazos hacia el cuello de él y con sus manos detrás, empujó su rostro hacia abajo logrando capturar su boca antes de que Sirius lograra apartarse nuevamente. Al principio sólo se trató de un beso suave pero luego, poco a poco, se fue tornando más y más violento, como una especie de batalla donde sus lenguas no dejaban de rosarse entre ellas, buscándose con desesperación.

Luna lo empujó suavemente para atrás, pero sin dejar de besarlo, hasta que en un rápido e increíble movimiento, lo hizo quedar de espaldas en el sillón y ella encima de él sentada a horcajadas. Sirius llevó sus manos de la cintura de ella a sus muslos vestidos por un pantalón de jean. Primero lo acarició por el exterior y luego por dentro, ocasionando que ella se estremeciera y, repentinamente, cortara el beso.

Ella le sonrió pícaramente y bajó nuevamente el rostro de él hacia su cuello donde comenzó a dejarle besos húmedos y cálidos. Lentamente iba descendiendo a medida de que desprendía los botones de la camisa de él. Y bajaba y bajaba con esos enloquecedores besos y alguna que otra caricia de su lengua que le daban locas y libidinosas ideas a Sirius. Pero de pronto, cuando sintió que la lengua de ella formaba un círculo alrededor de su ombligo, comprendió lo que se proponía su traviesa esposa. Pero el saberlo no disminuyó la sorpresa y el placer que se llevó cuando ella colocó sus manos en su abultada entrepierna sobre el pantalón. Gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¡Merlín, esa muchachita lo volvería loco!

Los labios de Luna siguieron descendiendo un poco más mientras sus ágiles manos desprendían el cinturón.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera llegar a su objetivo el timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó haciéndola detenerse. Sirius maldijo su mala suerte.

—Ya se irá—le dijo él con la esperanza de que continuaran en lo que estaban.

Pero el timbre no sonó sólo una vez más, sino que fueron cinco veces. La persona que se encontraba allí, obviamente, no deseaba marchase sin ser atendida.

Luna se levantó de encima de Sirius, que volvió a maldecir, y se acomodó su blusa que había quedado un poco torcida y peinó su cabello con sus dedos para que no estuviera tan alborotado. Claro que el rojo de sus labios, el brillo de deseo en sus labios y su rostro sonrosado no podía ocultarse con la misma facilidad. Y tampoco Sirius podía calmar su… parte afectada… tan rápidamente. Luna se dio cuenta de esto y le sonrió con tranquilidad. ¡¿Cómo rayos podía estar tranquila?!

—Ve a darte una ducha, yo iré a atender.

Sirius gruñó molesto mientras escuchaba nuevamente como sonaba el timbre.

—Tengo una mejor idea: mira quién es, mándala a volar y luego ven que seguimos. Pero esta vez intercambiamos papeles.

Luna se sonrojó aún más y apartó la mirada. Sirius sonrió al verla marcharse hacia la puerta pensando que, tal vez, había aceptado cumplir su plan. Pero cuando escuchó la voz de su esposa diciendo: "Buenos días, profesora McGonagall. Qué sorpresa verla" supo que su plan tenía que esperar. Sin perder tiempo, se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño de su habitación para darse una rápida pero fría ducha.

Para cuando volvió a la sala lo primero que se dio cuenta era que las dos mujeres reían alborotadamente sin parar. Las contempló anonadado puesto que había pensado que aquella anciana mujer había ido preparada para darles batalla, amenazándolos con contarle su plan al Ministerio. Y él se había preparado mentalmente para confesarle la verdad: se había enamorado perdidamente de su esposa.

Cuando Minerva alzó el rostro hacia la entrada de la sala, sonrió amigablemente al ver a Sirius parado allí.

—¡Oh, Sirius, querido, qué alegría verte después de tanto tiempo!—exclamó la mujer.

—Ah… ¿En serio?—preguntó algo dudoso.

—Claro que sí. Aunque estoy algo molesta con ustedes dos—dijo señalando a Luna y a él—¡No me invitaron a su boda!

Sirius estaba que no se creía todo aquello. Miró a Luna interrogativamente pero ella simplemente le sonrió a modo de respuesta. ¿Qué le sucedía a Minerva? Primero amenazaba a Luna con expulsarla del colegio y confesar lo que él le había contado con tal de impedir la boda y ahora… esto. O estaba bajo un hechizo o, simplemente, cada día se volvía más loca.

Para su desgracia, la mujer estuvo allí una larga y eterna hora, hablado con Luna sobre la boda. De vez en cuando le hacía alguna que otra pregunta a Sirius que simplemente respondía asintiendo o negando con la cabeza. ¡¿Por qué no se marchaba de una maldita vez para dejarlos solos?!

Cuando finalmente ella se marchó, él no tardó en tomar a Luna por la cintura y apoderarse de su boca. Luna le devolvió el beso con igual pasión y la ducha que se había dado Sirius fue como si nunca hubiera existido.

—¿Qué le hiciste?—le preguntó a Luna cuando se separaron con la respiración agitada.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Digamos que… sólo le dije la verdad.

Él frunció el ceño sin comprender. Iba a preguntárselo pero Luna volvió a besarlo y pronto estuvieron continuando lo que habían interrumpido McGonagall.


	25. Veinticinco

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Maldito George, malditas fotos**

Luna era la más experta seductora del mundo ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Él, obviamente, jamás habría pensado que aquello era posible si no la hubiera visto en acción. Y todo ese condenado día parecían haber puesto en marcha su maléfico plan: provocándolo, tentándolo hasta un punto inimaginable; y lo más malvado de aquello era que lo hacía sabiendo que él no se podía tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama más cercana. Aunque tal vez Harry y Ginny comprendieran si él desaparecía unos momentos con Luna… No, seguramente se molestarían, y no sólo ellos sino que también Remus y Hermione.

Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la figura delicada de su esposa que hablaba con Hermione, Fleur y otra joven a la que no reconoció. ¿Por qué le hacía aquello? ¿Por qué se había tenido que colocar aquel condenado vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de sus senos permitiendo que cualquier loco pervertido observase lo que no le pertenecía? Tenía ganas de levantarse y envolverla con una inmensa túnica para que todos esos idiotas comprendieran que sólo él tendría el derecho de degustar la vista. Pero sabía que si lo hacía quedaría en ridículo y lo molestarían de por vida por ser el marido celoso y sobreprotector, y él no deseaba verse de aquel modo porque arruinaría por completo su reputación de eterno conquistador. Claro que eso no quería decir que pensaba serle fiel a la mujer que amaba; por el contrario, quería decir que ella sería su eterna conquista porque su corazón no latía por nadie más… ¡Merlín! ¡Otro de los defectos del amor era que lo hacía que dar como un estúpido marica con pensamientos románticos!

Pero estos pensamientos románticos aparecían cuando menos lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, cuando necesitaba decirle a Luna que estaba enfermamente enamorado de ella, se quedaba mudo. ¿Por qué rayos no podía decírselo si sabía que ella le correspondía? Jamás en su vida se había considerado un hombre cobarde pero delante de Luna se volvía un cachorrito asustadizo. Y detestaba esa sensación.

El salón había sido idea de Harry y Ginny quienes, a pesar de las insistencias de la señora Weasley de realizar la ceremonia en el jardín de su casa, lo prefirieron así ya que sabían que necesitarían mucho espacio a causa de la numerosa cantidad de invitados. Todas las personas de allí sonreían y hablaban entre ellos. Algunos bailaban mientras los novios paseaban saludando a todos sin dejar demostrarse felices. ¿Por qué en ellos parecía cosa sencilla y a él le costaba tanto?

Lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Por qué tan melancólico?—preguntó Harry apareciendo a su lado.

Ginny se había ido a charlar con Hermione, Luna y las demás mujeres. Sirius volvió a mirar la razón de su existir y volvió a suspirar antes de volverse hacia su ahijado.

—Estoy enamorado—confesó sin preámbulos.

Harry arqueó una de sus cejas y lo miró con cierto aire de diversión. Había veces, como esta, que él le recordaba tanto a James.

—¿Y eso es malo?—le preguntó Harry.

—Lo es, verdaderamente—indicó volviéndose a verla.

Ella giró el rostro hacia él, como si se hubiese sentido observada, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa y una cautivante mirada pícara llena de promesas que no ayudaron demasiado a Sirius. Ahora más que nunca se planteaba la posibilidad de desaparecer junto a ella.

—Pero Luna te ama, no veo el problema—dijo Harry.

—¿Cómo le dijiste a Ginny que la amabas?—quiso saber Sirius.

Fue el turno de Harry de suspirar mientras agitaba la cabeza suavemente y bajaba la vista al suelo.

—Fue el peor momento de mi vida—confesó Harry—Yo no sabía qué era lo que ella sentía por mi, por lo que estaba aterrado de ser rechazado. Le llevé una rosa y… se lo dije.

—¿Así directamente?—preguntó.

Harry asintió.

—Si prefieres puedes optar por la forma Lupin—dijo su ahijado riendo suavemente mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Remus que permanecía en la otra punta de aquella sala y hablaba con otro mago.

Sirius rió también recordando lo que le había contado Lunático: El pobre había elaborado todo un plan tan rebuscado, con cena a la luz de las velas, música romántica y rosas; pero al final habían terminado discutiendo por celos y Remus le había gritado a Hermione: ¡Maldita sea, te amo! Nada romántico pero efectivo ya que habían terminado haciendo el amor como condenados. Tal vez ese seria también su modo de confesarse…

Volvió a mirar a Luna pero descubrió que ella ya no se encontraba allí. Giró el rostro por toda la sala, buscándola, pero no la vio por ningún lado.

—Se fue hacia la parte de atrás—le dijo Harry que había notado la inquietud de Sirius.

Éste, sin decirle nada, comenzó a ir hacia allí. Aquella parte sólo estaba reservada para los organizadores de la boda, o sea la señora Weasley, Hermione, Fleur y los novios. Para su desgracia, allí no sólo se encontraba Luna sino que también Ron. Estaban a una distancia prudente entre ellos y no hacían más que charlar pero de todos modos se sintió molesto. La expresión de Ron al verlo se volvió seria, casi temerosa, pero la de Luna permaneció sonriente. Él se le acercó y la rodeó desde atrás, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia del otro, y comenzó a besarle el cuello hasta hacerla estremecer.

Ron, con el rostro completamente rojo, se apresuró a salir a salir de allí.

—¿Estás contento?—le preguntó Luna tirando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos mientras él continuaba besando la extensión de su cuello y acariciándola con la punta de su nariz.

—Mmm… ¿Debería estarlo?—preguntó él sobre su piel.

—Asustaste a… Ron—mustió ella mientras comenzaba a respirar con prisa ya que una de las manos de Sirius se había deslizado por su muslo, levantado un poco el vestido y logrado tocar parte de su piel.

—Sí, eso me hace muy feliz—contestó él apartándose un poco.

Ella lo miró con cierto disgusto. No había querido que se detuviera. Él comprendió aquella mirada pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Estuve hablando con Remus y me dijo que estamos invitados a cenar a su casa para… ¡Luna!

Él había tenido la intención de hablar normalmente y luego, poco a poco, confesarle que la amaba. Pero ella se había apresurado y, atrevidamente, había comenzado a acercársele sigilosamente con ese movimiento de sus caderas locamente seductor y había colocado su mano justo ALLÍ.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella con suma inocencia mientras movía su mano.

Sirius apretó los dientes e intentó apartarla con la mayor suavidad que pudo obtener. Pero eso le costó mil demonios puesto que lo que en realidad deseaba hacer era hacerla suya allí mismo o desaparecer junto a ella a algún sitio.

—¡Merlín, Luna! ¿Quieres volverme loco?—le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de confusión.

—No, sólo quería que me hicieras el amor… Pero si no quieres volveré a…

—Tsh… —le pidió silencio él colocando una de sus manos en sus labios-¿Quién dijo que no quiero? Sólo que aquí no porque….

Luna no lo dejó terminar lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia una puerta que estaba cerca de allí. La abrió y Sirius pudo ver que aquello era de un diminuto armario donde se guardaban unas cuantas escobas y productos de limpieza.

Sirius cerró rápidamente la puerta dejándolo encerrados y enseguida comenzó a besarla con verdadera pasión. La lengua de él no tardó en adentrarse en su boca, acariciando la de ella. Luna se aferró a su cuello y entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello de su esposo mientras era arrinconada en uno de los muros de aquel diminuto lugar. Luna mordisqueó suavemente su labio, tironeándolo y luego pasándole su lengua encima. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué los besos de ella le hacían el mismo efecto que si hubiera tomado el más potente de las pociones afrodisíacas?

Y encima de todo, ese día ella se sentía más perversa de lo normal. Nuevamente, sin pudor, se frotó contra cierta parte de su cuerpo que ya había comenzado a crecer robándole unos cuantos gemidos ahogados sobre sus labios a Sirius. Y era mejor que se mantuvieran lo más silenciosos posibles si no querían ser descubiertos porque ambos habían olvidado colocar algún tipo de hechizo a la puerta pero estaban tan perdidos en sí y en lo que sentían que tampoco deseaban detenerse para hacerlo.

—Te deseo, Sirius—gimió ella mientras él comenzaba a bajar las delgadas tiras de su vestido que cubría sus hombros e iba besando cuanta piel encontraba.

Sirius murmuró algo ininteligible mientras volvía a arrasar su boca en un profundo y apasionado beso mientras que sus manos expertas hacían aumentar el placer de Luna con las caricias que le prodigaba a todo su cuerpo.

Él tomó una de sus piernas e hizo que rodeara su cadera, haciendo el toque más íntimo mientras que con la otra de sus manos intentaba desesperadamente desprender el cinturón de su pantalón y abrir luego la bragueta.

El plan era sencillo: le alzaría la falda del vestido, rompería la molesta ropa interior que en ese momento no hacía más que molestar y luego la penetraría una y otra vez hasta que ambos estuvieran satisfechos.

Pero cuando llegó a la parte donde rompía aquella provocativa prenda que él mismo había elegido, Luna se molestó.

—No tenías que hacerlo—dijo ella con tono represor.

—Si, sí tenía—contradijo él y en seguida la penetró con un solo movimiento.

Sirius se apresuró a besarla para que el gemido que dio ella no se escuchara tanto. Pero a medida de que las embestidas fueron haciéndose más y más veloces la tarea resultó casi imposible. Sirius se sentía morir del placer que sentía estar dentro de ella. La tomó de las caderas y la elevó, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

—¡EY, PERVERTIDO LOCO!—dijo una voz conocida desde afuera del armario haciendo que los dos se detuvieran rápidamente— ¿Qué le estás haciendo a la inocente Luna?

¡Merlín, los habían descubierto!

—George—mustió Luna.

Sirius pudo comprobar que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente pálida.

—Vamos, ya salgan que lo están esperando para las fotos—indicó George.

Sirius maldijo su suerte. Salió lentamente del interior de Luna y ambos se apresuraron, como pudieron, a arreglarse apresuradamente. Sirius tuvo que hacer un hechizo para reparar la ropa interior de Luna mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido. Ambos se miraron y vieron que, a pesar de su intento de arreglarse, no les iba a costar a los invitados atentos adivinar lo que habían estado haciendo.

Salieron, Luna con el rostro ahora ruborizado, y vieron la pícara sonrisa del pelirrojo. Pero Sirius tenía sus técnicas.

—Abres la boca—comenzó a decir con tono amenazante—y le digo a todos lo que sucedió la navidad pasada.

Sonrió triunfante cuando vio a George enrojecer tanto como su cabello mientras asentía nerviosamente con la cabeza. Él salió casi corriendo y Sirius rió divertido.

—¿Qué sucedió la navidad pasada?—quiso saber Luna.

—Eh… digamos que tuvo un pequeño incidente con… unas revistas muggles.—fue toda la respuesta que él le dio.


	26. Veintiseis

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**¡Finalmente!**

Dos meses ya habían pasado desde que se casó con ella. Dos meses que había aprendido una cruda lección: casarse es peligroso porque podrías terminar enamorándote de tu esposa. Pero ya que se había hundido en ese foso de la perdición del cual no podía salir, ¿Para qué seguir luchando? Ahora lo único que importaba era poder confesarle, de una vez por todas, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Le había pedido ayuda a Remus con esas cursilerías románticas y su buen amigo había venido predispuesto a ayudarlo. Se había ausentado todo el día a su trabajo. Tenía suerte de que fuera Luna fuera su jefa y que ella lo perdonara porque sino no habría podido hacer todo lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo. Que no era mucho, en realidad, ya que sólo repasaba la lista comprobando que todo estuviera listo.

Su querida Luna todavía estaba en la imprenta de "El quisquilloso" revisando que todo estuviera en orden para la nueva edición que saldría la mañana siguiente. Sabía que llegaría aproximadamente dentro de media hora así que volvió a mirar la lista.

. Jardín.

Listo. Todo el jardín trasero del número doce había sido limpiado y acomodado especialmente para esa noche. En el centro había una mesa cubierta con un pulcro mantel blanco y, alrededor de éste, dos sillas.

. Rosas

Listo. Las tenía sobre la mesa en un carísimo florero que a su madre le había gustado pero que para él no era más que un horrible artefacto. Pero debía admitir que tenía cierta elegancia con la docena de rosas en su interior.

. Velas

Listo. Estaban colocadas en puntos estratégicos para que iluminaran el ambiente dándole un aire romántico.

. Noche con Luna

Lista. Sin ninguna nube.

. Cena

Lista. Kreacher se había lucido preparando un exquisito platillo que le hacía recordar a los momentos que habían pasado en Italia en su supuesta Luna de Miel. Tal vez no sería mala idea ir de nuevo pero esta vez disfrutando mucho más de ella puesto que ninguno tendría la tonta idea de permanecer célibes.

. Obsequio

Listo. Había pasado toda la condenada mañana de local en local buscando algo que le pudiese dar a ella hasta que, de nuevo, gracias a la ayuda de Remus, lo había conseguido.

. Poema

Sí, el maldito poema que según Remus tenía que recitarle estaba listo. Aunque dudaba seriamente en hacer aquello puesto que le parecía demasiado cursi.

. Traje de gala.

Bajó su rostro hacia su cuerpo y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba usando el mismo traje que en su boca.

Sonrió. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado. Jamás había preparado un plan tan detallado para nada, mucho menos para decirle a una mujer que la amaba.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada de la casa. Abrió inmensamente los ojos sabiendo que se trataba de Luna. El pánico lo invadió. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué hacía ahora?

Miró a su alrededor nervioso. Enrolló la lista que tenía en sus manos y la arrojó por ahí sin siquiera mirar a donde caía. Se encaminó con largos pasos hacia la entrada de la casa y vio que Luna traía algunas cartas en sus manos que miraba con curiosidad.

—Hola, preciosa—le dijo él acercándosele para besarla.

—Hola, Sirius—le devolvió el saludo ella sin apartar la vista de las cartas y completamente ajena a lo que él deseaba.

Sirius frunció el ceño molesto.

—¿Qué tanto lees?—preguntó con tono molesto.

—Una carta de Ron—contestó ella para mayor enojo de Sirius.

—¡¿Y es tan importante que no puede esperar?!

Luna bajó la carta y le sonrió con tranquilidad. Había notado la manera en que él estaba vestido y Hermione ya le había contado lo que él y Remus habían planeado. Pero no pensaba decirle nada porque quería divertirse un poquito con él antes.

—Lo siento, Sirius–le dijo mientras dejaba que la carta cayera al suelo e iba a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos para acercársele y besarlo.

Sirius sonrió mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura para atraerla más a él.

—No importa, preciosa. Te tengo una sorpresa en el patio.

—¿Qué sorpresa?— se hizo la desentendida.

—Ya verás.

Sirius la llevó casi corriendo hacia el patio porque estaba realmente nervioso y no quería perderse de ninguna de las expresiones de Luna. Cuando llegaron él la miró expectante. Se la notaba realmente asombrada y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó sobre él y lo beso con verdadero amor y pasión.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias—repitió una y otra vez ella sin dejar de besarlo.

Sirius no podía hacer más que reír como un idiota sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz por la efusiva respuesta de ella.

—Te amo tanto—le dijo Luna mirándolo a los ojos con esos ojos soñadores bañados en dulzura.

Sirius se perdió en esa mirada, ahogándose en ella pero sintiéndose más feliz que nunca. Jamás imaginó que, después de haber vivido todo aquello, pudiese sentirse así.

Era un jodido afortunado, ¿No?

—Yo también te amo—confesó por primera vez en su vida.

La sonrisa de Luna se hizo aún más grande.

—¿Te picaron Skowtoas?—le preguntó ella con cierta diversión.

Sirius rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no, pero uno nunca sabe…Pero tengo el leve presentimiento que esto no se acabará.

Durante el resto de la noche ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar a Ron ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Sirius intentó concentrarse en no cometer ningún error. Al momento de entregarle el obsequio que había tardado tanto en seleccionar sus nervios volvieron. Maldito estado de enamorado en que se encontraba…

Miró con expectación mientras ella desenvolvía el paquete cubierto por un papel de regalos de un rosa delicado. Cuando ella quitó la tapa de la caja se quedó boquiabierta viendo su interior.

—Recuerdo que no te gustó mucho el anillo de compromiso de mi familia así que pensé que sería mejor comprarte uno mucho menos… verde—dijo él usando la misma palabra que ella la otra vez.

Luna no podía quitar los ojos del anillo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que allí había algo más. Intentó no sonrojarse pero le fue imposible no hacerlo a medida de que sacó la pequeñísima prenda que, además de ser diminuta era puro encaje y tan sólo verla creía que no le cubriría ni una cuarta parte de lo que tendría que cubrir.

—Eh… y… ¿La parte de arriba?—preguntó con cierta vergüenza a Sirius que la miraba sonriente.

—¿Para qué te voy a regalar un sostén? Cuando esta noche me lo modeles para mi quiero tener al menos una parte de la panorámica.

Luna se sonrojó aún más ante este comentario pero aún así rió divertida. De todo el tiempo que llevaba haciendo el amor con él todavía le costaba no sonrojarse con sus comentarios y claras insinuaciones. Claro que ella también había aprendido a provocarlo.

—¿Estás muy seguro que lo modelaré para ti?

—Seguro, ¿Para quién más si no?

Luna sonrió.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero a cambio de otra cosa.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y la miró con media sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo que quieras, preciosa.

Todo el sonrojo de Luna desapareció y se su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha y coqueta.

—Que primero lo modeles tú para mí.


	27. Veintisiete

_**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

**Divorcio**

La ceremonia había sido sencilla y hermosa; sólo concurrieron a ella los familiares y amigos más cercanos. Sirius había tenido que prestarle su pañuelo a Luna que había comenzado a sollozar emocionada. Él la había contemplado con cierta diversión pero, a la vez, con preocupación puesto que ella no era de las mujeres que lloraran por cualquier cosa. Lo mismo había sucedido la semana anterior cuando fuero a San Mungo a visitar al padre de Luna por su cumpleaños: el hombre le había dicho que se veía más gorda que la última vez que la vio y ella se había vuelto un mar de lágrimas y había salido corriendo de allí sin importarle haber capturado la atención de todos con los que se cruzaba. A él le habían entrado unas inmensas ganas de lanzarle un hechizo a aquel hombre. ¡¿Acaso ese no sabía que jamás en su vida debería decirle a una mujer que estaba gorda?! ¡Ni siquiera a su propia hija! Claro, él también había notado que Luna había subido un poco de peso pero, sinceramente, no le importaba.

La mayoría de los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos cuando una banda comenzó a tocar. Los novios fueron los primeros en salir. Ambos se notaban que verdaderamente se amaban. Ron no podía dejar de mirar a Hannah y ella a su vez tampoco a él.

Sirius aún no podrá lograr entender cómo esos dos habían acabado juntos. Pero no iba a hacer demasiadas indagaciones. Estaba demasiado feliz sabiendo que finalmente el molesto pelirrojo había dejado de creerse el enamorado de su Luna.

Giró su rostro hacia su esposa y notó que Luna los contemplaba con media sonrisa. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Quiere bailar conmigo, señora Black?—le preguntó sonriente.

Ella asintió y enseguida se paró. Fueron a la pista en el mismo momento en que comenzaba a sonar un tema más lento. Con cuidado, Sirius rodeó su cintura con un brazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo y tomó con su mano la de ella.

—Jamás hubiera imaginado que esos dos terminarían casándose—confesó él.

Luna sonrió.

—Te dije que lo harían—indicó Luna.

Sí, ella se lo había asegurado con tal efusividad que por un momento él pensó que estaba volviéndose loca. Pero allí estaban, dos años después, en el casamiento de Ronald Weasley y Hannah Abbott.

Después de ese baile ambos se sentaron un rato junto a Harry, Ginny, Remus y Tonks a hablar tranquilamente. La pareja de recién casado pasó a hablar con ellos y a agradecerles por su presencia. De vez en cuando también se veía correr de aquí para allá a Molly que observaba que todos estuvieran cómodos y disfrutando del momento.

Cuando, finalmente, la boda llegó a su fin, Luna y Sirius se aparecieron nuevamente en su casa. Ella fue a la habitación que desde hace dos años y medio compartían y se quitó el vestido de rojo que se había colocado para aquella ocasión. Sirius la contempló atentamente y con media sonrisa en sus labios. Jamás, en toda su vida, habría alguna vez imaginado que terminaría enamorándose; pero allí estaba, completamente loco de amor por su esposa. ¡Qué malditamente cursi!

Para su primer aniversario de casados habían ido nuevamente a Italia. No le agradó mucho tener que encontrarse con el mismo muchachito molesto que perseguía a Luna a todos lados pero, sin duda, valió la pena regresar. Esa vez no se contuvo y le hizo el amor cada vez que tuvo ganas, con desenfreno a veces y otras con el más infinito cuidado pero de ambas maneras demostrando lo mucho que la amaba.

Ella se vistió con un camisón blanco semitransparente que él le había obsequiado meses atrás y se acercó a donde estaba sentado en la cama. No tardó en darse cuenta que nuevamente se comportaba de manera extraña. Por lo general, ella saltaba a su lado y, rodeándolo con sus brazos níveos lo besaba… Pero ahora no hacía más que contemplarlo con profunda seriedad.

—Sirius, creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente—le dijo.

Él la miró con asombro.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?—le preguntó.

—Quiero el divorcio.

Sirius abrió inmensamente los ojos y la contempló sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Qu…é? P… pero… Luna, yo… ¡NO!

—Pero, Sirius, piénsalo—insistió ella—Es lo mejor dada nuestra situación.

Él negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Había pensado que todo lo que había entre ellos era especial, que él había estado llevando bien su papel de marido medianamente bien… ¿Por qué venía a pedirle aquello justo ahora? ¿Acaso había dejado de amarlo?

—¡Podemos intentarlo de nuevo! Sea lo que sea que haya hecho mal te juro que no lo volveré a hacer—dijo con desesperación tomando sus manos y besándolas—¡Dejaré de comer esas galletas que tanto odias porque huelen a queso podrido y que a mí me encanta! ¡No roncaré más por las noches! ¡Te lo juro! ¡No haré más bromas pesadas a nadie… mucho menos a Ron! ¡TE LO PROMETO!

Luna frunció el ceño y lo contempló con curiosidad.

—No hiciste nada mal, Sirius—indicó ella con calma—Todo lo contrario, creo que eres el mejor hombre que una mujer puede desear tener. Tus bromas son divertidas y no me molestas que ronques… y las galletas las soporto.

—¿Entonces por qué rayos me pides el divorcio?

Para su mayor enojo ella sonrió regalándole esa mirada soñadora.

—Porque te amo y me amas. Esas no son las mismas razones por las cuales nos casamos. Además, nuestra situación cambió.

El negó con la cabeza.

—No te entiendo, Luna.

Ella lanzó un suspiro y tomando una de las manos de él se las llevó a su abdomen levemente curvado.

—Estoy embarazada–le confesó finalmente—Y creo que si tenemos un hijo éste debe saber la razón por la cual sus padres se casaron. Yo no quiero decirle que fue porque su padre necesitaba urgentemente ayuda ya que si no volvería a prisión. Prefiero que sepa que nos casamos porque nos amamos. Así que quiero el divorcio para que luego podamos casarnos de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente finalizó de decir aquello miró a Sirius para ver qué tenía él que comentar al respecto pero luego se dio cuenta que él ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Todavía estaba con la mano en la panza de ella y no dejaba de ver fijamente aquel sitio sin poder creer que justamente allí se estuviera criando un hijo suyo.

—¿Cuándo..? ¡Pensé que me dijiste que estabas bebiendo la poción anticonceptiva!—dijo levantando la voz.

—Así era pero ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que empezamos a jugar con la pluma y el tintero y yo te hice un pequeño tatuaje en la punta de tu…?

—Sí, sí, si… Recuerdo aquello—dijo hablando rápidamente.

—Pues entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—No, creo que no la tengo, cariño…

—¡Te dije que quería tener un hijo contigo y tú me dijiste que sí!

¿Él había dicho aquello? ¡Merlín, no recordaba! ¡¿Acaso uno podría recordar alguna conversación cuando tenía a Luna desnuda en la cama haciéndole endemoniadas cosas con una pluma?!

Alzó la vista hacia ella y vio como su expresión había cambiado. Ahora parecía preocupada. Ahora comprendía el porqué de sus cambios de humor y el hecho de haber subido de peso.

—¿Acaso no quieres que lo tenga?—le preguntó ella con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que quiero!—se apresuró a decir abrazándola con felicidad—¡Merlín, voy a ser padre!

—¿Y también quieres casarte conmigo?—preguntó ella alegre.

Sirius asintió sonriendo y se acercó a besarla con infinito cariño.

¿Casarse con ella por segunda vez? Aceptaba sin dudarlo. Si haberla convertido en su esposa por primera vez había sido la mejor aventura de su vida, no quería ni pensar en lo que le esperaba la segunda vez.

Pero, desde ya, sabía que sería la cosa más maravillosa que le podría suceder en la vida.


End file.
